14 YGO Pairings That I Don't (Really) Ship
by Aquailita
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, I decided that I'm going to force myself to write 14 romance one-shots for 14 Yu-Gi-Oh pairings that I don't actually ship! Help me out by suggesting shippings for me to do! Full explanation inside! Will stay T and below. Only PAIRings. Started on January 31st, ended on February 14th. Shipping of the day: ALL SHIPPINGS DONE: NONE X NONE. Sequel exists.
1. Explanation

**HELLO!**

**In honor of Valentines Day, which is right around _THAT_ corner... *uses x-ray vision to show you a corner behind several corners*...I decided to challenge myself by doing a shipping thing! So I randomly decided to do a "14 pairings I don't [really] ship" story! **

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of this month to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to rep-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules).**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**As of now (1/24/13), I already have 3 shippings in mind for this projecty thing: Vexshipping, Psychoshipping (hey, I love any shipping with any mix of a Marik and a Bakura, but I don't really psycho ship, sorry), and silentshipping.**

**I came to the realization that I only write those stories where the characters fall in love instead of already being in a relationship when the story starts (unless it's a series of fics, like ToLaD or ICaBE(oBW)...). I need to look up what that means because I know there's a term for those two.**

**So anyway, since I don't ship these pairings, it'll be a little hard for me. But who knows? Maybe after writing them I'll get into the pairing for real (i think it almost happened while writing the vexshipping one, which is almost done by the way)! **

**So what I'll be needing are A SHITLOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I'm not being a review whore or whatever its called; in order for this project to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. The reason why I don't really ship some of these is because I rarely write about the characters in them (as you might be able to tell in chapter 1, I don't write about Tea often). I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. (EVERYTHING WILL STAY AT A T!) Here is what I already ship (or mentally ship, but just don't write it):**

**~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ cintronshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ anstshipping ~ heartshipping ~ (basically any combination of the Bakuras!) ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc& Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW! Not even T+. **

**To make sure I'm not breaking the rules and having a chapter that serves as an Author's Note, here's a little preview of chapter 1 which is vexshipping.**

**R&R (and F(ave) and F(ollow)!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #1 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship

Téa Gardner (Anzu Masaki) X Yami Bakura

Vexshipping

* * *

_~At the arcade~_

/"PERFECT!"/ /"SUPER!"/

/"SUPER!"/ /"PERFECT!"/

/"PERFECT!"/ /"GREAT!"/

/"FINISH!"/ /"FINISH!"/

The score screens came up. Their scores had a 5% gap between them.

The spectators cheered for her, but also cheered for the loser to congratulate him on a well-played game.

Téa Gardner had defeated another person at DDR. She pumped her fist in victory. "Yes! I did it once again!"

The crowd had decreased by 50% in the past ten minutes. It was nothing new that she had shown up yet another challenger at the game that she couldn't be beat at: Dance Dance Revolution. No one had been able to even come within 2% of a tie with her. Absolutely no one.

She didn't do it for the victory or the glory, she did it for the fun of it. But she also did it because it would get her recognized by people so that someday she could be a professional dancer someday.

She still couldn't help but wish that _someone_ would come along that could match her. Someone who would actually be a challenge. Or even better, her equal.

Little did she know that such a person would soon find her...

* * *

_~On the street~_

He walked casually down the street, bumped into a random pedestrian, then smiled at the shiny silver watch he had stolen right off the poor sucker's wrist.

[Yami] Bakura then pocketed the watch and continued walking slowly down the street, extremely bored and looking for something to do or something interesting to watch or some trouble to cause...

He despite being the exact opposite of a people person, he secretly wished for someone to hang out with that would be worth his time and attention. Too bad there was no such person in existence for the awesome him.

Then he passed the arcade.

He stopped in front of the door for a moment and though. It was a _game_ place. Maybe he could go inside and turn something into a Shadow Game...? Of course he couldn't really do that because his [former] host had the Millenium Ring at the moment. But perhaps he could steal something interesting or valuable from someone.

He pushed the door open and went inside the arcade.

Little did he know that he would indeed soon steal something...

* * *

**(lol I just realized that I was always spelling Tea's name wrong! It's "Gardner", not "Gardener". lol I fail~)**

**Hurry! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...**

**See you on the 31st!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Vex: DDR (Dance Dance Romance)

**We're in day 1 of the 14 Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 50-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to re-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules). Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 1/29/13) (so you don't repeat any requests): vexshipping (this chapter), psychoshipping, silentshipping, polarshipping (requested), servantshipping (requested)  
I have asked 2 of my YGO fan friends from school for suggestions and might take one shipping from each of them if I don't get enough suggestions in time from you guys.**

**So what I'll be needing are A CRAPLOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I'm not being a review whore or whatever its called; in order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. (EVERYTHING WILL STAY AT A T!) Here is what I already ship (or mentally ship, but just don't write it):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW! Not even T+. **

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, DDR, or any of the characters/songs in either of those (except for one that I made up)._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #1 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Téa Gardner (Anzu Masaki) X Yami Bakura  
Vexshipping

* * *

_~At the arcade~_

/"PERFECT!"/ /"SUPER!"/  
/"SUPER!"/ /"SUPER!"/  
/"PERFECT!"/ /"GREAT!"/  
/"FINISH!"/ /"FINISH!"/

The score screens came up. The two players' scores had a 5% gap between them.

The spectators cheered mostly for her, but some also cheered for the loser to congratulate him on a well-played game and console him for his failure to even break the typical 4% margin.

Téa Gardner had defeated another person at DDR. She pumped her fist in victory. "Yes! I did it once again!" She wore her favorite and most comfortable dancing outfit: a yellow strapless and sleeveless top that exposed her midriff and a short pink skirt.

The crowd had decreased by 50% in the past ten minutes. It was nothing new that she had shown up yet another challenger at the game that she couldn't be beat at: Dance Dance Revolution. No one had been able to even come within 2% of a tie with her. Absolutely no one.

She didn't do it for the victory or the glory, she did it for the fun of it. But she also did it because it would get her recognized by people so that someday she could be a professional dancer someday.

She still couldn't help but wish that _someone_ would come along that could match her. Someone who would actually be a challenge. Or even better, her equal.

Little did she know that such a person would soon find her...

* * *

_~On the street~_

He walked casually down the street, bumped into a random pedestrian, then smiled at the shiny silver watch he had stolen right off the poor sucker's wrist.

[Yami] Bakura then pocketed the watch and continued walking slowly down the street, extremely bored and looking for something to do or something interesting to watch or some trouble to cause. He wore a simple tight black tank top and black skinny jeans. But they weren't so tight that he couldn't fit a lot of stuff in his pockets, of course.

He despite being the exact opposite of a people person, he secretly wished for someone to hang out with that would be worth his time and attention. Too bad there was no such person in existence for the awesome him.

Then he passed the arcade.

He stopped in front of the door for a moment and though. It was a _game_ place. Maybe he could go inside and turn something into a Shadow Game. Of course, he couldn't really do that because his [former] host had the Millenium Ring at the moment. But perhaps he could steal something interesting or valuable from someone.

He pushed the door open and went inside the arcade.

Little did he know that he would indeed soon steal something...

* * *

.

* * *

Téa was playing the game yet again. This time solo, and this time she only played to enjoy the music and purposely didn't even do half of the steps. A few spectators new to her amazing skill gathered around, shocked to see her actually playing terribly. But everyone else knew that she did this often, and would never lose a game ever.

No game machine in the entire arcade that involved agility and/or fancy footwork was without the letters TEA at the top of the leaderboards.

However, Téa noticed that at least one machine of every game that involved speed and skill had the letters TK at the top of the leaderboards. She often wondered who TK was, and sometimes even desperately wished to meet him or her.

Bakura walked looked around. He suddenly realized that he didn't have any tokens with him. Then he saw some kid walking in his general direction whose pocket was bulging with tokens. He smiled.

As the kid passed, Bakura stuck his hand in his pocket. The kid noticed and slapped his hand. "Hey what are you doing?!"

Bakura reached in again and pulled out the watch. He used the innocent voice that he had to force his vocal cords to make when he was impersonating Ryou. "I was just giving you this. Could be worth a lot of money if you wanted to sell it. I was just trying to be discrete about it. Sorry."

The kid smiled. "Well thanks!" He walked away.

Bakura watched him go with a smirk on his face. He opened his fist and looked at the handful of tokens and silver watch that was in it. "Sucker," he said.

~•~

Téa and Bakura both moved to two game machines of the same game that were back to back. They inserted two tokens and started the game.

It was one of those games that both of them were good at.

They played for a while until...

"Looks like I beat my high score," Bakura said to himself quietly. He entered his gaming initials when the game asked him to.

Téa had reached the end of the game, not having broken her high score, but just reaching it again exactly. She stared at the high scores and blinked rapidly when they changed. The letters TK suddenly appeared in the number 2 spot, pushing the other TK score down one spot. "Huh? Again? TK is here?" She looked around wildly at the other machines next to her to catch a glimpse of TK. But suddenly a voice distracted her.

"You the Garden Girl?"

Téa turned around and saw a tall, slim girl, about 18 or 19, with long blond hair in a neat pony tail staring at her, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Uh... Y-yeah that's me..." Some people called her 'The Garden Girl', or 'GG' for short. "Who are you?" The girl intimidated her a bit.

"Name is Rika. I'm the top junior professional dancer in my hometown. I've heard about you..." She peered at the top score on Téa's game screen. "...T-E-A. And I'm interested. I don't wanna put you down or anything. I know I'm intimidating. I get that a lot. I'm actually quite nice. But I wanna see for myself how good you are."

Téa boredly raised an eyebrow at her. "Lemme guess, you wanna challenge me to DDR."

"I do. Let's get right to it?"

Téa shrugged, then smiled. "Sure. Let's go." She walked away with Rika to the DDR machines.

Meanwhile, Bakura had been unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation. Then at the last sentence, he had realized that he recognized Téa's voice, that she was TEA, and that she was the one who was supposedly better than him at those types of games.

He smiled and followed them.

* * *

The game went pretty much like most of her competitive games went. She beat Rika by a 4% lead. But unlike her other opponents Rika was actually laughing and smiling while they played: she clearly took joy in the dance, and not just the game in itself. Téa liked Rika's attitude. It was much like her own.

Meanwhile, Bakura stood in the crowd watched Téa dance skillfully and expertly. _Hm..._ he thought as he watched her hips and feet move gracefully. _She has talent. Somehow I find that appealing... I just might be a match for her. I think we need to have a go at this game._

Rika and Téa shook hands and then after a few encouraging words from Rika about Téa's dancing dream, they parted.

After her performance, she suspected that someone else probably wanted to face her. "Who's next?" she asked with a bored sigh.

"Me," a familiar voice called from the crowd.

"Huh?"

Bakura pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He grinned and waved at Téa.

"Bakura?!" she exclaimed. "Wait... Which one are you?"

"The hot and talented one," Bakura answered as he stepped up on to the platform. "Remember? Me and him separated a few months back?"

"Oh um... Interesting to see you here. Um..." The 'evil' Bakura always made her slightly uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored. Came to play a game. Saw you dancing. Here I am."

"So...Why are you standing up here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your next opponent."

Téa laughed a bit. "You sure? You've never seen me play this, have you?"

"I just did. And I have a feeling I could beat you."

Everyone gasped. Nowadays, no one who really knew her even _thought_ about beating Téa anymore. All they could really do was _hope_ to tie with her. But here was someone who was actually going to _try_ and beat her!

"Really?" Her face went serious.

"Yes. Now..." He placed a token in the machine. "Ready?"

She had no choice but to do the same and accept him as her challenger.

"Since you're new to this," Téa said to him, "I'll let you pick the song and level."

"Fine by me." He picked a relatively well-known song and put it on the hardest difficulty of medium.

_Interesting choice..._ Téa thought. The music started up. "Ready?"

The arrows appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Of course," Bakura said with a confident smile.

/"3, 2, 1, GO!"/

The dance had begun!

Téa immediately started moving her feet. She didn't miss a single beat. But she noticed Bakura not moving for the first ten steps. Then he started moving with just as much skill as she was.

"You do know that you missed the first ten steps, right?" she asked him with a curious look in her face.

He smiled at her. "Of course I do. I was just giving you the head start that you'll end up needing so desperately."

She watched his feet and hips and arms move for a few more seconds before turning her head towards the screen and looking at him from the side. She smiled confidently. "Sure, you can let yourself think that."

They kept this up. Bakura had picked a five minute song.

Téa got only PERFECTs and SUPERs, with only five or so GOODs. Bakura only got only PERFECTs and as many GREATs as SUPERs. Despite Bakura's ten-step miss at the beginning, with one minute left they were actually neck and neck.

Téa stole another side-glance at him, and found herself staring. She couldn't help but admire the way his body moved and remember his comment about being "The hot and talented one". She suddenly heard a single word coming from her side.

/"MISS!"/

Her eyes snapped back to the screen and she saw that her combo had restarted. She glanced at Bakura again. He looked back at her with a look that said "I caught you staring". He winked.

Téa suddenly realized that all of the nervousness she usually felt around him had disappeared completely. Now it was replaced with nervousness at idea of losing to him because he had distracted her.

She focused back on the game.

Twenty seconds left...

Bakura glanced at her again. He _had_ caught her staring. And no one else but him had noticed her miss that step.

Ten seconds...

By then, the crowd had become twice as large as the one for Téa and Rika.

Five seconds...

Téa and Bakura's eyes met for an instant one last time...

Two seconds...

They both spun around twice in midair then slammed their feet on LEFT and BACK at the same time and threw their right arms up in the air in a beautifully dramatic finish.

/"FINISH!"/ the game said.

Everyone cheered and clapped and whistled.

Téa and Bakura looked each other in the eyes and breathed heavily with smiles on their faces.

They looked at the scores. Téa gasped when the percent difference in their scores came up.

2%!  
And that was with Bakura's deliberate 10-step miss at the beginning and Téa's accidental 1-step miss near the end!

Téa looked at Bakura in slight awe, impressed at his skill.

/"New high score!"/

"Oh look at that!" Bakura said pridefully, still breathing a bit hard. "Looks like I beat one of your previous high scores." He entered his initials and winked at her.

Téa gasped at the letters. Then she looked at him even more awed. "Bakura... _You're_ 'TK'? Wow!" She was suddenly next to him, shaking his hand in both of hers.

"Uh... What?" He pulled his hand away.

"Sorry! It's just that I've been wondering who TK is for a while now. I had no idea it was you! You're good! I like your style!"

"Same to you, I guess." He paused and looked out at the spectators. Then he looked back at her. "You know... That wasn't a really serious game."

"Huh?"

"It was only on medium. And I purposely missed and you let yourself get distracted. So how about we have a serious rematch? I think I can actually beat you this time."

Her eyes widened. Then she rubbed the back of her neck and took a step away. She averted her gaze. "Well... I don't know. I'm tired."

"Ok then." He also took a step away. "I'm a bit tired as well. We'll take a break."

They both stepped down from the stage.

The crowd gradually dispersed. Some other people got on the stage to play their own game.

* * *

Téa bought some water to hydrate herself. Not because she was dehydrated, but to prepare for the rematch with Bakura.

The way he had looked at her...

And the way she had looked at him...

She suddenly heard a squeal from a few feet away. She turned to look.

A trio of teenage girls, aged about 15 or 16, were standing around Bakura, who had probably had the same idea as Téa to get water before they found him. He looked surprised to see them. One had brown hair, one had black hair, and one had red hair. They were all about the same height.

"Oh Em Gee!" the black haired one cried. "Are you Kura-chan, Ryou-kun's super sexy evil alter ego?!"

"Uh... I think so... Why...?"

"Oh my gosh!" the brown haired one shouted. "We saw you dancing. You're absolutely amazing!"

"Omg Kura-chan you're so freaking sexy the way you dance!" the red haired one squealed. "Marry me! Augh!" The brown haired girl had shoved her head down and pushed her to the floor.

"Don't mind Lilly," she said. "She's too much of a fangirl. I'm much calmer. I just don't like to act like it. I'm Kira." She squealed again.

"I'm Kimiko," the black haired one said. Lilly still hadn't recovered. "Can I hug you?"

"N-" Bakura stopped when he noticed Téa staring at the scene. She had a slightly jealous look in her eyes, but probably had no idea of it. He met her gaze and smiled. "Sure."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kimiko glomped him.

Why had he agreed to this?! _I REGRET THIS I REGRET THIS I REGRET THIS I'M SUCH AN IDIOT I REGRET EVERY MOMENT OF THI-_ He cut his own thoughts short when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the deadly grasp of the fangirl named Kimiko.

He looked up at his savior.

Téa.

She pulled him to his feet and stood between him and the fangirls. "What are you doing?!" she scolded them. "He has a rematch with me soon and needs to be in good condition for it!"

"Sorry, Téa!" Lilly said, recognizing Téa as she stood up again. "I didn't know that he would be doing to again! I thought he was done!"

"Well don't assume!"

"Hey, where did he go?" Kira asked.

"Huh?" Téa turned around and saw Bakura just returning with an almost empty bottle of water.

He downed the rest in two seconds. Then he threw the bottle at the fangirls and Lilly caught it. "Throw this out for me, will you? Now let's go, Téa." He put an arm over her shoulder and led her back to the DDR machines. Téa eyed the arm around her. But she left it there.

Lilly squealed and opened the bottle and brought it to her lips. But Kira snatched it from her hand hit her on the head with it. "Calm yourself down and let's go watch! Friggin idiot..." She tossed the bottle over her shoulder and led her two friends after Téa and Bakura.

* * *

The two stepped on to the platform once more. People noticed this and started crowding around again.

The two opponents looked at each other and grinned.

"You wanna pick the song this time?" Bakura asked as Téa inserted her tokens. "After all, you know this game better than I do."

"I do," Téa said as Bakura inserted his token. "And I will pick."

She selected the longest song there was: a song called Toxic Blue Electric Fireflies***** that was six minutes long. And she selected the hardest difficulty: Ex-Ex. Expert-Extreme.

The fast paced music started up and the game looped the beginning for a few seconds to give the players time to prepare.

They finally looked away from each other and focused on the screen.

"Good luck," Téa said as the arrows appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Won't need it. Neither will you."

/"321GO!"/

Their feet started flying and they stepped and maneuvered expertly. Within the first three minutes, they were already sweating a bit.

But they kept their focus and kept moving.

They both knew the song, and knew that a very short two second break in the flowing arrows would be coming up within a few seconds. They exchanged glances and nodded.

The break happened.

They jumped towards each other, slapped the other's hand as they passed, then landed on the other's dance field and continued stepping. They got right back into it and didn't miss a single beat.

Everyone gasped and clapped and oooooohhhed at the sheer awesomeness of their maneuver.

Téa and Bakura winked at each other then turned back to their game.

They stepped and twisted and jumped and stomped their way through the next two minutes easily. Both of them were still getting only PERFECTs and SUPERs. Their scores were neck and neck. They were perfectly in sinc.

Then with one minute remaining, they both sensed another two-second break.

They looked at each other again, breathing hard and sweating from all the action, and grinned. They nodded.

The two second break came in...  
...and they switched sides yet again!

The crowd went wild!

Thirty seconds...

There were about ten seconds of a slower rhythm. They found themselves holding hands for these ten seconds. Then the music sped up again. They dropped their hands and kept dancing, without having noticed the contact.

Ten seconds...

They held the other's gaze for a second or two and smiled yet again. They didn't even need to see the screen anymore; their feet knew what to do. Their eyes could do whatever they wanted.

Bakura sent her a message with his eyes: "Don't lose focus..."

She sent back: "Right!"

Two seconds...

This song ended with pretty much the same moves and beat as the last one had. So they did the same fancy maneuver they had ended that song with.

They twirled in the air twice and stepped on LEFT and DOWN with a much louder _BANG!_ than before as they threw their right arms up in the air.

/"FINISH!"/

Their audience went crazy! They cheered and whistled! Some of Téa's fanboys and Bakura's fangirls even threw roses at them!

The two dancers breathed hard. Their clothes were drenched in sweat. They didn't dare look at each other until the scores showed up.

/"TIE!"/

They both gasped loudly.

"Bakura!" Téa exclaimed as she turned to him."You tied with me! This is amazing!"

With a huge smile on his face, Bakura held out his arms and Téa jumped into them. He twirled her around and they both laughed. Then they realized what they were doing and stopped. Bakura set Téa back down on the stage.

They gazed into each other's eyes and blushed. It was then that they remembered how they had held hands at that slower ten second interval.

"Um..." Téa turned away. "I'm going to go clean up..." She stepped off the stage and headed for the restroom.

Bakura watched her go. He held out his arms and examined them. He had never been that cheerful or excited or elated before... _What has she done to me...?_

* * *

Téa reached under the sink for the little alcove that she had discovered there long ago. She put her empty reusable water bottle there and took out a small coin purse. She put her unused tokens in it, then put the purse back.

She took several paper towels out of the automatic paper towel dispenser and started wiping up the sweat from her face, arms, chest, stomach... Everywhere. She threw all the paper towels in the garbage. By then, her breathing had returned to normal.

Téa looked at herself in the mirror, then at the restroom door.

_Bakura..._ she thought. _You..._

She turned away from the mirror and headed out.

The door closed behind her and she started walking to the arcade.

"Hey there."

"AAAHHH!" She jumped.

She turned around to find Bakura leaning against the wall.

"B-Bakura!" she cried. She started blushing again. "What are you-"

"Waiting for you, obviously." He walked around her and leaned on the wall on her other side, blocking her path. He had also wiped all the sweat off of his skin, and somehow his shirt had already dried. Maybe it was the material?

"What for?" she asked, suddenly becoming nervous again. She involuntarily took a step back.

"Well...Don't you know?" Bakura casually refocused the topic. "Great moves out there," he said nonchalantly. "You are a fantastic dancer."

Téa smiled at the comment. "Thanks. Great moves yourself. Never seen anyone actually tie me at dancing before. You don't give out compliments very often, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Well then, don't I feel special now," she said with a laugh, trying to change the mood of their conversation.

It didn't work. "Well you should..." Bakura suddenly moved in front of her and placed a hand up against the wall on either side of her, effectively trapping her. "...because you _are_ special."

Absolutely anyone could have been able to tell that things were escalating between them.

"Uh well... Bakura?"

"Hm?" He moved closer.

"What does TK stand for?"

He moved his face away to answer. "Oh! It stands for 'Thief King'. That's who I was known as in my past life. You remember, right? Well, _if_ you were paying any attention that is."

"I was. And Thief King seems oddly appropriate right now..."

"How so?"

Téa suddenly put her hands behind Bakura's head.

"Because I think you've stolen my heart," she whispered. She pulled his head close to hers. Bakura's elbows bent and his hands slid lower on the wall as she pulled him closer. She kissed him on the lips.

Everything of Bakura's except for his face and heart locked up. _Unexpected but..._ He started kissing back immediately.

Five seconds later, they ended it.

"That's not what was supposed to happen," Bakura said with a smile. "I was supposed to kiss you first. And I thought you were scared of me."

"I wasn't ever _scared_ of you," she responded. "I just didn't like you. You know... Because you were evil and all..."

"Well I guess you'll be the one to change that."

"I will?"

"I caught you staring at me. You can see why I'm the sexier of the two Bakuras, right?" He took a step away and held his arms out on either side of him so Téa could see him from head to toe.

She giggled and admired his figured. "I can see why..."

He stepped closer again and gently put his hands on her exposed sides. "You've got quite the body as well, you know..."

She blushed even more than she already was and blinked shyly. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Now let's try this again..."

Bakura leaned closer and pressed his lips against Téa's once more. Her head bumped against the wall. Their eyelids slowly drooped closed. Téa put her hands on Bakura's sides.

Neither one ever though they would be here, kissing the other. Before that day, they hand never cared or even though about each and actually disliked each other because of what had happened in the past. But the past was the past; this was now...

A few seconds later, Bakura gently ran his tongue along Téa's bottom lip.

Her eyes opened, she tensed up, and turned her head a little.

Bakura opened his eyes and moved his head away. "Too soon?" he asked.

"A little," she replied shyly.

"No matter. You'll come around eventually. But I'll wait..."

He leaned back in.

Their eyes closed once more and so did the space between their lips.

~•~

Meanwhile, the end of the hallway leading to the arcade, a trio of females spoke in hushed whispers...

"Okay, I totally ship those two now!"

"But I still ship him with me!"

"I don't know about you two, but I ship me with her so we can have a love triangle and then I can kick her out."

"Alright though, that's enough. Let's give them their privacy."

"Shut up, Kira!" "I need to go to the bathroom though! And I wanna talk to him again!"

"You'll ruin the moment!"

"I hope I do! Kura-chan is mine!"

"Shut up, Lilly!"

They were whispering, but Bakura heard them anyway.

Without moving away from Téa, he reached in his pocket and took out three tokens. He threw them at the fangirls. Each coin hit each one of the girls right in the forehead and they were somehow knocked out without being injured.

Bakura pulled away at last. They stared into each other's eyes. "Wanna get something to eat?" he asked. "I'm starving."

"Sure."

"I'll buy."

"Fine with me." He took her hand and walked her back down the hall to the arcade.

Téa noticed Kira, Kimiko, and Lilly passed out on the floor. "What happened to them?" she said, turning her head to look at them as she and Bakura passed.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!"

Bakura backtracked and picked up the three tokens. "These are mine," he told Téa.

Téa gasped and lightly slapped his arm. "Bakura!"

"What?"

"You can't just do that to people! If this is going to work out between us you're going to have to start being a better person!"

"What?" He looked a bit surprised and wary of her sudden change in attitude.

She grinned somewhat evilly at him. "People know me for my nice personality just as much as they know me for my dancing. And I'm going to show you why! Now let's go! You were going to buy me lunch? That's a start..."

She grabbed his hand again and pulled him along.

_Oh no..._ Bakura thought as Téa led him away from his unconscious fangirls. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

*** This isn't a real song.**

**(lol I just realized that I was always spelling Tea's name wrong! It's "Gardner", not "Gardener". lol I fail~)  
****I also realized that I can't have Bakura as a character in anything without someone mentioning "Ryou" at some point. Must be my inner (and outer) tendershipper intruding on my writing.**

**Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anything unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship it otherwise...**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. Psycho: 'Bloody' Frigging Craziness

**We are in day 2 of the 14 Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to re-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules). Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 1/31/13) (so you don't repeat any requests): psychoshipping (this chapter), silentshipping, polarshipping (requested), servantshipping (requested), stepshipping (suggested), darkshipping (suggested)  
I have asked 2 of my YGO fan friends from school for suggestions and might take one shipping from each of them if I don't get enough suggestions in time from you guys.**

**So what I'll be needing are A CRAPLOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW! Not even T+. **

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Hetalia, or any of the characters in any of those._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #2 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Yami Marik X Yami Bakura  
Psychoshipping

(Rated T)  
(Abridged)

* * *

_~Somewhere on some random street...~_

"What did you just call me?!" Bakura growled.

"You heard me," Melvin said. "Fuuuh-loooooor-enccceeeee!"

"Take that back, bitch!"

Yep, Melvin and Florence- OOPS I MEAN BAKURA!- were randomly arguing again. And Melvin had crossed the line.  
Even though he called Bakura "Florence" about 75% of the time, and it was nothing new.

They started throwing punches and insults.

Then, they were suddenly at a stalemate. But they weren't bleeding for some random reason. Bakura had tried to punch Melvin again and Melvin had caught the fist.

"You wanna do that thing again?" Bakura asked.

"Sure okay."

Bakura started that thing again.

"You can't win, Melvin! If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

"Bull crap! If I strike you down you'll be as dead as Naruto The Abridged Series!"

"Yes but with me gone you'll have my fangirls to deal with!"

"Perhaps we should settle things a bit more traditionally."

All of a sudden, the two evil villain g_ys (would you like to buy a vowel?) dropped their arms and started kissing for no apparent reason.

After about five seconds, Melvin pushed Bakura away and slapped him across the face with his right hand. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Bakura slapped him back, also using his right hand. "What are you talking about?! You kissed me! And you did say 'more traditionally'..."

Melvin slapped Bakura again. "You know that's not what I meant! And _you_ kissed _me_!"

Bakura slapped Melvin again. "So?"

Melvin slapped him again.

Bakura slapped back.

Then they kissed again for another second and slapped each other simultaneously.

Then they started alternating, one slapping the other with every word.

"Why..." _SLAP!_ "Are..." _SLAP!_ "We..." _SLAP!_ "Hitting..." _SLAP!_ "Each..." _SLAP!_ "Other?!"

_SLAP!_

"I..." _SLAP!_ "Don't..." _SLAP!_ "Have..." _SLAP!_ "Any..." _SLAP!_ "Bloody..." _SLAP!_ "Idea!"

_SLAP!_

Then they slapped each other simultaneously one more time and they finally fell from the pain of being slapped so many times and from the strain of using the same hand each time.

"Uuuuggghhhhh..." they groaned. They sat up, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They each had a huge red mark on their left cheek.

"You look ridiculous!" they said to the other.

Then they stood up and looked at the other awkwardly.

"Well this is awkward," Bakura admitted.

"I agree."

They both suddenly fell to their knees, bowed their heads, and clutched at their hearts.

"Sorry!" they said at the same time. "You just look so much like-!"

They gasped and looked up. Oh no they di-_in't_ just about to say that!

"Go ahead and finish that sentence," Bakura said as he got off his knees and sat down on the concrete.

Melvin did the same. "Not until you finish yours."

"I have no problem with that. Marik."

"Ryou."

They stared at each other coldly and sadly.

"I can't believe we lost them... In a Ra-be-damned-bloody-Shadow-Game!"

"I know. I'm still hung up on the fact that we actually lost."

"But you need to get over him. Not only was it extremely awkward for me for you two to be together, but he was also totally useless to you! And he was too weak for you. And it made so many fangirls cry. Even though he was relatively unharmed."

"How do you think I felt about you and Marik?! That was awkward as well! You were too good for him anyway! And we both know that he was as annoying as Orange and as girly as marshmallow."

"True..."

They sighed deeply.

"But I can't deny that I still miss Marik. A little bit. That overly-effeminite little slut..."

"And I have to admit that I still miss Ryou. Somewhat. That overly-British little cream puff..."

They both still felt awkward.

"GET OVER IT!" they shouted.

"Fine!"  
"Fine!"

They stood up and tried to think of a way to lighten the mood.

"Wanna to murder someone?" Bakura suggested. He pulled out a knife.

"Did you even have to ask?" Melvin pulled out the Millenium Rod.

The two evil psychos went off to murder someone.

* * *

_~In some random alley, somewhere~_

Bakura was hungry.

And he had already licked all the blood off his knife so...

"Get the hell off me, Ninja Puff!" Melvin yelled. Bakura was kneeling on top of Melvin, pulling the Millenium Rod towards his face. Melvin tried to pull the Millenium Rod away from Bakura. Because he wanted to lick the blood off of his own weapon.

"Must! Lick! Rod!" he snarled. He was drooling at the sight of it. Um I mean of the blood _on_ it.

As the two yamis wrestled, the guy they had murdered was, on the ground and leaning against the wall farther inside the alley they were in, bleeding all over the place.

At one point, Melvin had finally pushed Bakura off of him. Bakura stood up to attack him again.

But then Melvin pointed the Millenium Rod at him.

Bakura froze and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. But he felt nothing. He opened his eyes. Nothing had happened.

But Melvin was still holding up the Millenium Rod and it was glowing.

"Nice ears," he said to Bakura with a smirk on his face. He looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Huh?" Bakura put a hand up to his hair. Then he narrowed his eyes and put a hand up to his bottom.

"_Very_ funny, Melvin."

Melvin had made kitty ears and a kitty tail for Bakura out of the yellow squiggly lines of death.

Bakura jumped at Melvin again, causing the squiggly lines to disappear. It caught him off guard, and Bakura was finally able to grab the Rod and lick it once. Then he handed it back.

Melvin growled and kicked the rest of the blood off.

"You stupid limey albino feline fruitcake!" he shouted. "You are _so_ getting a hug for that!"

Bakura turned towards the dead body that was farther inside the alley. A moment later, he felt a sharp pain in his arm just below the shoulder. He quickly jumped away and twisted his head around to survey the damage that had already been done. He was bleeding. And the blood was starting to soak into the sleeve of his T-Shirt. Yup. Melvin had stabbed him with the Millenium Rod.

"You just... Stabbed me."

"I prefer the term 'hug'."

"..."

"..."

Bakura suddenly took off the Millenium Ring, made the five pointy thingies stand up straight, lunged at Melvin, and scratched him across the leg with all five pointy things. He tore right through the fabric. All in the span of two seconds.

Bakura stood up straight at watched as Melvin turned to him with a shocked expression on his face. He looked back and forth between the limey kitty and the injury he had just received.

"What the..."

"Yup..." Bakura licked Melvin's blood off of all five points of the Millenium Ring. "Mmmmm... Tastes good."

"Limey bastard."

"Egyptian bitch."

They randomly burst out laughing.

"AAAHHH. My cape hurts."

As they continued laughing, Bakura rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and Melvin rolled up the leg of his pants so their blood wouldn't stain their clothes.

This was normal for them: chat, fight, laugh, murder, repeat. Same thing over and over. It had become routine, almost automatic.

Ever since they had lost Ryou and Marik in a Shadow Game.

_~Meanwhile~_

Two random guys, wearing all black and leather jackets, stood somewhere nearby...

"Hey...Steve!" one whispered to the other.

"Yeah?" the other whispered back to one.

"Look at those two psychos over there!"

"They look pretty evil, Evets."

"And gay."

"And sexy."

"And evil."

"And gay."

"And insane.

"And evil."

"And sexy."

"And also GAY!"

"Hey, Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't one of them look like Marik? And the other one his gay British loverfriendparnerinsexandcri me?"

"Yeah!"

"So..."

"You wanna go murder them?"

"Of course! I was just about to ask you that!"

"Got your gun, Evets?"

"Of course. Got your knife, Steve?"

"Of course."

_~Back in the alley~_

"Anyway," Bakura was saying, "I'm going to get my trench coat. I left it on the motorcycle and I feel like being twice as sexy right now."

He walked around Melvin and headed out of the alley.

Suddenly, Melvin called out to Bakura.

"Florence! Look out!"

"Huh?!"

Bakura turned just in time to see what he recognized as one of Marik's former Steves tossing a knife at his face! It was already three feet away from him and speeding closer by the millisecond! Despite being a super speedy Ninja Puff Thief King, he didn't have time to react!

But Melvin did.

Bakura cringed, waiting to die for the first time ever in 5000 years.

But he didn't.

Melvin jumped in front of Bakura, pushed him back, and blocked the knife with his cape just like Karim (anagram of Marik, coincidence?!) did for the Pharaoh in Season 5.

He looked up and saw the knife lodged in the thick material of Melvin's cape, Melvin holding up the Millenium Rod, and the Steve trapped in the yellow squiggly lines of death.

"Now die, Steve," Melvin commanded

Under the Rod's control, the Steve had no choice but to obey him. He spontaneously died.

Bakura sat on the ground, his breathing and heartbeat fast.

Melvin turned around and looked at him in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." He spoke between inhales. "I'm...fine...but...I...almost...died! Thank you..."

"Well that's a surprise," Melvin said as he moved over to help Bakura to his feet. "I don't think I've heard you say 'thank you' to someone in over three years."

"Yeah..." Bakura got to his feet and his breathing and heartbeat (wait a minute..._what_ beat?) returned to normal. Then he noticed another movement in the front of the alley. So as not to alert the person, Bakura only turned his eyes. The guy, who Bakura recognized as an Evets: a backwards Steve that did the exact opposite of what the Rod commanded him to (yes, Marik often got _very_ confused with those types of Steves), pulled out a gun and pointed it at Melvin. Right at his forehead.

Bakura gasped. He acted quickly.

The gun went off.

Melvin flinched and Bakura fell.

"No!" Melvin raised the Rod again. He aimed it at the anti-Steve and it glowed. "You had better not die!"

Evets died instantly.

"Bakura!" Melvin knelt over Bakura, who had jumped in front of him when the gun had been shot. Melvin knew what happened. Bakura had taken the bullet for him. "You can't die!" he cried.

He put his arms under Bakura's torso and made him sit up. "Who is going to stand by me and look sane by comparison?! Who is going to fight for my Rod? Who is going to help me murder people every single day?! This is inconceivable!"

Then he started singing that song that Marik sang when Bakura left his Evil Council.

"Good bye, my lover/ Good bye, my fre-hend..."

"Shut up. Your singing voice is total rubbish. And Marik already used that song."

"Oh my Ra!" Melvin cried. "Bakura, you live! How?!"

The evil British ancient spirit of the Egyptian Thief King opened his eyes. Then he reached into his super fluffy hair and pulled something small, round, and metal out of it.

The bullet.

He held it up for Melvin to see, then sat up on his own. "You didn't really think I'd let my immortal self die at the hands of a mortal's weapon, did you?"

"If I hadn't been here that knife would have stabbed you," Melvin pointed out.

Bakura waved his hand dismissively at Melvin's statement. "He would have missed."

"Sure. Believe what you want. But I saved your pale British ass."

"And I saved yours." Bakura finally got to his feet. "Let's leave these bodies here. I don't feel like taking them home for once."

"Oddly enough, I feel the same way. Back to the obligatory anime motorcycle!"

"Why do you still call it that?"

"In honor of Marik. Why are you still British?"

"In memory of Ryou. And I'm not British, I'm just gay."

"I hope so," Melvin mumbled.

"What was that?" Bakura asked.

"Hehe... Nothing."

"Hm..."

They walked out of the alley.

* * *

_~They got back to the motorcycle...~_

"Ah...My sexy trench coat..." Bakura put on the trench coat that about 84.29% of his fangirls/fanboys thinks makes him look 5x sexier.

"Holy shit, Bakura! You _do_ look twice as sexy with that thing on!"

"Obviously! Now let's go."

Bakura turned to get on the motorcycle but Melvin put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Not so fast, Florence!"

"Don't call me that. What do you want?"

Melvin's face was all serious. "You look _way_ too sexy in that."

"Your point?"

Bakura suddenly found himself up against the nearby wall, Melvin's lips pressed up against his.

Melvin brought his tongue into play.

Bakura started kissing back and let _his_tongue join in on the action.

They broke away just long enough for Bakura to say, "I believe this is called psychoshipping."...

...and for Melvin to reply, "You believe what is called what?"... ...before they started eating each others faces again. They resumed their hot, sexy, passionate, and violent kiss.

"Hey get a room you psychotic fa-OH MY GOSH MY FACE IT BURNS IT _BURNS!_!"

Melvin had brought his chainsaw out of nowhere and with one hand brutally murdered the random passerby. Then the chainsaw randomly disappeared to nowhere. Now there was blood all over the motorcycle. Again.

Melvin finally moved away to give Bakura room to breathe.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Bakura breathed.

"I... Agree..." Melvin panted.

Their breathing returned to normal within seconds.

"Melvin..." Bakura said. "You wanna play a game when we get home? Not a Shadow Game. And maybe not even a card game if you want."

Melvin grinned. "Sure. What's the penalty for losing?"

"The loser will be the one in chains when we have sex afterwards."

Melvin tapped the Brit's forehead with his forefinger. "I like your way of thinking, Florence. Let's go."

"You really need to get out of the habit of calling me Florence," Bakura said as he mounted the motorcycle. "At least in public."

"Okay then _fluffy_." Melvin got on behind him.

"Go back to Florence."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

Bakura started the motorcycle and they sped off.

* * *

_~On the road~_

It was a good thing that they were at a red light. Because Melvin was being...distracting. The kind of distraction that one is completely vulnerable to when riding a motorcycle with someone sitting behind you...

"Melvin, leave my bat wings alone, please."

Of course, being evil sexy badasses, they weren't wearing helmets.

"I thought they were bunny ears."

"They're bat wings."

"Does it really matter? They both begin with B."

"The difference is that MidKnight doesn't have bunny ears, s/he has bat wings. Now leave them alone."

"I wanna see what happens when I pull them."

"This isn't ICaBBE(oBW). Nothing is supposed to happen besides me biting your fingers off. Or your whole hand."

"This isn't what now?"

"I-C-a-B-B-o-B-W. That other fanfic. Italian-." _Oh wait I'm not supposed to know that..._***** "Nevermind. But stop it. And speaking of Italian things, Florence actually isn't that girly of a name. It's the name of a city in Italy. And if you've watched Hetalia, you would know that Italy is male."

"Or is he?"

"Of course he is. Only HRE thinks he isn't. Do you know the show?"

"I know it, unfortunately. Marik watched it and read fanfiction of it all the time."

"I know. It's because of all the canon and obvious on-screen yaoi, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"By the way, is my arm still bleeding?"

Bakura took his arm out of his sleeve so Melvin could see. "Yes it is."

Bakura put his arm back in the sleeve. "You are so licking that wound clean later."

"And my leg is still bleeding. You're gonna end up licking that for me just the same."

"I don't mind. I like blood. Tastes delicious."

"So do I."

"No one likes the sight or taste of blood more than I do. No exceptions. Your argument is invalid."

"I can't argue with you there, Bakura."

Bakura turned his attention back to the traffic light. "Why does this light take so bloody long?"

Melvin answered him. "Why is the street so eerily empty, why is the sky so appropriately dark, and why have we not been thrown in prison and/or a mental institute by now? Fanfiction convenience, Florence." The light turned green. Bakura sped off. "Fanfiction convenience."

* * *

_~Later, back at home...~_

Melvin sat on the couch, pouting.

Bakura stood in front of him, smirking.

Somehow, both of them were _still_ bleeding.

Bakura reached into his pocket and handed the evil Egyptian yami a key.

"What's this for?" Melvin asked.

"I forgot to mention one thing. The loser also has to bring up the stuff. It's in the basement, as you know. Now get to it, temporary sex slave."

* * *

*** Sometimes in my abridged stories, they are aware that they are in a fanfiction. Kinda like how in YGOTAS they are aware that they are in a show. But for this story Bakura isn't supposed to know about my fanfictions. You almost got yourself another Bunny-Ears-series-type punishment there, Fluffy...**

**Maybe I'll do more abridged, maybe I won't. I don't know yet.**

**Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anyone unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship them otherwise... I need about 8-9 more requests!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Silent: The Serenity of a Silent Scene

**We are in day 3 of the 14 Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**_I'm sorry about this one! I was supposed to look up stuff and stuff about this, and I did. But I probably did a 66% decent job (but hey! It's still within the margin!) of it. DON'T HATE ME FOR RUINING ANYTHING! Remember that this is my first time ever shipping them._ **

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to re-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules). Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/2/13) (so you don't repeat any requests): silentshipping (this chapter), polarshipping (requested), servantshipping (requested), stepshipping (suggested), thornshipping (requested), sickleshipping (requested), fameshipping(requested), darkshipping (suggested XP...)**

**So what I'll be needing are A CRAPLOAD OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW! Not even T+. **

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #3 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Serenity Wheeler (Shizuka K.) X Seto Kaiba  
Silentshipping

Thanks to MaziMe (with My Only One) and Sliver Rose (with Small and Simple Things) for being my inspirations/research for this pairing.  
However it might have turned out crappy anyway because I didn't get to work on it as much as I wanted to, and I didn't have many ideas of my own. But you forgive me for that, right? Because I've never done this before. Again, hence the title.

(Rated K)

* * *

She let herself in through the back entrance with the key that no one else but him knew she had and made her way to his room.

The door was ajar. All was silent inside. She knocked on the door and waited, but heard nothing. She pushed the door open.

He wasn't there.

Then she noticed that the balcony door was open. She made her way over to the balcony door and knocked.

He heard her and turned around. The stressed look on his face transformed into one of joy and relief. He waved her outside.

"Hey there, Seto," Serenity greeted with a smile as she stepped out. She closed the door behind her. "Glad to see you have some time off tonight. You look so stressed."

He returned the smile. "Well that's why I texted you. Needed a break. Come here."

She walked over to where he stood by the railing. She stood next to him, put her elbows on the railing and leaned her head on her hands. She stared out at the beautiful moonlight illuminated view of the garden and sighed happily. Seto moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. He stared out into the night as well.

"So," Seto said, breaking the silence, "you can tell how my week was. How was your week?"

"Oh same as usual. Nothing really interesting happened."

"What about that test you told me you had. How did it go?"

"Fine. I didn't stress about it, as usual. But it was kinda tricky. Not my best subject. You know that one fact you told me last week? Something about it showed up on that test. That one question could possibly be the difference between passing and failing. Thanks for pretty much saving my life!" she finished with a smile.

"Your welcome," he replied simply.

They stayed there silently for a few moments, until Serenity spoke again. She sighed. "I never get tired of this view. What about you?"

"With you, I never get tired of anything."

"Aw..." But she could detect a bit of flatness in his tone. Almost like he was thinking about something else. "Seto?..."

"Yes, love?"

"Are you feeling alright? You seem a little distracted." She leaned over a bit so she could get a good look at his face. In the bright moonlight, she could make out a few wrinkles of stress in his face. His eyes were closed and his arm suddenly tensed up.

Then he pulled her closer and wrapped his other arm around her. He tilted his head down and leaned it on hers.

"Seto..." It was happening again. Something really stressful had happened this week and he had waited for days to show it in front of the only person it mattered to and the only person he would dare let it all out near: her. "Seto what happened?" She hung her hands from the arm drapped in front of her.

"Oh nothing big. Just the usual. Some idiot didn't do his job right and I had to clean up the mess before it became a problem. But what's bothering me is that a short while later I snapped at Mokuba. Oh, Serenity you should have seen the look he gave me. He knew I was stressed out and wound tight but that doesn't mean he wasn't hurt..."

"Sh..." she whispered. "No need to worry about something like that. Mokuba loves and knows you and understands. He won't take it personally. And I WARNED you about this! You need to relax and just let yourself have a little fun once in a while! I know I'm mostly the source of your fun nowadays but you have to learn to just enjoy yourself even when I'm not here."

"You know, you say that every single time I tell you one of my little stress stories. And I never learn. Yet it always makes me feel better..." His arms relaxed again and he pulled her closer still. He picked his head up and continued looking out int the night.

Sensing his mood improve greatly, she decided to change the subject to improve it more and to shy away from the topic of stress.

"So... Remind me why you love me again."

"You didn't forget, did you?"

"Never. I just like hearing you say it."

"Fine. You're just like your brother in so many ways: smart, persistent, loyal... But you're better than him in my eyes. You're smarter, kinder, quieter, more tolerable, less thick-headed... And to not compare you to him, you're just so beautiful. You always know how to make me feel better and... You keep me balanced."

She sensed a hint of a conclusive tone in his voice. But she knew there was more. "Go on. Say it."

"You know I was going to. You live up to your name. You make me feel serene. You are my life's serenity, Serenity."

She giggled delightedly and turned to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you."

"You know what comes next. Your turn."

"Because you're strong and smart and confident, because you make me feel safe and protected, because I can see through that mask of yours and I like what I see underneath, and because I think that you are the most handsome CEO in all the world."

Seto laughed quietly. "Well that's a new one," he remarked.

"I know. I wanted to change things up a bit and also it's true."

"Well I think that you're just as beautiful as I am handsome."

Serenity giggled again. "Must be an awful lot then!"

"It is. Oh, stop. Now you're over-exaggerating."

"I'm not."

"Neither am I..."

He turned his head to look at her. She did the same and leaned away from him so she could get a good look at his face. All signs of stress on his face had completely disappeared. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, the bright blue and the warm hazel each gazing lovingly at the wonderful color that gazed back, before Seto pulled her back and leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"How long," Serenity asked, "will we keep our friendship, and our relationship, secret?"

"As long as we need and want to. So Joey doesn't give you a hard time, so Mokuba doesn't give me a hard time, and to protect you from the heartless idiots who would go to far to bring me down."

Him saying that always gave her the chills, but it also warmed her heart.

Most of the time, a quiet silence was heard from him and a gentle laugh was heard from her. Of course there were rare times when he was the one who laughed and she was the one who stayed silent.

But the best, and rarest, times were when they both laughed.

But their second best times were right now, when both were silent. Because they didn't even need to speak. They knew. She knew that Seto would always protect her. He knew that she would comfort him.

And they knew, as they gazed up at the stars, wrapped in the other's arms, that their love would last long after the world knew about it.

* * *

**(Again, im sorry!)**

**Honestly guys... you're killing me here...with these requests. But I guess this is what I've gotten myself into with this little project I started... I don't ship them and that's how this story works... Again... Hence the title *facepalms and sighs* I'll try to manage your requests as best as I can. The next one will be better I promise!  
At the moment, I have everything up to (but not including) stepshipping completed. I'll look up stuff for the other pairings so I don't screw them up.**

**Hurry and suggest! I won't ship anyone unless you tell me to! Seeing as how I wouldn't ship them otherwise... I need about 6 more requests!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	5. Polar: A FLOORishing Relationship

**We are in day 4 of the 14 Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to re-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules). If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/3/13) (so you don't repeat any requests and know which ones ive looked at): polarshipping (this chapter, requested), servantshipping (requested), stepshipping (suggested), sickleshipping (requested), mischiefshipping (requested), thornshipping (requested), blueshipping (requested), darkshipping (suggested XP...)**

**In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW! Not even T+. **

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #4 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jounochi) X Mai Valentine  
Polarshipping

For Aqua girl 007

Despite random mentions of Mai's breasts and Joey's somewhat obvious Brooklyn accent, this isn't abridged.

(Rated K+ to be safe)

* * *

Joey turned around in his "spinny chair" when he heard the bedroom door slam open. Mai, walked in with a stressed and pained look on her face. Without a sound except for a groan, she walked over to the bed and lay on it face-down, her legs sticking out over the side.

Joey stood up and walked over to the bed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed near her and began gently petting her head. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked her.

She groaned again, turned her head to look at him; and replied, "My back hurts."

"Why. What have you been doing today?"

"Walking. Standing. Sitting. Existing. Don't laugh, but I think it's my breasts..."

Joey almost fell off the bed. No wait... He did fall off the bed.

He got back up and stared at her. "What?!"

"Yep. I've heard about other women whose breasts were so big that their backs hurt because of them. I never thought it would happen to me."

Joey blinked in surprise. "You serious?"

She nodded. "Maybe I should go in and... You know... Surgically..."

"No!" Joey cut her off. "Just no! You are not gonna surgically anything. Not gonna let you do that to yourself. Especially to such a great part of your body. And besides, those other women probably deal with it just fine and all you need to do is ask your doctor how you can do the same."

Mai looked like she was ignoring his last sentence and focusing on the one before it. "Joey... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. What?"

Mai quickly sat up, swung her legs over the bed and spun herself around, and slid right next to Joey. "Be honest. Is the main reason you like me because of my cleavage?"

"WHAT?!" Joey fell off the bed again. He looked up at her sadly from the floor. "Why would you think that?! I love every thing about you. Equally. I would never love your body more than I love you for who you are! And you know that! Why you always askin' me that?!"

She sighed and shrugged casually. "I don't know. Just wondering. Making sure you haven't changed your answer from the last time I ask."

"Well I never will!" He sat back on the bed again. "So stop askin'!"

"Alright." She gave him a giant hug that lasted about two seconds.

"Ow. Easy on the hug or I'll be the one with a sore back!"

"Sorry. By the way...I just found out that I'm pregnant."

Joey fell off the bed yet again, this time hitting his head on one of the legs of the spinny chair. He sat up and rubbed the spot on his head he had hit. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Mai burst out laughing and fell back on the bed.

"What's so funny?!" Joey asked a bit angrily.

"I was joking."

"Why would you joke about somethin' like that?!"

"Because I like watching you fall off the bed."

Joey immediately got back up and sat against the headboard so he _couldn't_ fall off again. "You're mean, you know that?."

"Aw, Joey, don't get mad! I'm only teasing you!"

Joey looked away from her and started pouting. "Meh."

He glanced at her once, and she winked just in time before he looked away again.

"My back isn't really hurting either. I just wanted an excuse to bother you..."

"Hmph." He folded his arms.

She lay on her back and looked at him upside down. He glanced at her again.

"Forgive me?" she pleaded in an adorably innocent voice.

She knew how to get to him; her mouth looked absolutely adorable to him from upside-down! And Mai knew it.

"Well..." He was starting to come around. She could see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Then that ghost suddenly came to life. "Aw you know I can't stay mad at you!" He turned around and fell back so that they were eye-to-eye. They smiled at each other and brought their hands up to their faces so they could hold hands.

Then Mai suddenly sat up and slid off the bed. She let go of his hand.

"Hey, where you going?" Joey asked her.

"Store," she replied. "I just remembered we needed something. Be back soon."

She left the room, winking at him again on her way out.

He sat up and watched her go. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What am I going to do with her?"

* * *

Later, Joey was back at the desk. He had a piece of paper in front of him, several colored pencils next to it, and one of these pencils was in his hand. He gently shaded in one more detail.

Then he stopped his hand and examined his drawing. He wasn't entirely sure he remembered how one part of it was supposed to be colored. So he got up and snuck over to Mai's half of the room, stole something from her desk drawer, and took it back over to his drawing.

He examined the item and filled in the last few components of his drawing with the right colors.

He set the card and pencil down and held up his paper. "Finished!"

_Wow! This looks fantastic!_

A voice from behind him echoed his thoughts.

"That looks amazing! Didn't know you were such and artist!"

"Ah!" Joey jumped as he turned around. Mai was there, looking over his shoulder. He calmed down and asked her, "When did you get in?"

"Like fifty seconds ago. Nice drawing you have there."

Joey had drawn his Red Eyes Black Dragon with one of Mai's Harpie Ladies riding on it's back. Red Eyes's mouth was opened and there was a red orb of light barely visible in it as if he was about to attack, and Harpie Lady had her arm outstretched and was pointing forwards as if guiding Red Eyes's attack. It looked so realistic one would have thought that they were holograms created by a Duel Disk. [To her,] the background looked like the Shadow Realm if it were royal blue instead of dark purple.

She admired the picture with wide eyes. "It's beautiful! Where did you learn to draw like that?"

Joey blushed at the compliment. "Well uh you know... I don't draw in my notebook at school for nothing! I'm not just goofing off, I'm practicing!"

"I can see!" She suddenly took the paper from the desk and examined it more closely.

Joey tried to grab it back. "Hey I wasn't done! I didn't sign it yet!"

"Sorry." She handed it back.

"Thanks." He put his signature in the bottom right corner in yellow so it would show up in green against the blue.

"I wonder how that would look in real life..." Mai wondered aloud.

"Exactly like this!"

"But what about with real people instead of Duel Monsters..."

"How _would_ that work?"

Mai suddenly had an idea. "Let me show you...!"

All of a sudden, Joey found himself lying on the bed on his stomach with Mai sitting on top of him, her legs tucked in and her feet near his waist. It looked sort of like Joey's picture. "Like this, perhaps?" Mai asked him.

"AaahAaahAaah!" Joey screamed. "Mai! Get off me! You're heavy!"

Mai didn't listen. She held her arm out just like Harpie Lady's was and pretended to lead Joey to an attack. "Let's go Red Eyed Black Joey! Let's combine our strength to attack! Hahahahaaha!"

"Get off!" Joey cried again. "You're heavy! I think I'm dying!"

"Oh sorry." She stood up and let him breathe. "But I don't weigh _that_ much. I think I weigh less than you."

He took a few seconds to regain his breath.

Then Mai found _herself_ face-down on the bed and Joey sitting on _her_ back.

"Hee Hee Hee!" Joey snickered. "I place Harpie Mai face-down on the field, and back her up with the spell card 'I'm Sitting On You' and the trap card 'How Does It Feel?'"

"It feels terrible Joey you _are_ heavier than me get off I give up please!"

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes yes yes! I'm sorry for sitting on you and sorry for messing with you earlier! Now please get off!"

"Okay. But only cuz you said 'please'!" He began to stand up.

The moment she felt the weight leave her back, Mai tried to push herself up. But Joey hadn't stood up completely yet and she bumped into him. She pushed him forward and he fell.

"Ah!"  
"Oops!"

His head hit the desk drawers and he temporarily passed out.

She turned her had and saw what had happened. She gasped and cried out, "Joey!" her voice full of concern and apology. She tried to turn around so she could stand up and help him.

She didn't realize that she was on the very edge of the bed and she slipped off. She landed on her stomach and her breath was knocked out of her. Already a bit light headed from when Joey sat on her, she easily passed out when her head hit the floor. She landed on top of Joey's legs.

Oh don't worry! They were fine! After all, they looked totally adorable just lying there on the floor on top of each other.

Those kind of things happened a lot with them.

* * *

**Gosh you guys are killing me with this... But as I've said so many times before, I brought this ship-what-I-don't-ship(-for-a-reason) thing upon myself. I'mma need some help with this. I have a lot of requests now, thanks guys! But I'mma start having to pick randomly from them. If you wanna suggest/request one for me to do, then please if you can suggest a story or author for me to look at for inspiration because like I said a million times, I've never shipped these before.  
Thanks for all your support!**

**To straighten things out...  
What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar  
What I definitely plan to do: servant, step, sickle, blue, mischief  
Ones I've seen you request (all of them except those named above): vase, outcast, staff, mischief, clash, shadow, thorn, fame, gentle, filler, avis  
The ones I MIGHT consider (out of the above list): thorn, fame, **

**So that adds up to... 11. If I can get enough knowledge on the other ones I MIGHT do them.**

**AND HOPEFULLY I WILL DO ENOUGHT THAT I DONT HAVE TO DARKSHIP FOR THE 14TH PAIRING! (yes I am saving it for last on purpose). And if I actually survive all 14 I might continue sporadically after the 14th. Oh speaking of which no one actually suggested a re-do chapter yet. If no one wants then I'll just take that part out and do a 15th pairing.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	6. Servant: Remember Me?

**We are in day 5 of the 14 Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**This chapter will be VERY long. And I have a feeling that mischief will also be very long...  
I'm starting to realize that this project is forcing me to do more hetero pairings than I usually write about... Thanks guys for breaking me out of my yaoi streak!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to re-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules). If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/3/13) (so you don't repeat any requests and know which ones ive looked at): servantshipping (this chapter, requested), stepshipping (suggested), sickleshipping (requested), mischiefshipping (requested), thornshipping (requested), blueshipping (requested), darkshipping (suggested XP...)**

**In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #5 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Yami Yugi X Mana  
Servantshipping

For Aqua girl 007

(Rated K)

* * *

"Hey, Atem! Can I see your deck again?"

"What for?"

"I just wanna have another look!"

Yami sighed and took out his deck. He handed it to her reluctantly. "Here you go, Mana."

She took it from him cheerfully. "Thank you!"

He grabbed her right arm. "If you're going to be distracted while walking, then you might as well not walk up there." He pulled her down from the short brick barrier she walked along that was as high as his waist and separated the path from the lake. "I wouldn't want you falling in."

"Fine!" she said with an exasperated sigh.

It was Mana's fourth day of her first week in the 21st century. Yugi and Yami were both giving her a tour of the city. Yami was in control because he knew Mana better and knew how to explain things to her better. Yugi was watching the tour as well in case he wanted to add anything. If everything went well, Mana would be joining Yugi when the new school year started in two months. So far she had handled the language pretty well and now sounded like she had been born in this time.

But Mana was Mana, as hyper and curious as ever.

She was sifting through the deck that Yami and Yugi were carrying around today.

"Hey!" she cried. "What happened to the Change of Heart?! It was here yesterday!"

"Well we have a lot of cards so we often change the ones in our deck from week to week or even from day to day. I took that one out."

"Oh... Why?"

"No particular reason. Just because."

"Oh..."

She started sorting them.

"I hope you're not rearranging them again."

"Why?"

"Why do you do it anyway?"

"I already told you. Or was that Yugi? I just sort them by recognition. I put the ones I've seen before in front, like the ones I've seen the guardians summon or ones I've encountered during my training. I put the ones that you and Yugi familiarized me with in the middle. And all the way at the back I put the ones that I've never heard of or seen before. And I put the magic and trap cards between each group. Here you go." She handed back the cards.

"Okay," he said as he took them back and put them away. "But you do know that we'll just end up messing up your order again, right?"

"I know. It's alright." She smiled.

He smiled back and then keep looking straight ahead as he walked.

When he looked away, Mana's smile faded a bit. To her, there seemed to be such a contrast between who he was back home and who he was here. And it wasn't just the skin color or clothes or body... His attitude towards her was also different. Still friendly, but a bit more distant. Like she didn't really know him. Yet the person she knew the day after he became Pharaoh was the exact same soul of the exact same person that she was now walking with. Or was he...? Of course, being trapped in a metal pendant for 3000 years would surely take its toll on anyone. But did living in the future really change her friend Atem that much? Would it change her as well?!

"Mana," he suddenly said.

She snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at him. "Huh?"

"You zoned out for a while there," he informed her with a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"

She forced a smile despite her thoughts. "Oh yeah sure I'm fine! Just thinking about stuff..."

"Okay..." They kept walking.

Mana looked at her left hand and stole a glance at the two cards she had stolen from the Pharaoh's deck: Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician. Her and Mahad, she liked to think of them as.

Then she thought of something.

"Hey Atem!"

"Yeah?"

She ran ahead and walked backwards in front of him. "You know how you said that your favorite monsters are Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "They've helped me and Yugi the most in our duels. There isn't a single duel that we've been through that we haven't used them at least once."

"If they're your favorite... Then does that mean that me and Mahad are your favorite people?"

He looked at her in surprise, the question having caught him off guard. He didn't really know how to answer it. "Well... Technically no."

She frowned and looked a but hurt. "Why not?"

"Well... Mahad was a great friend and servant. And an even better magician, as you know. I hold him dearly in my heart and now that I know about his connection to the Dark Magician, I think of him every time I see that card. But I wouldn't think of him as my favorite person because of that. Many duelists have cards that remind them of people they know but they still think of the card and the person differently."

"Oh," Mana responded in a disappointed tone. She looked down and walked a bit slower.

"But that isn't to say that you aren't one of my favorite people," Yami quickly said to cheer her up.

It worked. Mana perked up and went right back to skipping alongside him. "Well that's good! Because I know that you were and still are my favorite person!"

"Thank you. Now can I have those cards back?"

"Uhhh..." she said nervously. "What cards? Ahehehe..."

"I saw them in your hand when you were walking backwards."

"Oops!" Mana handed him the two cards she held and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "How did those get there?"

Yami closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head as he put the cards away. "Oh, Mana..."

Well look at that! Talking about the past seemed to bring out the past in him!

"Oh wait..." Yami said. He stopped walking.

"Hm?" Mana stopped walking as well. "What is it?"

"Yugi just reminded me that this building right here..." He pointed to the building they were in front of. "...is where Bakura lives."

"BAKURA?!" Mana shouted, slightly disgusted and slightly fearful.

"Oh I forgot! Don't worry! It's not who you think!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I explained that there's a Seto in this time who is a descendant of the Seto from the past, and shares his name?"

"Yeah..."

"Same general idea here. It's not Thief King Bakura. It's one of Yugi's friends who I believe could possibly be a descendant of him, which is why he would be accepted by the Millenium Ring. Bakura is actually his last name."

"Oh okay! Whew!" She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. "That's a relief! But wasn't Mahad the owner of the Ring? He was! So shouldn't a descendant of him be accepted by the Ring?!"

"Well I think any descendant of someone with any connection to the Millenium Items would be chosen by the Items and the Thief Bakura certainly had that connection. But I agree that Mahad was better suited for the Ring than Bakura was. Anyway, let's keep going. I didn't realize that Bakura's building was on the way to where we're heading..." They kept walking.

"Which is?"

"The school. I didn't realize he lived in the same direction from it as Yugi."

"Oh okay..." Mana suddenly became excited again. "Oh! Do you think that Mahad would have passed on the Millenium Ring to me eventually?! When I was ready to take his place?!"

"Of course he would have!" Yami said to her. "If you were ready. It would have been a perfect fit for you and you would has been perfect for it."

Mana giggled. "Oh stop it! You're making me blush!"

Yami smiled and side-glanced at her. "Really? I can't tell."

That made her laugh. "Cuz I'm not freakishly pale like you!" She giggled and poked his cheek.

Yami chuckled and gently batted her hand away. "Stop that!"

She giggled again. On the inside, she smiled triumphantly. Talking about the past _did_ work! No matter the topic, she saw him let out his playful side when it was about life in Egypt and not life in Japan.

But she saw his face turn a bit annoyed for a moment. "I saw that!" she said to him. "What are you annoyed about?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing really. Yugi just questioned your comment about his body being 'freakishly pale'. He says it's because he's not Egyptian."

"But you are," Mana pointed out. "So why are you still pale?"

"Because it's not my body." He took a hand out of his pocket and looked at the front and back of it. "Although we do look similar. Makes sense why you mistook him for me that one time. But..." He turned his head to the side and winked as if to someone. "I am taller and slightly better looking."

Yami laughed and took a step back as if dodging someone, probably Yugi.

Mana laughed as well. "I agree, though!" she said. "He _is_ better looking!"

A pause.

"He said 'thanks a lot'."

"No offense though! You're still cute!"

"He said 'none taken'. And 'thanks'."

"You're welcome!" she said with a laugh. "This is really awkward though, not being able to talk to both of you at the same time... I wish you two had separate bodies. Make things a lot easier!"

"It would... Sometimes I wish that one day the Millenium Puzzle would activate some hidden power within itself and give us just that."

"I hope it does, too. Must be hard."

"Sometimes it is but over the years we and all of our friends have gotten used to it. Even Kaiba now recognizes me as a separate person from Yugi."

"Hm..." _If only... Maybe I... Well if I... And then I..._ "So where are we going again?" Mana asked.

"The school."

"Oh, okay." Fizzle! He had gone back to those one-sentence answers again! Oh well...

She glared at him from the side a bit, but then smiled again. He would come around eventually!

But if only he had all of his memory back, he would remember how things were before. And then she could pick up where she left off...

Meanwhile, Yugi had been walking alongside them the entire time, as was the plan anyway. While Yami had simply been walking and playing tour guide, Yugi had been watching Mana. He wanted to just see what kind of person she was, and how she acted around the Pharaoh.

And he had noticed something that he felt Yami wasn't catching on to. Mana was obviously his best friend in his past life. But Yugi could tell that Mana wanted to be a little bit more than that. And as far as Yugi could tell, Yami hadn't figured that out yet.

But should he do something about it? He knew that Yami could be somewhat clueless and oblivious at times.

_So what should I do?_ he wondered. _Should I tell Yami? Should I encourage Mana to be a little more obvious? Should I try to help her drop a few hints here and there? Or should I just stay out of it?_

"Yugi? You okay?"

Yugi looked at Yami, who was watching him with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff... Keep an eye on Mana, will you?" _Did I just intervene?_

"Um... Of course, sure."

Yami turned to her. She was now hovering an inch or two off the ground and was floating beside him. "Mana... What did I say about magic in public?"

"Oh... Oops sorry. You said not to do it."

"Exactly. Now feet on the ground..."

"Hmph... You're no fun!" She stopped floating and her feet touched the ground. "Fine, though..."

"Thank you..."

"Hm..." She suddenly started to think of a strategy...

He didn't remember everything from his past! That's right! Especially his childhood!

That gave her an idea...

* * *

When they got to the school...

"Well here it is!" Yami said. "This is where Yugi and his friends go to school. And we're you'll be going in September."

"Nice. Can we go inside?"

"What? But it's closed..."

"Not a problem for me! You know that! Besides, Yugi told me how they sometimes hang out on the roof even when the school is closed! Right, Yugi?"

Yami turned to Yugi. "Yugi..."

Yugi laughed nervously. "Well I might have..."

"He did! So let's go! I can get us in! You can show me around!"

Yami froze for a moment. Then they switched out.

"Actually, Mana," Yugi said, "I'll be giving the tour. Yami usually locks himself in his soul room while I'm in school." He glared to his right. "Although he _should_ be paying attention."

Yami paid him no mind.

Yugi sighed. "Oh well... Let's go inside. I know how to get to the roof from here, but not inside. Magic us in, Mana?"

"Of course!" She walked over to the school doors and stood right in front of them. She waved her hand at the front doors. Then she muttered a spell under her breath. At what seemed to be the last word, she shouted out "INSIDE!" and the doors flew open. She looked back at Yugi and winked. "There you go! Now let the tour begin! I wanna know this place before I even enroll in September!"

"Okay then... Where should we start?"

~•~

Later, they were on the third floor.

The building was dark, but light shone in through the windows of the classrooms and then through the windows of the classroom doors. And there were also windows in the hallway on one side of the building. And whenever they needed more light, Mana magicked some up.

"You're getting good with your magic," Yugi said to her. "I haven't seen you mess up a single spell since you came here. Maybe this century has a good effect on you."

The comment about time reminded Mana about her plan...

"And this is..." Yugi said as they approached an art room.

"You _sure_ that Yami doesn't know any of these rooms?" Mana interrupted.

"Well he does from the third to sixth. And on the first floor..."

"Can I talk to him then, please? I want him to keep giving me the tour."

"I don't think he really wants to. I don't know why but he always seemed to not like school. It could be the people, the classes, or it could be the school itself... And I know is this place better anyway..."

"Well then why isn't he paying attention more in school then? You share a body and he still doesn't know how your school's layout is? That's crazy! And not like him. He used to be such a good little student. Like practically an angel! He always paid attention. I'm sure he pays attention to what you do here. He knows this place. Trust me."

"Okay then... If you're sure..." Yugi switched them out.

When they switched places, Yugi looked around. His eyes widened when he realized that he was somewhere completely different. He was in room in the hall they were walking down that they had passed a while ago.

"Wha... YAMI?! Why were you walking so far behind us?!" he shouted.

Mana watched as his hair and face changed.

Yami opened his eyes and looked around. "What the... Where? How far behind was I?" He turned around. "Thanks a lot for that random switch, Yugi!" he shouted down the hall they had just walked through. "Remember, now I owe you one!"

"Owe him one what?" Mana asked.

"Oh," he said as he turned to her. "It's just a little thing between us. We sometimes switch out with the other at the most random, annoying, and awkward times. So now I have to think of a time to switch out with him that's really embarrassing or inconvenient."

Mana looked slightly hurt. "What? Giving me a tour of the school is awkward and inconvenient?" She hooked her arm with his and put her free hand on his hand. "Come on, Atem! That's not right!" They started walking again.

"Oh, I didn't mean that being with _you_ was any if that. Just the switch in itself. See, I was in another room far behind us. But he switched us out and it's inconvenient because of how far behind I was. He's probably trying to get back right now."

"How far away can his spirit form be from your body?" she asked.

"Well since my soul isn't bound to the Puzzle anymore..." He put a hand on the golden pendant he wore. "...much farther than before. Several meters. About the length of two of these hallways. Any farther and he teleports instantly to where I am. It's a bit longer when I'm wearing the Puzzle, since it formed our bond. With the Puzzle, it's two and a half hallways of distance. And it's the same when we're switched."

Mana looked back. "So what room is Yugi in, then?"

"The one with that weird inside out box. Remember?"

"Yeah..." _So!_ she thought. _Yugi is about half a hallway behind. And we can shorten the distance and still get privacy by going upstairs to the room directly above the one Yugi is in! So we can be far from Yugi and still have the privacy of him _not_ teleporting to his body! Yes my plan is working!_

She did a little celebration with her free arm. They had stopped walking.

"Mana..." Yami said, snapping her out if her thoughts.

"Huh what?!" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Oh hehehe! I'm fine!" she laughed nervously.

"Hm..." He eyed her uncertainly. "Okay..."

"Hey can you show me the fourth floor? Yugi said you know everything except the second and sixth floors."

"What? But we didn't finish on this floor... And you won't have any classes on the fourth floor. At least I think you won't."

"I wanna know what the whole place is like! I wanna see it anyway! Come on!" She held on to his arm a bit tighter and started walking to the stairs.

"Mana... Why are you holding on to me?"

_Is it too early to start hinting at it?_

"Oh you'll see! Just come on!" She picked up her speed. Yami did the same so he kept pace with her and wouldn't end up being dragged along.

* * *

Yugi could have easily teleported to where they were, or even retreated to inside his soul room and watch from there.

But he knew what was going on. He knew what Mana was doing.

And he was staying out of it.

* * *

Mana led them to the fourth floor. Just before entering the staircase, she had sent a tiny orb of light visible only to her to just outside the room Yugi was in.

When they entered the hallway, she made the tiny orb float up through the floor where she could see it.

_There it is!_

"Hey..." Mana said. "So if I won't have any classes on this floor then why do you know it so well?"

"Simply because Yugi's been on this floor often before. Not to say he still has classes on this floor _anymore_."

"Oh okay... But I want to get to know it just in case. Hey what's that room over there?!" She pointed to her orb of light.

"Oh. I think that's the library..." Yami trailed off as if remembering something.

"Hey..." Mana elbowed him gently in the side. "Snap out of it. Let's go see!"

They walked down the hallway to the library.

Of course, it was locked.

"Mana, please don't br-"

She snapped her fingers and pointed at the doorknob. A clicking sound could be heard and the doorknob turned on its own and the door swung open. She smiled at him.

He put a hand up to his forehead. "Mana I really don't like you doing that... Breaking in like that." Then he laughed lightly. "Reminds me of when you froze the guards to sneak into the palace. And you hid in that vase."

"Well that was different because my spell messed up a bit but now I know what I'm doing. And I have full control of my magic! Let's go in!" They walked in together.

The tiny orb of light faded when they walked in.

"It's dark in here..." Yami noted.

"Hm... Need another light?" Mana started to conjure one up...

"Hold on. Allow me." He put a hand on the Millenium Puzzle and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard.

Mana watched as his face went serious, and a moment later the Puzzle started glowing. "Oooooohhhh..." she said. A warm yellow glow illuminated everything in a five yard radius around them. The light was bright, but not blinding or distracting.

"Nice trick!" she said once he opened his eyes. "Didn't know you could do that."

"Until recently, neither did I."

"But I still could have made a light for us."

"I know you could have. I just wanted to give you a break."

"Aw thanks! You're so sweet, Temu!" It had begun!

"Temu?" he repeated.

"What? Did you forget what I used to call you?"

"I do remember some of my experiences with you, but I don't recall you ever calling me 'Temu'."

"But I did! Oh... But you couldn't have forgotten about us. I know you didn't. Right?"

She suddenly moved close to him. He flinched because of the sudden movement but wasn't alarmed.

But he _was_ surprised when she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

He gently pushed her away. "Mana... What are you doing?"

She feigned surprise. "What are you saying you _don't_ remember?!" she asked him.

"Remember what?"

She winked at him. "That you and I were dating before you became Pharaoh! How could you forget?!"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I... What?!"

"Oh come on, Atem! You remember right? You were totally in love with me!" She turned around and pretended to be hurt. "But I thought you would still feel the same way since you're still the same person." She turned around and looked at him with pleading eyes. "You are still the Atem I know and love, right? And the same Atem who knows and loves me?!"

Yami thought back. _Well_, he thought, _since bringing Mana to the 21st century, I have been regaining some of my memories from my childhood. But as far as I still recall I don't think she ever used that nickname with me and I don't remember us ever dating. I don't even remember liking her as much as she is saying I did. But maybe I _did_ like her that way, and just can't remember. But still... I have a feeling that she could be making this up... But why? She wouldn't try to manipulate my memories... Would she? The only reason she would go that far is if..._ "Mana... You really love me, don't you?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course I do! And I assumed you did too because of your bond with your Dark Magicians! I always thought that the amount of heart you have in those cards was because of your hidden memories of Mahad and I! I know that he was always your favorite of the guardians of the royal court. And I was always your best friend. So I figured that since you like those two monsters so much, that you still felt the same way about me even after all these years of being in that metal Item! And you do, right?"

Yami thought back again. And he realized... _No... I didn't like her that much back then. I loved her as a friend. My best friend. But I didn't love her the way she thinks I did..._ He looked in her eyes and tried to find some hidden secret. _Or does she? I'm fairly certain that I'm right about not liking her that way. So could she be lying to me to make me think that I did like her before in order to try to get me to like her now? If only she knew she didn't need to make that effort... Should I tell her...?_

"Um... Atem?" Mana said. He snapped out of his thoughts and zoned back in. She waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay. Zoned out there for a second."

"Oh I'm fine," he reassured her. "I was just... Thinking..."

"About..."

"I..." _I'll tell her this first._ "I don't think I liked you as much as you're saying I did. I remember clearly that we were best friends, but I don't recall a single moment from when we were 'dating', as you said we were."

Mana hid the nervousness she started feeling and kept it off her face. _Oh no he remembers enough!_

"Are you sure you're telling the truth about that?"

"Uh... Of course I am!" Uh oh... The nervousness broke through. "Why would you say that I'm lying! You totally loved me back then! And you do now! Right?"

Yami could hear the desperation in her voice. She _was_ lying. "Mana. I don't remember any of it. And although there are gaps the gaps are small enough that I know there wasn't a time when we dated or were in love. Are you trying to make up some of my memories to make me try to fall in love with you now?"

She grew even more nervous. "No! That's crazy! I..." She burst out laughing. But it was still a nervous laugh. "Okay! You got me! I'm sorry I was! You're smart, you know that? But yeah sorry for lying but that never happened oh well I guess my plan didn't work oh well better luck next time! Ahehehehe..."

She turned away again. _Drat! He saw through it!_

He looked at her sadly. "Mana... Are you okay?"

She turned back around with a genuine smile on her face. "I'm fine! Just a little disappointed that my little plan didn't work! No big deal!" She suddenly linked arms with him again and smiled wider. "I don't mind! But I wanna know..." Her expression turned thoughtful. "If you _had_ loved me back then... Would you still have loved me now? Like would it work out for us?"

"Uh..." Now it was _his_ turn to be nervous. "Well I don't know... Probably not because the fact that I share a body with Yugi might get in the way and make it awkward. And technically I don't really share it with him; it's his body and I just exist in it." He hoped she would except that.

"Oh that's fine I wouldn't want to make it awkward for you two don't worry about a thing I'll get over it! We can still just be friends! I don't mind! Now let's go finish that tour of the third floor!"

"Hm..." Mana seemed fine about it, despite what she had just been told. _I'll tell her the other half of it when the time is right..._

They walked out of the library and Mana locked the door behind them. Yami let the Puzzle's glow fade as they headed for the stairs.

~•~

Yugi did his best to follow them as they walked above him.

He met them as they were coming down the stairs.

"Yugi..." Yami said when he saw Yugi waiting there. "You know you could have just..."

"I wanted to give you two privacy. So how did it go?"

"What?! You...KNEW?"

"Hm?" Mana said. "Knew what? Oh is Yugi there? Hi, Yugi."

"Hi," he greeted back even though she couldn't hear him. Then he said to Yami, "Um... Yeah I kinda did. I could tell how she felt. It was a bit obvious to me and I wondered how or why oh didn't notice as well."

"Yugi says hi," Yami quickly told Mana before responding to Yugi. "So... Did you switch out on purpose because you were trying to..."

"No! I she asked me to and I didn't see a problem with it. I didn't think you were so far behind us, though. Sorry."

"It's alright," Yami said with a sly grin. "But it still counts and I still owe you an awkward switch-out. You know that, right?"

Yugi gulped and hoped that Yami wouldn't be too harsh on him. "Yeah. I know."

Mana jerked Yami's arm to get his attention. "Anyway..." she said, "Can we keep going? You said we might have classes on this floor."

"Actually..." Yami said in Yugi's voice.

No wait... It was Yugi. Yami was standing in front of them and Yugi had taken over again.

"...I hope we _don't_ have a class on this floor because the two teachers we might end up having are really mean and strict, more so than most other teachers."

Mana and Yami both blinked rapidly trying to process what had just happened. When they did, they both shouted, "YUGI! WHY DID YOU SWITCH BACK IN?!"

He laughed nervously. "Hehehehe... Sorry. I just had to comment on that. But it's true."

Yami glared at him. "You know that counts as another one I owe you, right?"

"Oops."

Mana realized she still held on to his arm, and jerked her arm away. She didn't know of Yugi knew. That mind link he and Yami had was tricky. How much did he know?

Yugi paid the motion no mind. "Sorry about that. But let's keep going anyway..."

The three of them kept walking down the hall.

* * *

"WHOA!" Mana breathed. They stepped out onto the roof. "So beautiful... The view!"

It was mid day. For some reason, the view of the city from this particular location was so much more beautiful than the view of the city from the same height at a location nearby.

Which is why it was a popular and frequented look-out spot for students.

And, as Yami and Yugi could clearly see, it was already popular with Mana.

"This view is fantastic! It's probably even better at sunset!"

"It is," Yami agreed (he and Yugi had switched at some point). "But don't get any ideas about sneaking up here later. You're coming back home now."

"Now?!" Mana cried sadly. "No not now!"

"No, I didn't mean _right_ now. But after this. We've show you all we wanted to so after we leave we can go back home."

Mana sighed in relief. "Well that's a relief!" she exclaimed. "Cuz I like it up here! Hey remember that time...!" She grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him over to the chain-link fence in front of them that surrounded the roof.

"What..." Yami murmured as she pulled him along.

She pressed herself up against the fence and looked out on the city. Yami did the same.

She continued. "...when we were in the palace and you took me to that balcony we weren't supposed to be on? We were watching the sunset..."

"I remember!" Yami suddenly cut in. "And you were trying to get a closer look at this butterfly, but you almost fell! I tried to catch you..."

"...but you ended up falling yourself! And you were hanging on to the ledge, so I..."

"...of course tried to rescue me with magic. But you slipped up a bit. Your wand fell and I caught it..."

"...with your feet! And I ended up having to pull you up by hand. Then in the end that butterfly went on your nose! You looked so adorable when you tried to look at it cross-eyed!" She squealed delightedly and hugged him tightly.

His eyes widened. "Uh... Mana... Let to of me please..."

She realized she was hugging him and quickly backed off.

"Oh um... Sorry about that, Atem! I was just remembering how cute you looked and..." She blushed.

"Uh..." Yami turned to Yugi who had run up to the gate with them. Now he was standing there watching the scene and blushing at the awkwardness he was watching. "Maybe... We should go now? We haven't eaten lunch yet and I'm starving."

"You are?" Yami questioned.

"Well _I'm_ fine. But my body is hungry. I can tell. Let's go..."

"What happened?" Mana cut in.

"Yugi wants to go eat now."

"Oh okay! Yeah you pick the place!"

"You can pick if you want. We passed several food places on the way here."

"Alright then..."

* * *

Yami/Yugi was paying for the food.

Yami wasn't that hungry but Yugi insisted that he order something besides a milkshake. Mana had simply ordered a lot of fries and a drink.

They were talking. Or rather, Mana was talking and Yami was listening. Make that...zoning out.

"Are you listening?" Mana said at one point. She took a sip of her drink.

"Oh sorry..." He zoned back in and looked at her. "I was, but also I was thinking..."

"About?"

"Well, several things. You going to school, school in general, getting Yugi back for the switch..."

"Oh..." She dipped a fry in one of the two dipping sauces they had ordered with their food. "You want some?" she asked, pointing to it. "Because it you do then I'll try not to use it all.."

"No thanks. I don't like that stuff. And Yugi absolutely hates it. If he finds out I had some he'll hate me forever. Well, that's what he told me."

"Okay then..." Mana dipped two or three fries in the little cup and ate them. Then her eyes lit up. "Hey I just got a great idea!"

"For?"

"You know how you have to get him back for that switchy thing you do? Well what if this sauce was part of it?"

"What..." He started thinking her idea over. A sly grin crept onto his face. "That sounds like the perfect idea..."

"Yes! And to make things even more awkward..." She hoped that he wouldn't take this gesture the wrong way or think she was pushing her limits on her feelings... "Like... I could hold your hand and be about to kiss it all romantic like and stuff!" She paused and held her breath to see how Yami would react to that. His face stayed the same, so she continued. "And since you said he's not paying attention to us he will end up being so shocked and confused it will be the perfect revenge! So what do you say? You gonna do it?" She looked at him hopefully.

His face showed a bit of doubt. Maybe the hand thing was too much? But in truth he was doubtful about something else. "I just hope that Yugi doesn't throw up on the table or something. He almost gagged the last time he tasted it by accident."

"Oh he should be fine!" she reassured him.

"So I'll just take a few. Stuff his face a little bit. Even worse and more embarrassing."

Mana laughed. "Oh I love this! Okay okay okay."

Yami took three or four fries, dipped them in the sauce with one hand, while Mana held the other and brought it close to her face, and prepared to switch. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!"

Yami looked over at Yugi, who was standing right outside the window next to them. He had his back against the window.

"Now!" Yami ate the fries with the sauce on them that Yugi absolutely _hated_.

Then he switched.

He found himself outside where Yugi was standing and Immediately turned around to look inside.

Yugi blinked to try to figure out where he was. Then he realized that Mana was kissing his hand.

_Wait a minute..._ Yami thought. _She's not supposed to _actually_ be kissing his hand..._

Yugi freaked out. "MANA!" he tried to say with a mouthful of fries. "What are you doing?!" Then he tasted the sauce on the fries and nearly gagged. "ACK!" He quickly spit them out onto his plate and took the milkshake Yami had bought and chugged it down in an attempt to wash out the terrible taste.

Once the taste was out, he tried again to talk to Mana. "Mana! What was that?! What was going on here while I was out there? I didn't know that things had gotten _that_ serious between you two!"

"What do you mean you didn't know they were that serious! You mean you knew before about..."

"I noticed how you felt about him. I could tell. And what was that I was eating?! I hate that stuff and would never... Hey wait a minute..."

He suddenly remembered that Yami had bought the food. A moment ago, he was outside... But now Yami was the one outside...

Yugi turned to the window. Through it, because of their mind link, he could hear Yami laughing his ancient Egyptian butt off.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yugi, but then closed them again as he continued laughing so hard that he would probably be crying by now...

"OH REAL FUNNY, YAMI!" Yugi shouted at the glass.

Yami stopped laughing and smirked at him. "Well, I owed you one, remember? I set that up."

"You what?!" He turned to Mana. She was waving and smiling at Yugi and trying not to laugh.

"He got you good, Yugi!"

"So wait..." Yugi said to her. "You weren't kissing his- uh I mean my- hand because..."

"No! I wasn't! It was totally set up to freak you out! Hahahaha!"

"Well that was mean..." Yugi said with a pout.

"Aw there there," Mana said as she comfortingly patted his shoulder. "It's okay. But you did kinda deserve it."

"I know. I just didn't think it would be so soon... Ugh... He knew exactly what would freak me out... I hope the next one isn't so soon as well."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he's nice to you. And I won't help him with the next one. It was funny, but it _was_ mean."

"Thanks... I think..."

"You mind if you switch back out again? I wasn't done talking to him though."

"Then why did you do this if you were talking?"

"I asked if he wanted some and he said you hated it so I thought of this!"

"Wait... This was your idea?" He glared at her angrily. But he wasn't really _that_ mad. Not if Mana was the mastermind behind it.

"Uh..." she laughed nervously. "Ahahaha yeah..."

"Hmph... Well just stop teaming up with Yami and conspiring against me."

"Of course! Now can you..."

"Sure..." He let Yami take over again.

As soon as Yami had control again and Yugi's spirit was back outside, Yami and Mana high-fived. "Oh that was so funny!" Mana cried.

"It was," Yami agreed. "But... Mana you do know that you weren't supposed to actually kiss his- Erm...my hand, right?"

She put on an innocent face and replied, "Oops. Must have slipped a bit. No big deal."

"Hm..." For some reason...he didn't believe her.

Yet she was being totally honest.

"Okay then," Yami said at last. "So what were you saying before?"

"You know... I think I forgot!"

Yami laughed a bit. "Typical of you," he said. He finished up the last of his food. Mana had finished up the last of hers.

"So... We're leaving now, aren't we?"

"I don't see any reason to stay. If you want to keep talking we can just talk on the way home."

"Okay."

Yami sent a message to Yugi that they were leaving. Yugi replied that he was going to hang out in his soul room for the rest of the walk back. That was fine with Yami.

Yami and Mana threw away their garbage and left the food place.

* * *

The walk home was short and quiet. But it was long enough to give everyone time to think.

About what, exactly?

Who knows?

* * *

They walked in the shop.

"Hello, Mr. Muto!" Mana greeted.

They saw Yugi's grandpa talking with a customer. The customer was looking at something in the counter at the moment, so Solomon had time to talk to Yami and Mana.

"Hello there, Mana and Yu-" He looked at the hair. "Er I mean Atem. How was the tour? How do you like our city?"

"Oh, it was fine," she replied. "City's pretty interesting. They showed me the best parts And the places they go often. And they came me a nice tour of the school!"

"Mana!" Yami whispered in a warning tone.

"You toured the school?" Solomon questioned. "While it was closed? Yugi..." He hoped that Yugi was listening.

"He's in his soul room right now," Yami told him. "And I was-"

"Not responsible!" Mana finished for him. "I asked them to show me and I opened the doors. Sorry! I just didn't want to be totally lost in September."

"Hm..." Solomon closed his eyes and put a hand on his chin. "Well I suppose I can let this one slide since you're new, but now you know not to break into closed buildings." He opened his eyes and addressed Yami. "You don't plan to take her to the museum tomorrow, right? Seeing as it's _closed_."

"Of course not. I assure you there won't be any more breaking into places. Right, Mana."

She wasn't listening. She was thinking. But she heard a little of what he said and vaguely replied, "Huh? Oh sure of course."

"Hm... Right... Anyway we'll see you later, grandpa."

"Alright. See you later." He turned to the customer who had just asked him something. "Well it _is_ one of a kind. However, there's one that looks similar to..."

Yami and Mana passed them and headed for the house.

"So everyone you know is used to you two sharing a body?" Mana asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Pretty much. The only person we know that still isn't used to it is Kaiba. But everyone knows that he'll get used to it eventually. Even Mokuba is used to it by now."

"Oh okay..."

"Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering."

They stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Anyway imma spend the rest of today in my room. Call me when dinner is ready!" Mana ran to the guest room, which now served as her room.

Yami waved good bye and headed for Yugi's room.

Both of them closed the door behind them.

~•~

As soon as the door was closed, she locked it behind her.

Mana went over to a locked chest she had in front of her bed. She put a hand around her neck and felt for the string that she had painted the exact same color as her skin and pulled it up. At the end of it was a golden key.

She removed the key from around her neck and fit it into the chest's lock and turned it.

It opened.

She swung the lid open and looked inside.

It was filled with old-looking notebooks and scrolls.

She took out several of the notebooks including a small spellbook, got a pen from the bottom of the chest, and set everything up on her bed. She immediately went to work, looking through the notebooks, memorizing details, and occasionally taking notes and writing stuff down in the spellbook.

At one point, she started talking aloud as she worked. "Maybe this will work. I promised myself that I would be with him when he wasn't Pharaoh. I thought that I was too late but now I see I was too early. This is sure to help! I know it!"

She stayed up and in her room almost all night, and even magicked her food in and dirty dishes out when dinner was ready.

She fell asleep with her face on one page and her hand on the opposite page of her spellbook.

* * *

The next day, Yugi informed Mana that he (and Yami) were going out to help Joey with something important. They would be back by noon.

Mana said that she would stay behind.

As soon as they were out the door, Mana snuck into their room.

_~Later~_

Yugi felt something calling him.

They had walked back in just minutes ago with Yami in control.

And now Yami was calling him to come out.

Yugi materialized himself next to Yami. "What is it?"

The former Pharaoh was holding a small piece of paper in one hand and pointed to where they had left the Millenium Puzzle with the other hand. "Museum," was all he said before walking out of their room.

* * *

The museum was closed for the day. But they knew how to get in anyway.

Yami walked in to the museum. Yugi floated behind him in spirit form.

"She said she'd be here..." Yami said aloud.

"I still can't believe that she took the Puzzle!" Yugi exclaimed. "It doesn't strike me as something she would do."

"It's not. She's obviously planning to give it back. She must want it to be here for some reason. But why?"

"Glad to hear that you two made it," a familiar female voice echoed through the museum.

"Huh? Look!" Yugi pointed to the entrance to the section about Egypt. In the entrance was a little ball of blue light.

"Follow the light," the voice said again. The blue light flew away.

Yami chased after it without another thought. It led them to the large room that once housed the two giant rocks. The light faded once they got there.

Mana stood at the back of the room in the light of a spotlight.

"Glad to see you here, Atem," she greeted cheerfully with a wave.

"Mana, what is the meaning of this?" Yami asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why did you take the Puzzle? And my cartouche? And our cards? And our Duel Disk?"

Yugi gasped. "You said she only took the Puzzle! She took more?"

"Erm... Sorry. I didn't want you freaking out and trying to deal with her."

"What, you think I can't deal with her?"

"No, I just prefer to handle it myself. Seeing as I know her better."

Yugi backed off. "Oh. Makes sense."

"You two done?" Mana asked. "Come here!"

Yami walked closer. He noticed that she had a small table next to her with several things on the table: the Millenium Puzzle, several cards, Yami's cartouche, a small spellbook, a Duel Disk, and...! The Millenium Ring and key!

"Mana! What are you doing with the Millenium Ring and Key?!"

"Found that Bakura guy you told me about, he let me borrow it. And I borrowed the Key from you as well."

"Why?!"

"Atem..." Mana said sadly. "Listen. You know I love you and I know to only consider me a friend. But you'll totally love me after I do this! Just trust me!"

"Do what?" Yugi asked. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know. Mana, what are you doing?"

"You a favor. Now please stand right here!" She moved over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and moved him to a certain spot on the floor a few feet in front of the table. Then she brought four chairs out from behind the table. She put one on either side of Yami, one behind him, and one in front of him, each one three feet from him and the backs of the chairs away from him.

Then she took the cards. She took two of them and placed each one on a chair to his left or right. He looked at them and saw that they were the Change Of Heart and De-fusion. Then she took the Millenium Items. She tied the Ring and Key to the top of the chair in front of him with a single piece of string, then put the Puzzle on the seat, ran the ends of the string through it, and tied them together. Finally, she took the cartouche and placed it on the seat of the chair behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked as Mana worked and positioned everything carefully in the dead center if the chair. "Some kind of ritual? I'd like you to tell me what you're going to do to me before you do it!"

"Don't worry!" she said reassuringly. "I know what I'm doing! I worked on this all night and I thought it out very carefully! Trust me! You'll see! And you'll thank me."

"So _this_ is why you locked yourself in your room yesterday?"

"YUP!"

Mana walked out of the circle of chairs and over to the table. She put the Duel Disk on her arm and activated it, but didn't turn the hologram projectors on. She put the rest of the cards she had on each of the five card slots. She walked back into the circle and showed them the Duel Disk so she could see the cards.

All five Dark Magicians that they had were there. The Dark Magician Girl was the outermost card, with the Dark Magician right next to her. Mana winked at Yami.

"What are those for?" he asked as she walked away.

"For power and confidence," she replied. "I need all the help I can get."

"Uh..."

"I'm almost ready! But there's one more thing... Yugi, try to see if you can pick up the cartouche."

Yugi shrugged and walked over to the chair to do it.

Yami watched for a second then turned to Mana. "Mana, he doesn't have a physical presence. He's in spirit form. He won't be able to do it."

"Yugi, try as hard as you can to have a physical presence!" Mana shouted.

"Um okay..."

Yami could see him trying hard to pick it up. But it didn't work.

"Mana, he can't."

"Okay then. Switch out and you try."

"Uh..." Yami blinked and looked at Yugi. Yugi shrugged and switched.

Their body got shorter by several inches and his hair changed. Then Yami was the one by the chair and Yugi was in the center. "Go ahead and try it," Yugi said to him. "Maybe you'll have better luck."

"I still don't know why she's doing this..." He turned to the necklace.

As he tried, Yugi turned to Mana. "Why are we doing this anyway?"

"Nope!" she said with smile and a wave of her finger. "No spoilers until it works or fails. And it _will_ work! Stop asking!"

"Fine..."

"Yugi I can't," Yami finally said.

"Mana, he can't do it either," Yugi passed on.

She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "Fine. Switch again."

They switched and Yami was back in control and Yugi was by the chair.

"Now take _ONE_ step back," Mana ordered.

Yami took one step backwards.

"STOP! Okay now Yugi. Come here and stand _EXACTLY_ where he just was."

By now they were just going along with whatever she said in hopes that she would reveal her intentions just before she did whatever she was going to do. Yugi did as she instructed and walked to directly in front of Yami. He faced forward.

"He's there," Yami informed Mana.

"Good. Now sit on the chair behind him and put the cartouche on. Then sit still."

He hesitated, but did as she asked. He walked over to the necklace, picked it up, and put it around his neck. Then he sat down in its place and stayed as still as he could. He folded his arms and crossed his legs.

"No no! Sit up straight please!"

He sighed. This was starting to get annoying. But he obeyed.

"Thank you two for your cooperation! Now let's pray to the Gods that this works! And also have faith in me! I'm gonna need it!"

"What?!" Yami and Yugi shouted. Was she implying that this had a chance of not working and she needed support and luck to make it go right? Neither of them doubted her skill, but they wanted to be sure that whatever she was doing had a 100% chance of working regardless of confidence or support.

They started to get nervous.

"Mana... Are you sure about this?"

"OH MY GOSH YES!" she shouted. "I am. Come on! You know I'm a good spellcastor. And I know what I'm doing! I have every little detail planned out and I even took extra measures to make sure this works 110%!" She held up the arm with the Duel Disk as she said this last sentence. "Trust me!" she said one last time. She looked at each of them in turn with pleading eyes.

Yugi was surprised that she could look him right in the eyes. He took in her pleading, yet confident and trustworthy, expression. He turned to Yami. "I trust her. I don't know what she's doing but I have full faith in her that it will work. You should too."

Yami looked between Yugi and Mana. They both looked so serious. Then they smiled reassuringly. Yami smiled as well and relaxed. "I do."

"Okay! Here we go!"

She stepped out of the ring of chairs and walked over to the table. She went on the other side of it and opened the spellbook. "I'm using what Mahad taught me about taking monsters out of tablets, mixed in with some other stuff I found and a spell I combined with another. This should work! I know it!"

Yugi had been paying close attention. He suddenly pieced together what Mana was trying to do.

"Yami! She's trying to..."

"No spoilers, Yugi!" Mana shouted as she flipped to a section with blank pages.

"You can hear me?! But..." She turned to one that had something written on it.

"Oh it's only for today. It's because of this thing we're doing. I couldn't hear you before. But anyway... Here we go! Ready, Atem?"

"Ready."

"Ready, Yugi?"

"Ready!"

Mana closed her eyes. She started mumbling words they couldn't hear. They felt a powerful energy in the room radiating from her. They could practically hear it in the form of a low humming.

The Millenium Items on the chair in front of Yugi glowed.

Then the cards on Mana's Duel Disk. Yugi and Yami could just barely make out the forms of the five Dark Magicians hovering behind her, each had their eyes closed and each had a hand on Mana. The ones to her left and right had that respective hand on her shoulder. Dark Magician Girl was right behind her, and had her hand on Mana's head. They were visible for one more second before Yugi and Yami couldn't see them anymore. But the cards still glowed.

Then the cards on the chairs glowed. First the Change Of Heart. Then De-fusion. Both of Yugis felt a thick line of energy connecting them as the cards glowed.

Then the cartouche started glowing. Yami looked down as the hieroglyphs glowed one by one untill the light blended with that of the other characters and he couldn't tell one from the other.

It was then that he realized, just as Yugi had, what Mana was doing.

But he stayed still and silent as Mana had instructed.

Mana continued chanting.

It seemed more like she was repeating a spell under her breath than chanting a long spell.

She seemed to have reached the last word of the spell once more. She threw her hand up in the air and her eyes shot open. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "SEPARATE!"

All of them could feel a blast of energy when she said it.

The line of energy between Yami and Yugi thickened. They could feel it.

They suddenly switched. Yugi was now sitting in the chair and Yami was standing in the center of the circle. He was wearing the cartouche.

The Change of Heart's glow faded.

Then Yugi and Yami both felt like they were growing distant even though they weren't moving. It felt like they were separating. It hurt. They cried out in pain. The lines of energy between them suddenly disappeared. The pain ceased.

The De-fusion's glow faded.

Then Yami started feeling strange. He felt like he was coming more and more corporeal. He saw himself fading into sight. He felt weird... He closed his eyes and let whatever was happening happen.

Meanwhile, the glow of the Millenium Items faded.

Then, Yami felt a strange power overcome him and add to the way he felt. It was odd... He felt dizzy and tired. He fell backwards onto the floor with a loud _THUD_!

Just before he blacked out, he heard Yugi and Mana calling out to him, heard the humming fade, and saw the cartouche's glow fade.

* * *

A minute or two later, he woke up. He noticed that he was sitting in one of the chairs and Yugi and Mana were looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces.

He opened his eyes and looked around while keeping his head still. "Did it work?" he asked quietly.

Mana laughed. "See for yourself, Atem!" She grabbed his and Yugi's hands and started spinning the three of them around.

He laughed for a moment before he realized that he could feel Mana and Yugi's hands...

"I..." He broke away from them and looked down. "Have... My own body!" He looked up at Mana happily. "Mana! It worked. Oh my gosh it worked!"

"I told you!"

He looked pretty much the same as he did when he was in control of their body, but now he was taller than Yugi now, as tall as he had been in his past life. And his eyes were a slightly different shade of violet.

"And I..." He zoned out for a moment as if remembering something. "I think I got almost all my memories back!"

He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and she tensed for a second but was hugging back instantly. "I knew you would totally love me for this!" She pushed him away to look into his eyes. "Well... Do you?"

"Uh..." he said nervously. "I... Uh... Well to tell you the truth... I kinda lied about before. I only considered you a friend back in my _past_ life. But now...in this new century and the way it has changed my spirit... Well I'm starting to wonder why I didn't ask you out back then." He winked.

"Are you saying that..." she started to say with wide and excited eyes.

"I _do_ like you?" he finished for her. "Yes, Mana, I am."

"WOO HOO!" she cheered. She jumped into his arms again and kissed him in the lips.

He kissed back.

Yugi watched them awkwardly. "Ahem..."

They turned to him. "Yeah?" Atem asked.

"Question... Now that you've got your own body and all... Do you still want me calling you 'Yami' or should I call you 'Atem' like the others do?"

"Whatever you want, Yugi," Atem replied. "But I think I'll start answering to Atem more often." He looked at Mana when he said this.

She giggled. "Okay then! Now let's get out of here!" She skipped away happily with her eyes closed. But then she bumped into something.

"Ah!" she cried as she fell back. She opened her eyes.

Or maybe it was some_one_.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atem asked her. He stood in front of her with his arms folded and a small smile on his face.

"Leaving..."

"Not yet." He pointed behind her.

She looked. He was pointing at the mess of chairs and cards and items. Yugi was over at the table picking up the cards and Duel Disk. He turned around and looked at them. "You made the mess," he said, "you gotta clean it up."

"Aw!" Mana said with a huge slouch. "I forgot about that part..."

"Well get to it," Atem instructed her. "Me and Yugi wanna have a little talk alone. About this new situation we have. Come on."

Yugi ran to the front of the exhibit room and walked out into the next room with Atem.

"Ugh!" Mana groaned. "Well! Better get started." She raised her hand and prepared to cast a spell. But...

"With_out_ using magic!" Atem's voice called from the other exhibit.

She groaned again and lowered her hand, then she walked over to the mess and started cleaning it manually.

"Well!" she said happily as she worked. "At least I did what I said I would do all those years ago: Get Atem to love me. Sure he's 'Yami' now. But I don't care! I like him better this way anyway! And Yugi is cute... He kinda reminds me of a baby panda..."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?!" Yugi's voice echoed loudly from the other room.

Oops. She had forgotten that sound traveled here. Oh well. "Sorry!"

* * *

**Gosh you guys are killing me with this... But as I've said so many times before, I brought this ship-what-I-don't-ship(-for-a-reason) thing upon myself. I'mma need some help with this. I have a lot of requests now, thanks guys! But I'mma start having to pick randomly from them. If you wanna suggest/request one for me to do, then please if you can suggest a story or author for me to look at for inspiration because like I said a million times, I've never shipped these before.  
Thanks for all your support!**

**To straighten things out...  
What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant  
What I definitely plan to do: step, sickle, blue, mischief  
Ones I've seen you request (all of them except those named above): vase, outcast, staff, mischief, clash, shadow, thorn, fame, gentle, filler, avis  
The ones I MIGHT consider (out of the above list): thorn, fame, **

**So that adds up to... 11. If I can get enough knowledge on the other ones I MIGHT do them.**

**AND HOPEFULLY I WILL DO ENOUGHT THAT I DON'T HAVE TO DARKSHIP FOR THE 14TH PAIRING! (yes I am saving it for last on purpose). And if I actually survive all 14 I might continue sporadically after the 14th. Oh speaking of which no one actually suggested a re-do chapter yet. If no one wants then I'll just take that part out and do a 15th pairing.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	7. Step: Finding The Abiak Pets

**We are in day 6 of the 14 Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Sorry if the chapters I post on weekdays are kinda unedited (compared to how well i usually edit them). Like so many of us on this site, I have school. So I post before homework instead of checking for errors again, like i have time for on weekends. Sorry!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to re-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules). If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/5/13) (so you don't repeat any requests and know which ones I've looked at): stepshipping (this chapter, suggested), sickleshipping (requested), mischiefshipping (requested), fameshipping (requested), outcastshipping (requested), blueshipping (requested), thornshipping (requested)**

**In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. To start, give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #6 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Noah Kaiba X Mokuba Kaiba  
Stepshipping

(Rated K)

* * *

"Finally!" Kaiba sighed in relief. He threw himself on the couch of the seldom used family room in the Kaiba mansion. "The tournament is over... And so is that Ancient Egyptian Magic bull crap."

Mokuba watched him as he had his own little internal celebration and sigh of relief.

"Uh... Want a hug, big brother?" Mokuba randomly asked.

"Usually I'm not a huggy person but I'm feeling surprising happy right now. So yes, I would like a hug."

Mokuba ran over to his brother and gave him a quick hug. Then he suddenly ran out of the room. "Kay see you later bye!" he blurted out before he disappeared from view.

Kaiba stared at the doorway after him with a confused expression on his face. "What was that all about?" he asked aloud. Then he turned his gaze to the ceiling and just let himself relax after the craziness of Battle City.

—

Mokuba instantly went to his laptop and turned it on. He took out a small blue notebook and turned to a blank page.

"Finally," he said aloud as the laptop started up. "It's all over. Now I have time to do this. I just hope it's not too late to start looking. But I _will_ find..."

And it had begun.

* * *

_~A month later...~_

"Mokuba!" Seto banged on Mokuba's bedroom door. He usually knocked, but this had been going on for too long and he was starting to get pissed off. "Unlock this door right now!"

There was a shuffling heard inside the room, then a few moments later, to Seto's surprise, the door unlocked and opened a crack.

He could just barely see Mokuba's eye through the crack. "Hey there, Seto. Sup?"

Seto pushed the door open a bit, and Mokuba smartly moved aside so he could come in.

"Don't give me that," Seto said coldly as he entered. "You've been at this for a month now! What have you been doing?!" He looked at Mokuba's bed, which didn't have the laptop on it as he would have expected.

"You've been on your laptop every single day this past month, you constantly log in to Kaiba Corp's important document and file network, and you keep downloading random and useless programs that I know I'm paying for! And I found yet _another_ virus in the systems that I learned originated from _your_ laptop and got into the main system! What are you doing?!"

Mokuba's face stayed neutral as it always did nowadays. Then he answered plainly and emotionlessly, "I will find him..."

'Again with that phrase!' Seto thought in annoyance. 'Why does he keep saying that?'

"I'm sorry, Seto! But everything I'm doing has a purpose and it's under control! I promise! Anything that happens I will take full responsibility for!"

"I know. You told me this already. You _are_ taking full responsibility for it. Which means that you are the one I'm putting in charge of fixing this mess. You know full well that 85% of Kaiba Corp data is electronic. If you cause this company to fail because of a stupid little project..."

He cut himself off when he noticed Mokuba looking away and watched a single tear roll down the side of his face. He wasn't being _that_ harsh, was he? He had talked to Mokuba like this just last week and he had been perfectly fine. So why was he crying now...

"Hey..." Seto walked up to Mokuba and kneeled in front of them so they were eye to eye. He put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "You okay, little brother?" he asked in a much softer tone.

"Please don't say brother right now..."

"What?"

A few more tears fell. "_Please_ don't say brother. Not until I find..."

"Find what?" Seto asked him somewhat desperately. "What are you looking for and why does it involve infiltrating the company's computer network? You've let so much stuff in through your laptop network, and you won't tell me why it's necessary. Tell me..."

"I can't... I want to do it by myself and I..."

Seto put his other hand on Mokuba's other shoulder. "Whatever project you're working on, if you tell me what it is I can get some of our computer experts to help you do it safely and _not_ jeopardize the company. You need something for this, just ask and I will make sure you get it. But don't keep me in the dark, Mokuba. And if something is bothering you, tell me."

"I..." More tears started falling. Mokuba broke away and ran over to his bed.

Seto followed him. "Mokuba tell-"

Mokuba looked up to where Seto was about to sit and shouted, "No! Not there!"

Seto almost put his full weight on the bed, but stopped when he felt something hard under his bottom. He stood up and stared at the spot, then pulled Mokuba's comforters back.

There was the laptop. The "sleep mode" light was blinking slowly. Mokuba _had_ been working on it.

Secretly, Mokuba had hidden it under his bed sheets before he had opened the door for Seto.

Seto picked up the laptop and moved the comforters back in place, then placed the laptop on top of them.

"So you _were_ using it before I came in," Seto commented.

"Yes but please leave it alone! There's a reason I didn't ask for help!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know... About... Him..."

"Who is 'him'?" Seto put a hand on the laptop like he was about to open it. "Can I..."

"I... Well you're family too, so I guess it's okay. Go ahead..."

"Family too? What does that mean?"

He opened the laptop and saw that Mokuba had set it to require the password after exiting sleep mode. Clever.

"The password is Abiak Pets. Capital A and capital P."

"That's odd. Last you told me it was TehCharmanderz."

"I changed it a month ago."

Seto typed in the password. The first thing he saw pop up was a diary of sorts that Mokuba had been writing. He scrolled to the top of the page and looked at the date. Today.

It seemed to be a recap entry, where Mokuba was just going over what he had done this past month.

"You... Can read it if you want. Aloud so I know where you are."

Seto glanced at Mokuba. His face was tear-streaked and hurt. He simply looked sad. Like he had lost something dear to him.

"Exactly when did you start this project?" Seto asked, wanting to know some background information before he read the journal entry.

"Right after Battle City."

"And when did you first get the idea for it?"

"Erm... Right after we escaped."

Seto didn't need to ask from where.

"And exactly what _kind_ of project is this?"

"I'm... Searching the world's computer system for..."

"Something?"

"One."

"What?"

"Not some_thing_."

"Who..."

"Seto just read it please?!" Mokuba suddenly cried out. "You asked and now you're stalling!"

Seto's eyes widened for a moment at his brother's tone. But then the turned to the laptop and started reading.

"'I will find you.'," he read. "'I will find him. He said he would return one day and he thought he was lying to make me feel better. But he isn't lying. He won't break his promise because I will make sure he keeps it.  
"'I will find you... Brother.' Mokuba! Is 'he'..."

"Yes. He is."

* * *

_~Earlier that day...~_

He realized that he _had_ let a virus in. He knew that he had. He had done it on purpose. But it wasn't what he was looking for. It was a red herring. He wouldn't be that virus. Thank goodness it was only a weak virus and was easily stopped by his own laptop's firewall.

He decided to finish up the journal entry he had started that morning.

He opened up the document and looked at the door. No one was coming.

So he began to type again...

* * *

_I've been doing this for a month now. I said I would do a recap entry instead of a regular journal entry every month. The first happened when I started the project and here is my second._  
_So I've been looking for him for like a month now. I've been doing everything I can to find him. I know how he is. Even though he was kinda evil and mean when we met him, I could tell his true personality when he helped us escape. I know how he really is. I just know._  
_I've been using what I know about him and his personality to track him down. I've been searching through all kinds of programs and softwares and all sorts of stuff like that. As I said before, I look for the ones that seem like he would hide in them. Like for example, I remember how he liked that mansion and it wasn't for show. I found a little game that had a mansion EXACTLY like that. Even though I wasn't in it myself much, Joey and the others described it to me. So I KNOW that's where he got the inspiration from. The game! So I checked it out and set up Kaiba Corp's virtual reality simulator to it so I could explore it myself without having to buy the game. But he wasn't there, as I had hoped. Oh well._  
_But that's no big deal! There were other places I was looking! And other things I was trying! Along the way, I took bits and pieces of the places I went to and started creating my own program! Seto would be proud! It's like a sort of remake of the virtual world that we went to, but with the stuff that he likes as opposed to the stuff that he just wanted us to see. This place is about 50% done! Maybe by next month it will be 100% done and everything! I can't wait! It's gonna be epic!_  
_But I still need to find him... And the games and programs and softwares weren't getting me anywhere. So I broke into Kaiba Corp's network do I can gain worldwide access to things that this laptop doesn't let me see. And I even used some of the company's files to see if he was there. He wasn't. Of course. If he was in the system surely he would have found a way to my laptop by now. Right? I hope so._  
_But then I realized a week and a half ago that he might not be in a system or program: he might be in a VIRUS! I don't know why he would choose one to hide in, but he might not have any other choice! So now I'm looking for him in viruses and stuff like that to see if he might be trapped in one of those. And of course I only let the small and relatively harmless ones in. The ones that the firewall can stop. But I know that they've been getting into the system and screwing with some files and data. I'm sorry, Seto!_

"Well apology only excepted if the rest of this project is good enough..."

"Shut up and keep reading. Please."

Seto's eyes widened briefly again at Mokuba's tone. He wasn't actions like himself. Could he really love his brother that much that he was getting extremely and uncharacteristically defensive?

But he kept reading.

_But I will take full responsibility for them. As a Kaiba, I will take full responsibility for my actions and not blame him. If anything goes wrong I will fix it! But I will never give up on my quest._  
_The other day one of our technicians, one of the twins either Kisani or Malika, noticed that I was working with my laptop during like 90% of my time. She asked if she could help with whatever I'm doing and help me make it go by faster. I turned her down. I don't want them knowing why I'm doing. They wouldn't understand. And they don't know enough to help me anyway. Only I still exist to know what he was like. His TRUE heart. And I know how to find him. Only me._  
_Seto wouldn't understand my quest either. He wouldn't even understand why I'm doing it! He would say something like, "he's gone and you can't find him" or "he'll find his way back so just stop trying to mess with the system" or "let someone help you so you don't screw the company up" or something like that... But I WON'T give up! I won't! And I don't need help because no one else knows how to find him. Not even Seto. And..._

_Erm..._

_Because I don't want anyone to know how much I really love him._

_So recently I think I've been getting close to finding him. Not sure how I know but I seem to just be able to... I don't know FEEL him near..._

_But even if I do find him, there's the small task of getting him a body to live in. I remembered what Yugi said about why Pegasus wanted the Millenium Items and our company and I_

"Seriously, Mokuba?"

"What?"

"You seriously believe those idiots and their stories about magic and Egypt?"

"I do! It's so obvious, Seto! It's real! I saw proof of it, you saw proof! You just wanna deny it and think that it's a hologram or hallucination. But keep reading."

"Fine."

_got the craziest idea that maybe I could do that to give him a body as well. But of course Yugi and the other Yugi and his friends are all protecting those items and stuff. And I would never try to use some system that creates bodies for people. Maybe..._

_I remember how Yugi told me that the evil Bakura tried to steal my body when my soul was in that card so he could put his soul into it and leave Bakura's body. Maybe... We could do that. Share a body. I wouldn't mind. It would mean that I'd be closer to him and that's exactly what I want: to find him and be close to him._

_I do think I've almost found him. But... The same three questions I've been asking myself this past month: How to get him out, how to give him a body, and how I'm actually going to let him know I've found him._  
_The third will probably answer itself. The first might turn out to be easy. The second...I know what I WANT the answer to be but..._

_I don't know. Maybe this is all for nothing. Maybe he really is gone... But... No I can't give up. I know what Seto would say. He would probably say that I need to let go or get over it or just accept it. But no..._

"Do you really think I would say that?"

"I did. Because you're all about letting the past to and getting over the sad things. Well maybe I don't want to let go! Keep reading."

"Fine."

_So... Now for today's actual entry._

_I've started looking at this one type of virus and program. It's kinda like an inception._  
_The virus is a virus hidden in a virus: the virus was programmed to do one thing, while the virus within it is screwing with it. So now it's harmless. I looked for him in it, but I think I woke up the inner virus. It went into the main system but I'm sure that at this very moment it's probably running around looking for a virus to infect. Or getting killed by Kaiba Corp's anti-viral firewall. Or possibly both at the same time. The point is that he wasn't there..._  
_The program was like a loop inception. Like the main program ran the other smaller programs and features within it, and those features ran the main program. One of the features stored the data for the main program to be able to run all the other programs. And for a few moments of examining it I could have sworn the data storing program acted just like him in how it stored and sorted data. He was good- No no no! I mean IS! Not WAS! He is good with processing information. He's a fast learner. Which is how he came up with all of that stuff. He's smart._

_*sigh*_

_And I would expect no less from a Kaiba. I guess that's why I love him so much._

"Mokuba..."

"Yes?"

"Why does it sound like you l-"

"Just keep reading! I'll tell you later just keep reading please!"

Seto's eyes widened once more at Mokuba's sensitivity and defensiveness on the topic at hand. But as before, he did as Mokuba asked and continued reading aloud.

_Now Seto wouldn't like this next part_

"W-"

"Don't even ask just read."

_because its exactly what he tried to do to turn us against each other in the virtual world. But throughout this whole journal I've been writing I haven't once explained why I'm trying do hard when everyone else would have given up: Seto, our stepfather, even Yugi and his friends would have stopped trying. But I wouldn't have. Because the truth is that..._

He stopped and looked at the next few lines of text.

"Mokuba... Did you... Put this in a code?"

"Um... Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

This is what it said **(if you want to try and solve it, go right ahead. But I must warn you that I am not perfect and it's probably only 80% perfectly coded. The key is in the EndingAN and if you want the answers maybe I will post them in the next chapter... Or the end of this one... Not sure yet.)**:

_F shfni F joub Abcd nr koqb senl n oqosebq. Koqb senl n rsbzoqosebq. F anl's rhnib seb cbbjfld sens htqfld otq sfkb fl seb vfqstnj voqjh, bubl seotde eb vnr otq blbkx kors oc seb tfkb, hb rsfjj rhovbh kb rokb iflh of obxolh-oqoshbqjx jovb. Nld... F kfrr hfk ro ktah. Rt ous F hon's bwpbas nlxonb so uldbqrsnlh. Rbso'r pbubq cbjs sens vnx noous nlxolb. Eb'r lbubq obvl fl joub. Eb joubr kb obantrb F'k hfr orosebq. Out hb lbubq joube nlxolb qoknlsfnljjx. F'k ncqnfe so nri rokbolb fc F gurs joub Abcd ubqy rsqoldjx nr kx oroshbq oq fc kx cbbjfldr do cnqseeq senl sens. Ots F sefli F njqbndy ilov seb nlrvbq._  
_F'k ieezfld sefr fl aodb._

"Mokuba... You really mean that?"

"You can understand it?! Oh silly me of course you can."

"I've decoded much harder codes than this. ABCD is obviously NOAH and the rest just slides into place. I can solve this just by looking at it... You really think that about me?"

"... I do..."

"Hmph."

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever. There are only a few lines left."

_Noah... I will find you._

_And to anyone who doubts me: I WILL find him._

_But there's a weird thing that happened today...I'm pretty sure I put a capital letter at the end of my password just to throw people off but it's not capital n_

And it ends there.

.

* * *

For the next week, Mokuba didn't talk to anyone unless t was directly related to the company or Kaiba Land. He stayed silent and distant from everyone about everything else. Even Seto couldn't talk to him about personal things.

He stayed locked in his room most of the time, still working on the same project.

Even when Seto took Mokuba with him to the KC building, he still stayed locked in the room he had there.

One day, he found something. Or so he thought...

It was a random email message. But it didn't have a sender. In the spot place where either the email address, what he called the person in his contacts, or "sender unknown" usually appeared, it was literally blank.

The email was a picture of a Duel Monster's card. But instead of the monster's usual eye color... It was _HIS_ eye color...

Did that mean...?

Mokuba almost started crying again. He closed the laptop, took a handheld device from his desk, and snuck out of the room.

"Where are you?" he whispered as he ran down the hall.

* * *

He ran to a certain room in the KC building.

Mokuba stood in the room. The one where the virtual reality games were tested.

He remembered that day...

Then forced himself to stop.

He started playing a little handheld game. A Duel Monsters one that Seto had created just for him.

"Oh no, the batteries!" The batteries were running low.

Mokuba reached into one of his inner vest pockets and took out a small charger. He walked to one of the outlets and plugged it in, then he plugged in the game.

He played for only five more seconds before the screen went blank.

"Hey!" He started pressing random buttons and holding some for a few seconds but nothing happened.

Then the screen turned white.

Text appeared.

/f'sr abcd/

Mokuba gasped. The text disappeared and new text appeared in its place.

/i know you were looking for me. and i know you have this game. this was the only device i would trust. good thing the batteries were low. by the way...watch your head/

Mokuba looked up. He saw one of the virtual reality simulator helmets from one of the nearby machines seemingly come to life. The cord of it curved and the helmet bobbed and swayed, making it look like a snake.

Then it rushed at him, as if attacking.

Mokuba was terrified for a single instant, but relaxed when the helmet reached him and placed itself firmly on his head.

He felt his body go limp just before everything went dark.

~•~

He woke up face down on the floor in a sort of hallway.

He sat up and looked around.

_Where am I?_

There were two walls on either side of him. Each one had a door on it.

He looked towards the end of the hallway in front of him, but it only receded into darkness. He looked behind him and saw the same.

He looked at the door to his left. It was open, but it opened outwards so the door was blocking his view of whatever was inside. He looked to the left. That door was closed. It was brown and had royal blue and yellow around the frame. He felt a sort of comfort looking at it and felt like he had a sense of...knowing...about what was behind it.

He stood up and walked to the closed door. He was about to turn the knob when he heard a fair sound coming from the other door.

He stepped away from the closed door and walked diagonally away from it, tilting to the side so he could see what was behind the open door as soon as possible.

He gasped at what he saw and ran to the opening in the door.

Inside the room was an exact replica of the place he had been creating during the past month and days. And it was completed.

The place he was making for Noah was in this room...in this hallway.

So who's room was the one across the hall?

Mokuba caught a glimpse of someone in the room and quickly turned to see who it was.

It was...

Noah.

"Noah!" Mokuba shouted happily. He started to run towards him...

Noah looked him in the eyes, smiled and winked, then closed his eyes and concentrated and faded away.

Mokuba stopped in his tracks. _Where did he go? What is this place and why is it here?_

Then he remembered something that he had overheard Yugi talking about. Actually it was the other Yugi.

Mokuba remembered it and shouted, "Soul room!"

His eyes widened. He looked at the other door. Then he tried to see if he knew how to do what he wanted to do.

He concentrated on his body and the real world as hard as he could.

He closed his eyes and concentrated harder.

Then suddenly, he felt light and weightless. He felt...different.

He opened his eyes and saw himself standing, floating rather, in front of his body. But he looked different.

The helmet had been removed and returned to its proper place.

His hair had smoothed down significantly and was slightly bluer than usual. He had grown a few inches taller. His face and facial features were shaped slightly differently.

And his eyes...

They were now shaped and colored exactly like Noah's.

Mokuba's eyes widened. He looked down and saw that he was transparent. And floating above the ground a bit.

He looked up at what he believed was Noah in his body.

"Noah..." he whispered disbelievingly. Was this really happening?!

'Noah' opened his arms wide. He spoke in his, and not Mokuba's, voice.

"I'm back. Like I promised. And you found me. Like you promised."

Mokuba started crying. He flew into Noah's arms and hugged him, and was surprised that he didn't float right through him.

Noah wrapped his arms around Mokuba, also surprised that he was tangible enough to touch.

"I missed you," Mokuba whispered.

"I missed you too," Noah whispered back. "As you probably can tell I found and decoded your journal entry. And I love you just the same."

* * *

**Here's the key:**

_A.B.C.D = N.O.A.H_

**The rest should fall into place for you, like it did for Seto.**

**For all you lazyasses out there, here is the message all decoded and stuff:**

_I think I love Noah as more than a brother. More than a stepbrother. I can't shake the feeling that during our time in the virtual world, even though he was our enemy most of the time , he still showed me some kind of beyond-brotherly love. And... I miss him so much. So but I don't expect anyone to understand. Seto's never felt this way about anyone. He's never been in love. He loves me because I'm his brother. But he never loved anyone romantically. I'm afraid to ask someone if I just love Noah very strongly as my brother or if my feeling go farther than that. But I think I already know the answer._  
_I'm keeping this in code._

* * *

**I have a lot of requests now, thanks guys! If you wanna suggest/request one for me to do, then please if you can suggest a story or author for me to look at for inspiration.  
Thanks for all your support!**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step  
What I definitely plan to do: sickle, blue, mischief, fame, outcast  
Ones I've seen you request (all of them except those already named above): vase, staff, clash, shadow, thorn, gentle, filler, avis  
The ones I MIGHT consider (out of the above list): thorn, **

**So that adds up to 12.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	8. Sickle: Poetic Generousity of the Dark

**ARGH I JUST REALIZED THAT I ACCIDENTALLY SUBMITTED THIS CHAPTER UNCOMPLETED! UGH! SORRY ABOUT THAT IT'S ALL BETTER NOW! **

**We are in day 7 of the 14 Pairings I Don't (Really) Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! Just go to my stories, look at the ones with romance in them, and pick the story and chapter you want me to re-post here (with edits of course so I'm not breaking any site rules). If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.**

**The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/5/13) (so you don't repeat any requests and know which ones I've looked at): sickleshipping (this chapter, requested), mischiefshipping (requested), fameshipping (requested), outcastshipping (requested), blueshipping (requested), thornshipping (requested)**

**In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. So give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the poem _I Am Giving This Poem_, or any of the characters in those._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #7 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Thief King Bakura X Yami Marik  
Sickleshipping

For PandaTeddyClaws

Thanks to UsuakariTOT (with Control) and Jimmy Santiago Baca (with I Am Giving This Poem (a poem, not a fanfiction)) for being my inspirations for this!

(Rated T)

***YAMI MARIK WILL BE REFERRED TO AS "Malik" IN THIS CHAPTER***

* * *

The darkness is gone and has left a void.  
It was all I knew, so all I have to give  
is this poem, my words  
to tell you what I feel.  
Because I see that the dark's power,  
and not the dark itself,  
has left you. And you are lost.

I understand.

All I have to give is what I've taken  
but that is not mine and not from me.  
So here is something of mine: words.  
Let them wrap around your heart  
and be its scarf.

I'm here.

Keep this and treasure it,  
and ask me later if it's true.  
I will help you remember how to be human  
and walk through, not rely on, the Shadows  
that are in and created you.  
I still have some light, but it has weakened  
while yours has separated from you  
so let me give you mine  
and I will share it, and it will heal your mind.

I care.

It's all I have to give  
and hopefully it's all I need to say,  
and hopefully it will help you live  
with the fact that they  
don't care if you fade away.  
So please, take my hand  
because I understand.  
And remember...

I love you.

* * *

Your Dark has left you  
But so has your Light  
All you have is who you were  
Before they ruined your life  
My Light is gone as well  
And so are the Shadows that made me  
So I will complete you  
If you will complete me

* * *

"Thank you, Malik," the teacher said, not looking up from her computer, where she was entering in the grade for the presentation part of the project directly. "By the way, what poem did you use for inspiration or base it off of?"

"Erm..." he said nervously. He looked at Bakura, who was sitting in the third row right in front of him, and said the title and author of the work he used.

A moment or two later, she looked up from her computer and said to him, "Malik, fanficitons poems do not count for this project and are never allowed to be used as references for any work we do here. Minus five points on your grade."

"What?! But-"

"I thought you knew that. Who told you that fanfictions count?"

"Bakura."

"Oh, way to rat me out, jackass!" Bakura yelled at him angrily.

"Bakura, minus 5 to your project grade as well."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She totally ignored him. "You may take your seat, Malik."

Malik walked back to his seat behind Bakura, punching him in the stomach as he passed. Bakura covered his mouth just in time to muffle the pained noise he made.

"By the way, Akefia..."

Bakura's tanned 'brother' sitting next to him looked up. He had stared at Malik as he had returned to his seat. "Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask you what poem you used."

"Oh um... I Am Offering This Poem by Jimmy Baca."

"Thank you..." She took note of it and then called up the next person.

Akefia immediately went back to staring at Malik. The blonde was sitting diagonally from him, staring blankly at whatever was directly in front of them. Which, at the moment, was Bakura's hair.

He had noticed Malik glance at him several times while he was reading instead of looking at his paper. Understandable because he didn't talk to anyone in their class except for him and Bakura.

But he knew that...

His train of thought stopped short when the bright, yet eerily dark, violet eyes he had been staring at suddenly turned to meed his own. Akefia's eyes widened, and held the gaze.

* * *

"God, I hated that!" Bakura whispered loudly to Akefia as he returned to his seat after being forced to read his poem. "How the hell did I get into this stupid class anyway?"

"Shut up," Akefia responded. He didn't really care how much Bakura hated anything. He had to deal with the spirit for 3000 years and he didn't really want to hear him complaining every single day of their mortal lives. "You hate everything. Mine was worse than yours. It was torture writing that!"

"I don't believe you. You obviously knew what you were doing. You put effort into it and you read it like you had memorized it." Bakura sighed and facedesked. "I just wish we didn't have a theme-obsessed teacher who insisted that they be about love. Who gives a shit about Valentines Day in this class? I know for a fact that it's no one. And who is she to lower my grade because Malik believed my obvious lie?"

"Mr. Touzoku, minus five more..." their 'theme-obsessed' teacher warned him, not taking her eyes off of the person presenting.

Bakura's head shot up. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"...if you continue to talk during someone else's presentation."

"Hmph..." Bakura leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "Yeah you'd better not..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you. Now please continue, Kira."

"Yes..." the brown-haired girl continued reading her poem to the class. Bakura, knowing full well that their teacher wasn't looking at him, and rarely ever did look at him anyway, pretended to throw up.

"Shut up," Akefia said again. "I think this girl is directing this towards someone in the class. I think I know who."

"And that interests you, Kefe?" Malik said, deciding that he wanted in on the conversation. "The irony of that."

Akefia looked at him and tilted his head confusedly. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know." Then he resumed staring boredly at whatever was in front of him. Which wasn't Bakura's hair this time because Bakura was still hunched over and pretending to throw up.

And Akefia was still staring at Malik.

Malik saw him. He just didn't feel like staring back.

But suddenly... he did.

He turned his eyes again to meet the gray-violet eyes that stared at him.

Akefia's eyes briefly widened again at the eye contact. But he didn't look away.

_He never does_, Malik thought. _Why? Could he..._

Minutes later, their little staring contest was interrupted by a sudden noise.

The bell.

They flinched and glared and the noise that dared to ruin their...moment.

Malik was the first of the three to jump out of his seat and head for the door.

At that moment, Bakura decided he wanted revenge. He sat backwards in his chair and leaned against the desk, then put his foot against the back leg of Akefia's chair.

Needless to say, Malik tripped.

The angle of Bakura's leg caused him to sort of fall sideways on the way down, so instead of landing on the floor, he landed on Akefia.

"AUGH!" both boys cried.

Bakura snickered and removed his leg from the mess. Then he bolted. "You're welcome," he whispered as he ran through the doorway.

* * *

"Malik, your shoulder is in my face!" Akefia shouted. "Get off!"

"Not my fault!" Malik said as he tried to move his shoulder away from Akefia's face. "Blame the cat. _stupid bitch_..."

Malik pulled his hands out from under him, braced one against Akefia's desk and the other on the back of his chair, and pushed himself off of Akefia. However, their legs were twisted and tangled, so he couldn't stand up just yet...

The sudden realization of how little distance there was between them caused the two teens to blush visibly. They stared at each other more intensely than they did during class.

The other students continued clearing out of the room and paid them no mind.

"Did you mean it?!" they suddenly asked each other at the same time. Then they frowned and asked, "Who said it was for you?"

The lack of personal space was starting to become too much for Akefia to handle. He put his hands on Malik's chest and shoved him off of him. Malik landed in Bakura's seat.

Not once did they look away.

"I'm a bit of an empath," Akefia finally said with a smirk. "Remember? What's your reasoning?"

Malik grinned. "You're always staring at me."

"True, but you stare back."

"Also true."

A voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Touzoku. Mr. Ishtar. Please leave. Now." They snapped their attention to the teacher, who was staring irritatedly and expectantly at them. "You will be late for your next class and my current period class is waiting to take the seats that you two are occupying."

They did nothing.

"Bye!"

They finally moved.

"Bye..." they mumbled. They gathered up their belongings and left the classroom.

* * *

_~Later that day~_

Malik was about to walk into his next class, but suddenly found himself walking into an empty and dark (except for the light from the window) lab room.

He didn't even need to think about whose fault it was.

"If you keep skipping this period," Malik called out, "you're gonna get detention again, Kefe."

Akefia stepped out from behind the door and closed it behind Malik. "Don't care. Ryou will get me out of it. Probably."

"What do you want from me?"

"You remember..." Akefia said. He moved in front of Malik and put his hands in his pockets. "You remember before the...you know...MW and the resurrection?"

"I do."

"You think that any of the other five remember, as well?"

"Bakura and Yami probably do. The lights don't. You're asking this because..."

"Of Lit class?" Akefia finished for him. "Of course. It's so obvious. Yami obviously lied about us forgetting it afterwards."

"Obviously, the lying bastard."

A long silence followed, turned awkward by the fact that Akefia didn't know how to transition to the real reason he had pulled Malik in the room.

Malik finally broke the silence.

"So... did you mean that... poem for the project... for..." He hesitated, unsure whether he should say 'real' or 'me'.

"You?" Akefia finished for him. "I...did."

Suddenly, Malik was right in front of him, no farther away from him than he was when he fell on top of him in class earlier that day.

"'...take my hand/ because I understand...'," Malik quoted, in a whisper, from Akefia's poem. He gently took hold of one of Akefia's hands.

Likewise, Akefia quoted part of Malik's project, as he took Malik's other hand. He also whispered. "'...I will complete you/ If you complete me'"

Then suddenly, Akefia was against the door and they were in each other's arms.

Malik picked up his head and moved it towards Akefia's. But the white-haired Egyptian covered Malik's mouth with his hand before their lips could meet.

Malik gave him a quizzical look with his eyes and asked wordlessly, "why not".

Akefia let Malik go so he could whisper in his ear as quietly as he possibly could and still be heard, "_bakura is listening to us from behind the door_."

"Oh," was Malik's one-word response.

They looked into each other's eyes and wordlessly formulated a plan.

Malik said aloud, "So since there's no one using this room right now and we're pretty much already cutting class, how about you and I go make out in the corner over there."

"Sounds good to me," Akefia said in just as loud a voice. They walked to the corner of the room, then soundlessly walked back over to the door.

Akefia put a hand on the doorknob...

...and opened the door as swiftly as he possibly could!

Bakura fell flat on his face into the room.

"_shit damn it_..." he mumbled, his words muffled by his mouth's proximity to the floor and his hair pretty much blanketing his entire face.

"Nice try, Baku," Akefia said to him. "Freaking empath, remember?"

"Freaking mind reader," Bakura said as he picked his head up and looked at them, "remember?"

"No you're not! You can barely even read your own mind."

"Shut up, Akefia."

"Anyway," Malik cut in. "Me and Kefe are going to go somewhere..."

"Private?" Akefia asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I was going to say 'else' but we can go somewhere else private if you want." Malik winked. Bakura didn't notice.

Akefia took Malik's hand and led him out. He stepped over Bakura as he passed.

Malik made the effort to step _on_ Bakura as he passed. One foot stepped on his back, the other stepping on his butt. Bakura groaned loudly in pain, still already sore from where Malik had punched him earlier.

Bakura rolled over and called out to them as he rubbed his now aching back, "Akefia! Tell your new boyfriend to stop physically abusing me so goddamn much."

"Maybe!" Akefia called back. He and Malik halted as he asked, "Malik, please stop assaulting Bakura so goddamn much?"

"No."

"He said no, Bakura," Akefia called to him. "And I have no problem with that so stop being a stupid bitch to him."

They resumed walking down the hall, hand-in-hand, while Bakura lay on the floor in the doorway of the lab, literally walked all over.

* * *

**Do _not_ say I made them ooc by them writing poems cuz obviously it's a school assignment and as bad as the "evil trio" (what I have suddenly decided to call Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, and Thief Bakura together) is, well hey, even _they_ want a good grade.**

**I**** have a lot of requests now, thanks guys! If you wanna suggest/request one for me to do, then please if you can suggest a story or author for me to look at for inspiration.  
Thanks for all your support!**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle  
What I definitely plan to do: blue, mischief, fame, outcast  
Ones I've seen you request (all of them except those already named above): vase, staff, clash, shadow, thorn, gentle, filler, avis, fear  
The ones I MIGHT consider (out of the above list): thorn**

**So that adds up to 12.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	9. Mischief: A Ring Around My Heart

**We are in day 8 of the 14 Pairings I Don't Ship!**

**Sorry if this one seems a bit...not as good as the others. I didn't spend much time on this and I finished it much faster than the others. But hope it's alright anyway!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.  
****The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/7/13) (so you don't repeat any requests and know which ones I've looked at): mischiefshipping (this chapter, requested), fameshipping (requested), outcastshipping (requested), blueshipping (requested), fearshipping (requested), thornshipping (requested)**

**In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. So give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #8 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Mana X Thief Bakura (AKA Akefia)  
Mischiefshipping

For Aqua girl 007

* * *

She sat there, near the railing of the balcony of the room that was usually locked, crying.

"I can't believe it," Mana said as more tears rolled down her face. "How could he..." She had an almost horrible thought... "No, it's not that. He migh be the new Pharaoh but he's not arrogant at all. He wouldn't say no because he thinks lowly of me. And I'm his best friend! How could he though... Even if I am too young to marry just yet... I could at least be his princess... I just don't understand why..."

She was too upset to continue talking aloud, and continued her heartbroken rant in her mind.

"I thought he did... Maybe he just doesn't want there to be too much hassle over me. Yeah, that's it..."

"Oh who am I kidding? I'm just a lowly spellcaster in training under one of his royal guardians. He wouldn't risk his reputation with me... But still..."

~•~

From the shadows, gray-violet eyes on the roof above a locked room look down on a crying child and listens to its heartbroken rave.

The owner of the eyes smiles.

"Oh this should be fun," he says.

He jumps from the roof and climbs his way stealthily down to the balcony below him.

~•~

Mana heard a sound. An intruder? She got the impression that whoever it was for some reason _wanted_ her to hear his light footfalls as he landed from wherever he had jumped.

She stood up and spun around with her wand in hand, glowing, and ready to defend her.

"Who are-" She cut herself off, her eyes widened, and her arm dropped weakly to her side when she saw who it was.

He had spiky, (almost fluffy), messy, shoulder length grey hair. He wore that red robe that everyone knew him for. And he still wore that stolen Dia-Dhank***** on his left arm.

The Thief King.  
Bakura.

His grey-violet eyes bore into her milky brown ones. He smirks at her fear.

"Well what do we have here?" he asks in a mocking tone. "The former apprentice of the former guardian, and the former best friend of the Pharaoh, out here alone, crying. Why?"

She took a step back, but bumped into the railing of the balcony. "Uh... What do you want, thief?"

He laughs at her uneasiness. "Oh please, call me Bakura. There's no need for such formalities with us. Especially when we're alone."

She glanced at the door to the room behind him. She could easily unlock it and run past him. But could she outrun him and keep him from entering the palace? Probably not?

He notices her staring at the door behind him. "Don't even try it," he says. "I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"Uh..." She turned her head and looked at the edge of the balcony behind her and the ground far below her. Maybe she could try...

"I don't think you should jump, either," Bakura warns her. "After all, your magic isn't the best..."

She turned to him with an offended expression on her face. "Hey!" she cried. "I'm not that terrible! I can levitate fairly well! I've never failed at that!"

"Well forgive me for being worried. After all, strong emotions can affect one's magical abilities..." He slowly takes a step or two closer to her. "And in the state you're in, I don't know how well you'd perform. Wouldn't want you getting hurt..."

She sensed a sort of interest in his tone. Interest... In her? Or her magic? "Why do you care? Wouldn't you be glad to get rid of one of the Pharaoh's servants?"

"Are you even on his side anymore?" he asks.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Bakura shrugs. "Oh no reason. It's just that... Well the way he rejected you and all..." She felt a tightness in her heart when he said 'rejected' when she wanted to think of it as him 'turning her down' instead. But the truth was that he _did_ reject her... "...I figure that it might be a hard thing for your heart to handle. And I thought that you might hate him for that. And with such emotions you couldn't possibly do magic as well as you normally would."

"Why do you care?" Mana asked again. "Your heart is filled with hate and revenge. How come your power doesn't fail you? And why should mine fail me?"

"Because," Bakura says with a smirk, "my emotions drive and strengthen and empower me in my quest. I can control them and channel them as I please. You, however..." He points at her, and takes another step or two closer.

She couldn't move back any further because she was already up against the railing. So she started moving sideways into one of the corners. She took two steps.

"You can't," he continues. "You can't control and direct these emotions the way I can."

"Then how do you do it?" Mana asked him, actually interested in what he was saying.

"Well I've been doing it on my own for years. But with greater power comes a need for greater control. Which is what I have help with now, and what your former teacher had, thanks to this..." Bakura reaches into one of the folds of his robe and pulls out a golden item with a string attached to it... He waves it in front of her.

"The Millenium Ring!" Mana shouted when she recognized it. That's right. She remembered that Bakura had stolen it from Mahad when he...

Holding back tears at the memories of that day, she shouted at him, "Give that back!"

"To who?" Bakura asks coldly. "It never belonged to him in the first place. It belonged to my people. Remember, the ones that were murdered to create it?"

She remembered... She frowned and couldn't help but feel sorry for anyone in that position.

"But... I want it..." Mana murmured as she stared at the golden Item.

"We'll you're in luck." He takes another two steps towards her. This time, she didn't step away again. "You see, I was going to give it to you anyway."

"What?!"

"I don't think that Mahad was very fit to wear it. However... You and I..."

He takes another two steps towards her, stretches out the string the Ring hung from, and starts bringing it close to her head.

She realized that he was about to put it around her neck. But he couldn't do that! She hadn't been chosen by the Ring!

She finally moved her feet and she ran to the corner of the balcony, shouting "NO DON'T!"

He puts his arms down and looks at her with a slightly confused and slightly amused expression on his face. "Why not?"

"I haven't been chosen by it!"

"But maybe you have. Have you ever touched it?"

She thought about that. "Well... No."

"Exactly," he says smugly. "And it can help you. Those crazy emotions that are building inside of you...the grief over Mahad's 'death', the sadness over the Pharaoh's rejection, the desperate helplessness you feel about mastering your magic... All of that...the Ring can help you. And it can help you channel your emotions. Plus..."

His voice started to sound somewhat alluring and hypnotic and tranquil to her. She gazed into his eyes.

"And?" Mana asked quietly.

"And I want you to join me."

"Join you? Why..."

Bakura moves closer to her. Now they're only two steps away from each other.

"Because I like you. You're curious, you _do_ have magical talent however underdeveloped it might be, you're strong and you know the places I need to get to, and I know you have a mischievous and delinquent side of you. I can tell."

At each compliment Bakura utters, Mana felt a little tugging in her heart. A good feeling. His words warmed her heart.

It scared her. What was happening.

Bakura smirks. He looks into her eyes and sees that he's having an effect in the young apprentice. She was falling for him...

"I think the Ring will accept you," Bakura says after a long silence. "There's something you don't know... And if it does..."

"I accept!" Mana suddenly shouts. She grabs the string clutched in the thief's hands, places it around her neck.

The Millenium Ring glowed. A thin yellow veil of light came out of it and surrounds Mana. She looks at herself, confused and a bit frightened.

"Don't be scared," Bakura whispers softly. He leans close to her. "It's not going to hurt you. But only if you don't resist. But I don't think you will. All I want from you is something simple and doable. And you'll enjoy it, trust me."

"What is it?" is the last thing she can say.

Bakura moves his face close to hers. There is barely any distance between their lips. Just before she blacks out and the process begins while she is blissfully unconscious, he whispers, "Love me and serve me."

Just before her legs go limp, he places his arms under hers and leans against the balcony railing.

Then the distance between their lips is gone.

And Mana falls into his arms.

* * *

**If you want to read more of it, I plan to do more of this story in a separate story one day because I like the way this is going.****

* * *

The young Pharaoh paces around the throne room.

Six pairs of eyes watch him as he walks back and forth. Finally, a voice stops him in his tracks and pulls him out of his intense thoughts.

"My Pharaoh," Shimon says. "Please stop moving around so much. You need to relax."

"I know..." the Pharaoh replies. He sighs and puts a hand on his forehead. "I just... Can't believe that Mana would join, and fall in love with, that scoundrel Bakura. It just didn't make sense..." He sighs again, walks back over to the throne, and takes a seat, all the while his hand never leaving his forehead. "This is all my fault," he says sadly. "I should have gone after her. I should have told her that I cared for her anyway, just not in the way she cared for me. She probably though I rejected her."

"Your highness, it is not your fault," Seto reassures him. "The child is young and eccentric. We all know that she has the tendency to let her emotions get the better of her. If anything, it is her fault for letting him get to her. And besides, she has probably done some kind of mind control over her. Perhaps she is just under some spell. In that case, all we have to do is break it."

The Pharaoh sighs again and finally lowers his hand. "I supposed. If that's the case and you think that... Have you been thinking of a way to real such a spell? Isis?"

The priestess calls upon the powers of the Millenium Necklace to show her the future. Moments later, she opens her eyes.

"We do not need a spell. Soon, Bakura will choose to willingly release the hold he has on her. But I for some reason do not see Mana returning to us."

"What?!" six other people cry.

"What do you mean by that?" Karim asks.

"I do not know for sure, but I do know that it will happen soon, on the day that marks the... 'one month anniversary' of their...relationship."

* * *

**If you want to read more of it, I plan to do more of this story in a separate story one day because I like the way this is going.****

* * *

Mana's eyes finally lose the empty glaze they'd had for the past week. Then he turned around and faces Bakura.

"Akefia!" she shouts.

"Huh?" Bakura is confused as to why she called him that. He only made her call him that when she was supposed to be feeling affectionate towards him. But now she is free. Why did she still call him that?

"Akefia! Thank you so much!"

"What fo- AH!" She runs to him and hugs him tightly.

"For letting me go and releasing me."

"Hmph..."

She looks up at him. "Thanks. You do realize that you were stupid for trying to brainwash me in to loving you? Right?"

"Why do you say that?"

Then she is suddenly behind him, and jumps on his back again. As always, he handles her wait just fine and automatically grabs her legs to keep her from sliding off. But he is still caught off guard by it.

"What are you..."

"Because I was forced to love you all weird and stuff! I couldn't treat you the way I would have if you'd let me feel it naturally."

The thief's eyes widen and he turns his head to look at her. She leans to the side so she can meet his gaze. "Wait... So all this time you actually...?"

"Yup. I _did_ like you anyway! But yu made me feel it all weird and stuff! I didn't like it. But I'm glad I can show you how I _truly_ felt..."

"I thought you liked the Pharaoh."

"I got over him. You are a _way_ better companion than he was. We're soul mates, remember?"

"Mana..." he sighs.

"Hm?"

Bakura leans back, indicating he wants Mana to get off his back. She slides off and Bakura turns to face her.

His facial expression surprises her. Emotionless.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asks her, his voice just as emotionless.

"Get what?" Mana asks.

"I never really..." As he looks into her eyes, behind which a smirk hides, he stops and thinks about the two of them. Him and her.

In his silence, she stepped close to him. She reached up and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck.

"You never really what, Thief King? Akefia. Bakura." she asked in an expectant and...somewhat...seductive? voice. Wait... What?

"Mana..." Bakura breathed. "What..."

"Finish your sentence," she insisted. "Go on. I can handle it."

"Fine then," he continued emotionlessly. "I never really loved you. I was just using you, as you know. What, you thought I was forcing your feelings because I felt the same way? Ha! Of course not. You know me."

The smirk behind her eyes finally reached her mouth. "Then why are your arms around me?" she asked him.

He looked. His arms were, in fact, wrapped around her.

She tiptoed up as far as she could until she could rest her chin on his shoulder and hugged him tighter. Then she pulled away abruptly.

She turned away. "Looks like I have a thing or two to tell you about love..."

He noticed a warm golden glow coming from something around her neck. He looked down and noticed that he was no longer wearing the Millenium Ring! She had probably taken it from him when she hugged him.

"You little thief," he said to her. "But I guess it's because you learned from the best." His voice was full of pride.

"I did." She turned around. The Ring hung from her neck now. And it was glowing warmly and softly. "And I also learned how to use it. How to unlock and manipulate emotions and memories."

He took a step back. Her voice... It wasn't a seductive tone she had used earlier, he realized. It was the dark and silky tone that he often used. The one that usually came with Shadows that resides in one's heart. He had been around her too long, and some of the darkness had entered her heart. Only a minuscule amount, but enough to make her take the initiative on her feelings. Enough that would make her resort to manipulation and control to please herself. Enough to make her eager to use the dark magic within the Millenium Ring...

...on him.

"Don't worry, Akefia, dear," Mana continued in that same voice, noticing the slight fear and realization in Bakura's eyes. "I won't do what you did to me, and force your emotions to the front of your heart. I won't manipulate and control them. I'm much nicer than you. Not that you would know that since I've basically been your slave for the past...however long I've been your slave..."

"Month," Bakura answered for her, still worried about what he'd done to her, what he caused to happen to her heart. He thought that she was weak enough to succumb to the power of the Ring, but strong enough to keep the darkness in it out of her. Apparently not. Apparently her ancestry had more darkness in their hearts than he realized. But... He realized that she knew what she was talking about. She knew what was going on.

And she wanted it to happen.

And so did he.

"Right. A month. But I'm not going to control your feelings..." She held up the Ring with both hands and it shined brighter. The same veil of light that had covered Mana when he had done this to her started to cover Bakura.

"I'm just going to release what was already there..."

He was frozen in place by the veil. He couldn't move. But he felt something move in his heart.

And he realized an instant later...

The veil disappeared. Mana blinked at the speed of the process. It had taken less time than she had thought.

Bakura fell to his knees, landing right in front of her. He grabbed her and pulled her close into a tight embrace.

He whispered..."...I... _did_ care for you..."

* * *

***Did I spell that right?  
**I won't do this unless this chapter actually turned out good and people want to see me expand it.**

**If you wanna suggest/request one for me to do, then please if you can suggest a story or author for me to look at for inspiration.  
Thanks for all your support!**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief  
What I definitely plan to do: blue, fame, outcast, fear  
Ones I've seen you request (all of them except those already named above): vase, staff, clash, shadow, thorn, gentle, filler, avis,  
The ones I MIGHT consider (out of the above list): thorn**

**So that adds up to 13.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	10. Fame: I Wanna Marry A Star

**We are in day 9 of the 14 Pairings I Don't Ship!**

**This one will be short and sweet. It's one of the ones I acutally went to find inspiration stories for. And I actually read the most for this, yet it's probably going to be the shortest.**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.  
****The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/8/13) (so you don't repeat any requests and know which ones I've looked at): fameshipping (this chapter, requested), outcastshipping (requested), blueshipping (requested), fearshipping (requested), antagoshipping, thornshipping (requested)**

**In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. So give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #9 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Vivian Wong X Duke Devlin (Ryuuji Otogi)  
Fameshipping

For MaziMe

Thanks to Mandolina Lightrobber (with Firework Romance) and Chibi's Sister (with Waking Up In Vegas)

(Rated K)

* * *

|Hello again. Remember me? I remember you. Remember  
|when...

She read on.  
She remembered...

* * *

_"Hello, Vivian."_

_"Hm?" The six year old looked up. It was that new kid from that other place... The one with the green eyes. The pretty green eyes. He was standing in front of her desk..._

_The other girls all liked him. She thought he was cute too, but she didn't really like him. She didn't know him._

_She didn't even know his name._

_Why was he talking to her?_

_"Uh... Hi...?" she greeted back shyly._

_"Well um..." His face turned pinkish. "You have a nice name. It's pretty. And nice. Just like you."_

_"Thanks," she replied flatly. "Your name is nice too." _Whatever it is..._ she thought._

_"No, I don't think you get it... I... I really like you. You just seem like a very nice and very pretty girl. The other girls in the class like me, but I don't really care about anyone but you. This may sound weird but... I've been watching you."_

_She blushed. This came out of nowhere! And she didn't know how to react..._

_"I...uh...um... Thank you, I guess."_

_He leaned against her desk with both hands and leaned close to her. "Uh... I wanna know if someday... Will go marry me?"_

_"Ah what?!" she cried. She leaned away from him so fast and far that her chair tipped over._

_Suddenly, he was there, his hand between her head and the floor. "You okay?" he asked softly._

_"Hmph!" She rolled off the chair and away from him. "No. I don't want to marry you."_

_"Why not?" he asked sadly._

_"Because when I grow up I'm going to be famous!" She turned away and folded her arms. "I'll had lots of fans and I'll be so awesome! And my fans will be all over me and they might kill my husband by running him over when they line up to ask me for autographs. And I don't want that to happen." She turned to him again. "Besides, I don't want you dragging me down because you're not famous, too."_

_He also folded his arms and looked angry or hurt. "Maybe I'll be famous too!" he said. "What then."_

_She looked him in the eyes and saw the he was really serious._

_She smiled. "If you become famous, and if I've heard of you, find me again and I'll marry you. Deal?" She held out a hand to him._

_He looked at the hand, then also smiled. He grabbed her hand and shook it._

_"Deal."_

* * *

|I still remember that promise. And I hope you do as well.  
|I paid a lot of money for my seat, and almost as much to  
|find out if you knew my name (finally, after so many years).  
|So you had better make good on your promise. Because I  
|still feel the same as I did back then. Now, you're name is  
|still pretty. But you're not pretty anymore. You're beautiful.  
|And you're no longer nice. You're enchanting. And I know  
|you probably liked me too back then. All the girls did.  
|But you...  
|You promised.  
|Well here I am...

There was no signature. But it was obvious who it was from.

"Well," she whispered to herself, "I guess I have a promise to keep. And I was wondering what took you so long. I was about to start looking for you myself..."

"So when is the wedding?"

She jumped and almost slapped the person behind her. But she stopped a millimeter from his face.

He took the hand in his own, turned it to the side, then held it gently against his face. "Hey there, Vivian."

"Duke..." she turned her head and looked at him. Those green eyes of his were still as gorgeous and alluring as ever

"I see you finally figured out my name," he said. "So... When is the wedding? I already have the guest list written out."

"There isn't going to be a wedding," Vivian said with a laugh. "I'm not marrying you!"

"But..." he said in a mock sad voice. He walked around her seat and sat down in the window seat next to her aisle seat. "But you promised..."

She laughed. "Slow down, Devlin," she said. She stood up and took a step to her left. Then she sat down again. Right on his lap.

He blinked in surprise at what was happening. Then he grinned. "Well that was fast," he said. "I thought I would have to do a bit of convincing first..."

"Nope," she said as she leaned on him. "You had me at 'remember me'. Not ready to marry you just yet, but I am willing to be your girlfriend..."

"Fine by me." He put his hands behind her hand and pulled her face towards his...

* * *

**If you wanna suggest/request one for me to do, then please if you can suggest a story or author for me to look at for inspiration.  
Thanks for all your support!**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, fame  
What I definitely plan to do: blue, outcast, fear, antago  
Ones I've seen you request (all of them except those already named above): vase, staff, clash, shadow, thorn, gentle, filler, avis,  
The ones I MIGHT consider (out of the above list): thorn**

**So that adds up to 14... or does it?**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	11. Outcast: Blue and Violet, White and Gray

**We are in day 10 of the 14 Pairings I Don't Ship!**

**Something happened with this chapter's uploading and the description should have changed but didn't, I know. It might have had to do with the chapter title, which is now changed. Sorry about that. (and it was so clever, too...)**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. ****The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/9/13): outcastshipping (this chapter, requested), blueshipping (requested), fearshipping (requested), antagoshipping, thornshipping (requested)**

**In order for this to work I'll need a lot of support and reviews and suggestions. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, and I need suggestions for what I should do next. So give me suggestions for things you think I don't ship, but want to see me ship or think I could manage shipping. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~ kashipping**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #10 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Kisara X Thief Bakura (AKA Akefia)  
Outcastshipping

For Aqua girl 007.

Thanks to Aqua girl 007 for giving me ideas for this.

(Rated K+, to be safe)

* * *

_Could it be...? Again...?_

* * *

_~•~_

* * *

fire

blood

screams

metal

death

smoke

fear

These were all that the boy registered as the strange men invaded his village.

_His eyes are wide and full of fear. He can see smoke coming from several houses. Death is all around him. The metal of their weapons gleams in the light of the flames. Their screams are silenced when the weapons strike them. The flames are the only light to be seen. He wants the light to go away and leave them alone._

_But what can he do?_

_He had run away from his parents, like his mother told him to. He had escaped... For now._

_But for how long was he safe?_

_He hears a shout behind him from around the corner. "Hey! We missed one!" Footsteps and voices start hurrying his way._

_But how? How can they see him? He is sitting behind a wall and out of sight!_

_Then he turns to his right and is horrified to see his shadow stretching out from behind the wall, created by the light of a barrel on fire to his left._

_He stumbles to his feet and runs away from the flames that cause his shadow to dance in front of the intruders, away from the light that can result in his death. Away from the light..._

_Then the boy sees another light. The brightest thing in his sight. But this light is beautiful. This light..._

_is blue._

_It is a girl, who looks to be about his age, maybe five or six years old. He stares at her._

_And she stares back._

_Her skin is pale, not dark like the rest of the people in the village, not like the armed men that have come to slaughter every last one of his people. Her eyes are as bright and blue as the sky itself, if it were day and if smoke and darkness were not blocking his view of it. Her long hair looks to be the same color as her eyes, but much paler and brighter. She is barefoot and wears only a small and slightly torn earthy brown dress._

_He cannot tell whose side she is on. But he trusts her nonetheless._

_Because although she is the light, and although in the past ten minutes he has taught himself to hate the light, her light is different. It is beautiful. It is calming. It is blue._

_He learns right then and there to hate the red light but trust the blue light._

_To the violet-eyed five year old, it seems like an eternity has passed, when really only a second has passed. She looks at him._

_She waves him over._

_He does not hesitate to run to her. He runs as fast as he possibly can. She steps to the side and grabs his arm so they do not bump into each other and so he does not pass her._

_"I can help!" she says to him. "Hide in there!"_

_She points to a large hole in a large boulder nearby. It looks hollow. The hole looks big enough for him to fit through._

_Without another word or thought, he runs into the hollowed rock and hides in the darkness. He watches her feet though the hole, and they run in the direction he had run from._

_He moves over to the hole and watched her, only able to see her running away from one of the armed strangers, a ghost of a grin on her face._

_The moment she is out of sight, he moves back into the darkness to hide away from the world that has betrayed his innocence._

_A minute or two later, she returns._

_"I led them away," she tells him. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"_

_"No!" he cries. It is the first thing he has said since his mother told him to run and leave her behind. It is also the last thing he said before he reluctantly nodded and ran ran from her and his father and sister. "I want to see what they are doing!"_

_She nods and understands._

_"Meet me back here as soon as you can!" she says._

_She ducks into the hollow boulder and he ducks out. He knows where to go. Some gut feeling tells him where his people are being taken._

_~•~_

_The village is eerily quiet..._

_He knows where they all probably are..._

_~•~_

_He runs back into the hollow, crying hysterically, breathing hard, legs burning, and eyes wide with terror._

_He curls up and starts mumbling about the horrors he had witnessed._

_She moves over to him and takes him in her arms. She whispers comforting words to him. He does not understand what she is saying, but her words calm him down nonetheless._

_The tears stop falling and his breathing gradually returns to normal._

_She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him upright so they are eye-to-eye. She looks at him and speaks seriously. "They will not stop because they think everyone is dead," she tells him. "They might burn the village down. They probably will! We have to get out of here and run."_

_He nods, understanding._

_He holds her one last time for strength and courage, then they get up, leave the hollowed boulder, and sneak out of the village, running hand-in-hand the entire way._

___~•~_

_The two children stood on the edge of the entrance to the rounded cliff that looks down on the burning city of Kul Elna._

_"I am so sorry for you that this happened..." she whispers to him._

_He remains silent. But he glances at her and smiles faintly, grateful for her help before and her presence now._

_"Why are you here?" he asks. He had wanted to say 'thank you', but he instead had asked the question that had been on his mind since the moment he saw her._

_"I...am running away from my village as well."_

_"Why?"_

_"Almost the same reason as you. But a little different. My family is different from the others. My mother died when I was young and my father died of an illness. No one cared about my family and they were gone so I was all alone. So I ran away before the others did something to me. I was scared."_

_"Do they not like you because you look different?"_

_She nodded silently. "I guess. I... not really sure. Daddy told me that once. But maybe there is another reason."_

_"It doesn't matter," he says reassuringly. He grasps her hand tighter and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't mind how you look. You're pretty."_

_She smiles. "Thank you." Then after a long silence, she turned to him and asks, "What's your name?"_

_"Bakura."_

_"Kisara."_

_A few seconds later, they fall to the ground and start sobbing as the sad tragedy that they had been witness to. They sadly because of what they had seen, but also cry happily because they know that they are safe and not alone._

_They hold onto and lean on each other._

_They cry for what seems to them like hours._

_~•~_

_Later that night, they decide to sleep together in a hidden place for safety reasons. But also because they want to stay together, now that they have no one else._

_But in the middle of the night, they wake up. Something has called out to them._

_They are drawn to whatever called them and are led in different directions. They completely ignore the other child._

_When they are finished with the presence that called them, they try to return to the spot where they were sleeping, expecting their newfound friend to be there. But neither of them is able to find the spot or each other again._

That is how they ended up being separated, when what they needed most was to be with someone.

But it is also how they found their Ka, which would turn out to be what they needed most later in life.

* * *

_~•~_

* * *

He saw her again. That girl...

_He is simply riding through the night when he spots her running away from someone, who he can tell is a slave merchant._

_Illegal in that part of the kingdom._

_Soon after, he tracks down and follows the criminal to where he and his group are camping out. And he sees her, behind bars._

_Bakura knows it is her. He gets a good look at her and he knows that it is Kisara, the girl who had saved him so many years ago when they were just two small children who had lost their innocence._

_And he plans to return the favor._

_He is about to go in and save her..._

_When Seto shows up._

It would become yet another reason to hate the Pharaoh and his council of guardians.

* * *

_~•~_

* * *

Both of them had been running.

They had gone in different directions, but they ran the same general direction: away.

Away from the palace.

They had turned at some point, and were bound to cross paths.

Some distance away from each other, they had sensed the other's power, and were alarmed. So they had called upon their Ka for protection.

The two powerful monsters cloaked themselves, the serpent hiding in the dark and the dragon dimming its light.

They had only caught sight one another when they had finally reached the top of a steep and wide sand dune.

The moment their heads had cleared the top of the dune, their eyes had met and they had frozen in their tracks.

Violet met Blue.

_Could it be..._ the violet-eyed one had thought. _Again?_

Then slowly and tentatively, they climb the rest of the way up and stand at the top of the dune. They stare at each other in silence.

Then their Kas notice one another. They move closer and stare at his opponent warily. They sense that the other is not an enemy to them and their gazes soften. But they still remain concerned for their master's safety.

violet meets blue

The two outcasts finally decide to step forward, and slowly continue to do so until they are only three paces apart.

"You again..." they whisper at the same moment.

They can clearly see and hear that the other has changed since they had last seen each other, years ago.

And finally, after being separated, they had found each other again.

"Kisara." "Bakura."

They speak no more for the rest of their time on the dune. They both reach out a hand. The two hands meet and grasp each other. Then the hands pull, and the owners of the hands are pulled a pace and a half forward.

Brown meets White.

The Kas look into their past as well, and realize that they were the cause of the unintended separation of these two souls.

They have both done things they are not proud of to protect and please their masters, and realize that the other Ka would be a powerful ally, as well as their redemption.

Diabound reaches out a hand while Blue Eyes White Dragon reaches out a claw.

and

grey meets white

And all is silent.

* * *

**By the way, according to some fans (and a ship list i found on DeviantArt that had 'tentative' shipnames), Diabound X BEWD (Blue Eyes White Dragon) is called Kashipping. I litterally looked under K, expecting to see it there. Like I thought to myself "It's probably called Kashipping. Under k." So I looked. And there it was. Kashipping. I shall add that to my list of things I ship.**

**Thanks for all your support!  
We are almost at 27 reviews (not counting the note one i left), which is the highest amount I've ever gotten on any story (ThiefSlipping, my first YGO fic). Can we get to 30? I don't know!**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, fame, outcast  
What I definitely plan to do: blue, antago  
The ones I MIGHT consider: thorn, fear  
The rest of your requests: vase, staff, clash, shadow, gentle, filler, avi,**

**So that adds up to 14... or does it?**

**If I feel like it, since there are WAY more than 14 pairings requested/suggested, I might just keep going with this past the 14th. But it would be on a seperate story, like "# More Pairings I Don't Ship". That one won't have a time schedule. But only if I feel like it. AND THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO DARKSHIP WOO HOO! \(^7^)/**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	12. Blue: Fifty Hues of Whites and Blues

**We are in day 11 of the 14 Pairings I Don't Ship!**

**OMG THANKS FOR 30 REVIEWS! It's a record for me (in reality, its only 29 because one of them was mine since i needed to get a messsage about the incident with the rprevious chapter upload). Thanks!**

TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOOK IT REFERENCES! IT IS ONLY A CLEVER TITLE I CAME UP WITH THAT WAS RELEVANT TO THE STORY. THIS HAS _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH "50 shades o/grey".

**This is another abridged one, because I couldn't think of anything else for it and because it just fell into place so perfectly with the whole "blue eyes" and "screw-the-rules" thing. It will be very abridged in the first part and very fluffy in the second part. Hope you like.**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. ****The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day. On the last day, the summary and characters will change to be no one and will say something like "all pairings done!" or something.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/10/13): blueshipping (this chapter, requested), fearshipping (requested), antagoshipping,**

**I still need a lot of support and reviews. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. I have a lot of suggestions, so I don't need any more and will pick from the ones I've been given. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~ kashipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #11 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Kisara X Seto Kaiba  
Blueshipping

For Aqua girl 007 and a "Guest"

(Rated T, for language and to be safe)  
(Abridged)

* * *

"HEEEEYYY SEEEEE_TO_!"

Kaiba closed his eyes and froze. Then he slowly turned around and opened his eyes. And there she was. The blue eyes white dragon.

Er... Actually the blue-eyed white-haired girl. Kisara.

"Why is it that ever since the Friendship Dweebs brought you Back To The Future, you've been bothering me every single day?" he asked her coldly.

"Becaaaaaa_use_!" she said cheerfully. "I just like hanging out with you! Cuz...you know...I was like...totally in love with...your ancestor... Seto..."

Kaiba facepalmed. "Not only do I not believe in that Ancient Egyptian bulls**t despite the fact that they clearly brought you and that little Dark Magician Girl look-alike here from another century, but I also don't care because I'm not him and I'm the most self-centered, heartless, and assholey person in this whole entire city. So go away."

Her smile didn't fade. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because your presence bores me and is a waste of my time." He folded his arms and turned away from her.

"Teach me how to duel so I can help you beat Yugi Muto."

Kaiba spun around and dropped his arms to his sides. "I am suddenly interested in spending time with you."

* * *

_~Later~_

Kaiba was attempting to teach Kisara how to play Duel Monsters, using the duel simulator and simulation he used to pretend (and fail) to beat Yugi Muto like once every week.

Needless to say, he was getting pretty that rated by now.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaiba shouted, almost throwing the cards in his hand to the ground.

Kisara's lip started trembling. "Am I a bad student?" she asked him quietly.

He sighed. "No. You're not. It's just absurdly difficult to learn how to play this game. Which is why Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is such an atrocity. If adults can't even understand the rules of a children's card game, how does anyone expect to teach it to a whole academy of teenagers on an island?"

"I don't know."

"No one does. Look, why don't we just summon Blue Eyes and be done with it. Oh, and that's another important lesson to remember. If you're going to be seen hanging around the Kaibas, you're going to have to get used to summoning dragons and screwing the rules. So we might as well start by teaching you how to summon three Blue Eyes White Dragons in-..."

"OH MY HOLY RA!" Kisara interrupted loudly. "THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON?!"

"Uh... Yeah. What about it?"

In the duel simulation, they were in the field that Kaiba had lost to Yami's Egyptian God cards in the Pyramid Of Light Movie. It was Kaiba's turn, and he didn't have any monsters on the field while the opponent had like six monsters, but Kaiba hadn't done anything on his turn yet because of his over-the-top-anime-frustration-reaction-shot.

So Kisara decided to take his turn for him.

"That's easy to summon!" she said as if it were totally obvious. Before Kaiba could place the card he had just drawn, one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons, on his Duel Disk to summon it, Kisara teleported herself from his side to the dueling field.

"What the..."

Her eyes glowed brightly and a Blue Eyes White Dragon materialized above her. It roared to announce its grand entrance. Not that it needed announcing. Cuz it's a totally obvious huge dragon.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he gasped. _She... She... She just... Screwed the rules..._

"White Dragon!" Kisara shouted at her Ka, still within her even in this time period, "Summon Seto's three Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

"Is she asking a monster to summon another monster?" Kaiba asked under his breath.

Apparently so. Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field next to and above Kisara's Dragon. The duel dragons were slightly smaller than the Ka dragon.

"Wait a minute! Did you just summon yourself to the field, summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon without a sacrifice, then summon three more monsters, again without the necessary sacrifices, all in one turn?"

She turned around to face him, her eyes still glowing, and smiled. "Yeah. So?"

Kaiba suddenly became uncomfortable. He had always been on the 'screw the rules' side of this signature YGOTAS joke. _ALWAYS_! But it would be wrong to leave it unfinished, so he continued.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

At least it was over with. He didn't expect her to know or finish the rest of the joke. Little Kuriboh hadn't abridged Season 5 except for in Pharaoh's throne. And Kisara hadn't been in...

"SCREW THE RULES OF THE 21st CENTURY I AM FROM ANCIENT EGYPT WHERE THERE ARE NO RULES!"

Kaiba gasped yet again. _Oh my gosh!_ he thought in awe._ This is even more amazing than the giant rock! I think I..._

Kisara turned to the four dragons above her. "Now, my friends, prepare to attack every single monster in the other side of the field!"

The Ka White Dragon roared and opened its mouth to attack. The three duel Blue Eyes monsters did the same a second later. A ball of white light formed in all four open mouths.

Then Kaiba suddenly shouted, "White Lightning Attack!"

They obeyed. The four Dragons let the white lights shoot from their mouths. The light completely engulfed every single monster on the other side of the field and destroyed them.

The opponent's life points dropped from 3999 to zero.

_She... I think... I'm..._

"Mr Kaiba! The randomly changing multi-colored bars are going crazy again, indicating a high power level again!"

The simulation images faded and Kaiba and Kiszara found themselves standing back in the KC virtual game simulation tester room. They had helmets on that simulated the landscape. They took their helmets off. While the scenery, the opponent, and its monsters had been simulated, Kisara randomly teleporting hadn't been.

"Is it safe to say that the ruled of the game, of time, and of nature just got screwed?" Kisara asked with a smile. Her eyes were still glowing and her Blue Eyes White Dragon Ka was still hovering above her. The three simulation Duel Monster Blue Dragons had faded away.

_...in love..._

"Yes," Kaiba said with a proud smile. "You screwed them beautifully."

"Mr Kaiba!" one of the guys in the viewing room above them shouted. "This is amazing! The MuttCamWatcher had just informed us that no puppies have died just now! This is incredible!"

"Not even Wheeler?"

"Not even Wheeler."

Kaiba gasped.

"Kisara!" he shouted happily. "Not only did you screw the rules a billion times over, but you alone seem to have the ability to make me smile a smile that _doesn't_ kill puppies! I can't believe it!"

He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"You totally love me right now, Seto, don't you?" she asked.

"Uh... well um... I've never been able to dell such strong and warm positive emotions before, so I'm not entirely sure. But I think...I... am."

"Yay! My plan worked!"

He ended he hug and held her by her shoulders at arm's length. "Wait... What?" he asked as he gazed into her still-glowing blue eyes for answers.

"To make you fall in love with me again after 3000 years, despite-"

"I thought it was 5000."

"It's 3000. Like I was saying...despite the fact that you're almost kinda sorta ish a different person. That was the plan. And it worked."

They hugged again.

"Um...Kisara I have a question..." Kaiba started to say with uncertainty.

"Yes?" she asked as she moved away so she could see his face.

"That dragon is real, right?" He pointed to the White Dragon that had grown tired of flying and was now lying down instead, watching them. It looked up when Kaiba said 'dragon' and stared at him.

Kisara turned to the dragon. "Oh. Yes, he is."

"And he is totally touchable and not a hologram, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I... Can I ride him?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that your fetish talking?" she asked.

"I'm not going to lie about it. Yes. It is."

"That's... really weird... But it kinda means that you love me more so I'll learn to live with it." She turned back to her White Dragon. "Dragon, Let's go for a ride, okay?" The Ka nodded and a low rumbling sound came from its throat. The dragon faded away and so did the glow in Kisara's eyes. Then Kisara and Kaiba took the other's hand and walked out of the simulation testing room.

Far above them, the simulator testing computer technician experts persons, and Mokuba, watched them with wide eyes and opened mouths in total shock and disbelief.

What the f*** just happened?

* * *

**~Transition~**

**(This part isn't as abridged as the first part, but it does have some typical Abridged Seto Kaiba things, such as the talking collar. This part is a bit fluffier.)**

* * *

"Uh... Seto?" Can you please like... Close that?" Kisara asked, pointing to the open roof panel which Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet was in. "If my dragon saw that he would either hate you forever or make fun of you forever. Or both."

Kaiba sighed, but complied. He held a corner of his collar up to his mouth. "Talking collar, close the BEWD-J-GP."

"Sure thing, Seto!" the talking collar replied in Mokuba's voice. The hatch to the 'BEWD-J-GP' closed.

They were on the roof of the KC building, where they had room to take off.

"Seto? Won't it be a bad idea to do this now?" Kisara asked worriedly. "Can't we wait until night? It wasn't unusual in my time, and people still didn't like me and I was almost stoned to death because they knew I was the White Dragon Girl. So won't it be worse now, in this time?"

"No. It won't. This kind of stuff happens in this city often. Domino is used to it by now. And you're with the Kaibas now. I'm usually the cause of about 50% of those wierd things. I can get away with stuff like this. Now let's do this!"

She smiled and felt much better. Seto had protected and defended her back then, and he- or his reincarnation- would protect and defend her now.

She turned away from him and walked to the center of the take-off platform. She raised her arms. Once again, her blue eyes started glowing again. Moments later, the White dragon appeared in the air in front of her. The Ka landed in front of Kisara and stretched its head out to her. She gently put her hand on its head and pet him. "Hey there. Be nice to Seto. He's a friend. You'll let him ride you, right?"

She removed her hand and the dragon nodded.

It layed flat on the platform. Kisara ran over to his neck and climbed on. She waved Kaiba over. Without hesitation, he climbed on as well and sat behind her. He was surprised that the scales of the dragon didn't scratch him. In fact, he couldn't even feel the texture of them. "His scales..."

"Magic," Kisara said to answer the question she assumed he was about to ask. "To keep my legs safe. His neck is protected by a thin barrier to keep my skin safe when I ride him. It's only there when someone rides him, though."

"Wait... what are we going to hold on to so we don't fall off?" he asked next.

"Magic," Kisara replied again. "Just. Magic. Now let's go, White Dragon!"

At her final two words, the dragon started flapping his wings and took off from the roof of the building. Kaiba cried out briefly. He wrapped his arms around Kisara's waist in fear that he would fall off. Even Seto freaking Kaiba can't screw the rules of gravity. It's the one rule in the universe that he can't screw.

His heart started racing as the dragon picked up speed and flew away from the building. He finally let go of Kisara and started looking around. The view was amazing. He had ridden in the BEWD-J1 plenty of times before, but it was never as amazing as the one he saw riding on a real live Blue Eyes White Dragon. He could actually feel the magic Kisara spoke of that was keeping both of them safely on the dragon's neck as it twisted and turned through the sky. He laughed and smiled. He forgot all of his worries and even forgot about his inability to screw the law of gravity.

He hugged Kisara at one point, and she removed her hands from where she leaned on her dragon to hug him back[wards]. They both smiled and laughed.

"This is amazing," Kaiba whispered to her. "This is the best experience of my life. I..."

"It's a beautiful view, right?" she whispered back. Somehow, they could hear each other over the sound of the rushing wind as they sped above the city. "I'm not really guiding him right now; he's just going wherever he feels like it. Want to go somewhere specific?"

"Water."

"Hm?"

"I want to fly over the water. The docks. The ocean."

She nodded and passed on his wish to her Ka. The dragon nodded and changed course.

Then things got interesting. Kisara started mentally giving her White Dragon commands. The dragon twisted and turned and looped and spun in the sky. It was absolutely exhilarating.

It stopped the fancy manuevers when they flew over the water that Kaiba wanted to see. Kaiba gazed in awe at the magnificent blue surface below them.

So much blue around them...the ocean...the Dragon...Kisara's eyes...his own eyes...the sky...Everything just looked better in blue.  
And the white added such a nice touch to the cenery...the clouds...Kisara's hair...the dragon's scales...the sparkles on the water from the glare of the sun...

Blue and White went so well together.

And, Kaiba realized, so did the two of them.

He hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for this. This is the best day of my life. I found someone who can screw the rules as good as I can, and she has a Blue Eyes White Dragon. I guess I did get that fourth Blue Eyes after all."

She giggled and kissed his cheek as well. "You're welcome," was all she said.

Neither one of them said 'I love you', but they didn't need to. They already knew.

They rode for hours.

From that moment on, as long as he was with her (and/or when it was because of her), his smile would never kill any puppies.

Not even Wheeler.

Because it was a smile of true happiness. A happiness that was absolutely amazing to see Kaiba experiencing.

Almost as amazing as the blue around them, complimented by white.

* * *

**There was a very subtle TFS DBZA (Team Four Star Dragon Ball Z Abridged) reference in there. Kudos to you if you can find it. And Kudos if you can find the other references. Because we know that a trademark component of YGOTAS is the absurdly high amount of references he uses.  
Forgive me for Kisara. It's true that LK didn't abridged the Memory World arc characters except for Zorc and in the Pharaoh's Throne video, so Kisara wasn't abridged.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, fame, outcast, blue  
What I definitely plan to do: antago, fear  
The ones I MIGHT consider: thorn,  
The rest of your requests: vase, staff, clash, shadow, gentle, filler, avi**

**So that adds up to 14... or does it?**

**We're almost done!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	13. Antago: 'Antagonists of the Show'

**We are in day 12 of the 14 Pairings I Don't Ship!**

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story. ****The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day. On the last day, the summary and characters will change to be no one and will say something like "all pairings done!" or something.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/10/13): fearshipping (requested), antagoshipping (this chapter),**

**I still need a lot of support and reviews. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. I have a lot of suggestions, so I don't need any more and will pick from the ones I've been given. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~ kashipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #12 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Yami Bakura X Seto Kaiba  
Antagoshipping

I had a dream about this pairing. I do NOT ship this at all, _obviously_. But for some reason I dreamed about it. They weren't together at all, though, actually. What happened was that Bakura was just like stealing stuff and occasionally bothering Kaiba, so they kinda started tolerate each other. If I didn't have school and if I'd been allowed to sleep longer, I would have remembered more of the dream and they probably would have AT LEAST become friends. So I was trying to remember the rest of the dream while getting ready for school on day 9, but then I came up with the last 3 lines of this poem (not the last last line, the 3 lines before it), which of course rhyme EPICALLY!, and everything else fell into place. So I decided to shove this in here last minute.

(Rated K)

* * *

There are some things money can't buy.  
For everything else, there is him.  
I am only an anti-hero,  
Yet... I think I'm joining the dark...

We are not even on the same side  
But he brings me closer to reaching the others I cheat.  
And guess what? SO DOES HE!  
He'd admit it to no one except for me.

Told him that he has to work for some things  
Who would have though he'd actually listen  
But I can't deny his skill  
Sometimes it comes in handy

Helped him out of his heart's shadows  
He's still the same as before  
I'll be the one to show him that  
Skepticism is sometimes wrong

We don't even care  
We stay for the benefits  
But our hearts have started beating for once  
And, try as we might, we can't stop it.

We help each other reach our goals  
Because we are the antagonists of the show  
In order to defeat our common foe:  
Yuugi Mutou

Kaiba Seto and Yami no Bakura Ryo

* * *

**Thanks for all your support! Special thanks to MaziMe and Aqua girl 007.**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, fame, outcast, blue, antago  
What I definitely plan to do: fear  
The ones I MIGHT consider: thorn,  
The rest of your requests: vase, staff, clash, shadow, gentle, filler, avi**

**So that adds up to 14... or does it?**

**We're almost done!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	14. Fear: A Stranger's Darkness

**We are in day 13 of the 14 Pairings I Don't Ship!**

**TOMORROW IS (maybe) THE LAST ONE! SEE EndingAN FOR IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT IT! You get this one early today. Lucky you!**

_NOTE! _People seem to think that "redo of a chapter" means "redo of a pairing from this". It doesn't. It means a redo/expansion on a scene/chapter from one of my OTHER stories. Since the genre is romance (obviously), I suggest one of my thiefshipping ones or the Ryou's whatever something one (has one-sided hostshipping (I think that's the name of it, I forget). But I don't even know anymore what I'm doing for tomorrow and the 14th.

**Each day, I will force myself to write and post a genuine (and at least 65-75% competent) romance one-shot for a pairing that I don't actually ship. I will post them from the 31st of January to the 13th of February, and then on the 14th I will re-post any chapter of any of my fanfics that you people want me to redo HERE! If no one wants a chapter redo, then I will simply do a 15th pairing on that day. Sometimes it might just be a poem if I can't think of a story.  
****The two characters of this story will change day by day, depending on the pairing for that day. On the last day, the summary and characters will change to be no one and will say something like "all pairings done!" or something.**

**Shippings I plan to do (as of 2/12/13): fearshipping (this chapter, requested)**

**I still need a lot of support and reviews. I have no idea if I'm shipping some of them right, and I don't know if some of the characters are too OOC. I need you people to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. I have a lot of suggestions, so I don't need any more and will pick from the ones I've been given. Here is what I already ship (either mentally or actively):  
****~ thiefshipping ~ tendershipping ~ puzzleshipping ~ deathshipping ~ puppyshipping ~ heartshipping ~ replayshipping ~ laddershipping (Zorc&Pals, anyone? ;D) ~ halfshipping ~ genesisshipping ~ exoticshipping ~ peachshipping ~ revolutionshipping ~ kashipping ~**

**Remember: ONLY _PAIR_INGS AND ONLY _T_ AND BELOW!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it. I also don't own "A Stranger" by A Perfect Circle. (You'll see why I mentioned that.)_

**R&R (and F&F!)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #13 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Yami Marik X Ishizu Ishtar (Isis Ishtar)  
Fearshipping

For Theachan

(Rated K+)

* * *

o/`

* * *

The dark was in your heart  
You were the dark in his  
So to make you see the light  
My solution is

So you could feel its warmth,  
I would show you love  
And maybe hide you from the shadows  
Surrounding you from around and up above

A love just like my love for him  
To make you feel like one of us  
But you seem to have looked too deep  
And our hearts became one

It was wrong, but my heart was blind  
To think that you would survive and be saved  
But it was I who did not survive  
The darkness to which you are a slave

And now it rests inside of me  
And now it feeds off of my soul  
Your love was toxic and killed my sanity  
And now I fear for your light's as well

Please keep him safe, although I doubt you will  
Because I so foolishly fell  
It was supposed to be mild, to keep him safe  
But now this child...pays for my mistake

Please spare his soul  
And his sweet sanity  
While I formulate denials  
Of your effect on me

You're  
dark  
evil  
heartless  
cruel  
insane  
and more  
Why did I not see that before...?

And now I stand in my .room.  
Blood all over the floor  
I should have seen that the dark was permanent  
Why did I not realize before?

* * *

o_,

* * *

"Sister... How could you let him do this..."

"I..."

"She had it coming..."

"Shut up!"

"I did, though..."

He walks over to her, kneels next to her, and whispers into her ear.

"And we are bonded forevermore/ Because my darkness feeds on your core"

* * *

o _ ,

* * *

**Thanks for all your support with this luv ya alls!**

**By the way, the music notes don't really mean that this is a song; it's not. It's a symbol. You see, right?**

**What I've already done: vex, psycho, silent, polar, servant, step, sickle, mischief, fame, outcast, blue, antago, fear  
The rest of your requests: vase, staff, clash, shadow, gentle, filler, avi, thorn**

**As you can clearly see, I have no idea what pairing I'm doing for tomorrow. So it's up to you guys. If you requested more than one pairing and I haven't done it yet, then take the rest of your un-done requests and pick the ONE you want me to do next. I will pick from everyone's either randomly or whichever one I get inspiration from first. SO REVIEW TODAY OR PM ME TODAY OR TONIGHT SO I CAN WRITE IT TOMORROW! The latest I will post the next shipping is like maybe 6 or 7 EST tomorrows. I'm thinking about doing Rebecca and Mokuba (someone remind me of the name), but not sure anymore. I had a good idea, but it would either turn out to be too long for a simple one-shot (and I wouldn't write the whole thing of it since I don't ship it myself), or too crappy if I were to shorten and condense it like I did with mischiefshipping (since the story is complicated and wouldn't turn out as decent if I took stuff out).  
If you can help me out though, it might just happen and work out. Maybe. There's a 49.314159265 chance of it happening.**

**So this next chapter is a total wild card. Send me your final requests (one per reviewer please, don't make it hard on me) and, if you can think of or find one, a story or author to look at for inspiration/fannon ideas (I'd rather not go off of my mindcanon of YGO for this wild-card chapter). And DONT FORGET ABOUT THE 14TH! I still would rather do a re-do of one chapter of my other shipping fics instead of doing a 15th pairing that I _don't_ ship. So either suggest a chapter or help me out! Or maybe if I don't redo a chapter of something... maybe I'll give you something new... *devious smile*  
****Remember the ratings? How they never go above T? Remember psychoshipping? What Bakura almost said?**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	15. Avi: I can't get over it My King

**We are in day _14_ of the 14 Pairings I Don't Ship!**

**And today's shipping is... **

**drumroll please...**

**AVISHIPPING!**

**Thanks to (all four of the people who spoke up in the review written by) MaziMe for requesting this. I managed it somehow! You're welcome.  
The title, as you will see, is very fitting for this particular chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little thingy I tor-erm... convinced myself into doing! This was harder than it probably looked to you. Maybe you should try it. **

**Anyway... The next chapter will either be a redo/expansion of a chapter/scene from another story I've done, or I will do a 15th shipping (don't really wanna though), or a preview I've kept secret (tee hee hee)! You decide.**

**ENJOY THIS (possibly) LAST CHAPTER OF A PAIRING I DON'T SHIP!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! __or any of the characters in it._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Shipping #14 of The Fourteen Pairings I Don't Ship  
Yami Yugi X Ishizu Ishtar (Isis Ishtar)  
Avishipping

For MaziMe (and all of her friends who also requested it in one review. Again: very clever.)

(Rated K)

* * *

She couldn't get over it. She just couldn't.

It was the reason that she had stopped wearing it. She didn't want to see things that she wasn't meant to see. She didn't want to know.

But now she did.

And she couldn't get over it.

Why did she have feelings for him anyway? It didn't make any sense. She adored him, like any good servant should. Yet her adoration went further than any servant's should.

But who could blame her? He was perfect. He did have a dark side, but what she admired about him is that he overcame the darkness instead of using it to his benefit like so many others she knew had done. And even after 3000 years of being trapped in the Millenium Puzzle hadn't changed him a bit as far as his persistent and protective nature went.

There were other reasons. And she started rethinking every single one of them and their credibility.

Just because he admired him didn't mean that she had to fall in love with him. Right?

And now she wished she hadn't.

Because the Millenium Necklace had shown her how it would end for them: her confessing to Yami and Yami rejecting her feelings.

She couldn't get over it. Yet if this is what her future held for her, then she would have to get over it eventually.

But she couldn't.

And there was a part of her that didn't even believe the Necklace. It insisted that the rejection wouldn't happen like that because he wasn't like that. He would make it as soft as possible. And he would be understanding. And this part of her also doubted that it would even happen.

Because she just couldn't get over it.

* * *

"Hello there, Isis."

She gasped and froze in her tracks. How did he know she was approaching? Her footsteps had been silent...

Then she noticed her shadow on the floor in front of her, stretching all the way to where he stood.

He turned around and faced her. He smiled. "Nice to see you."

She had actually gone to the Muto's game shop and asked Yugi's grandfather where he was. He had told her that Yugi(/Yami) had gone to the park for a while to wait for the rest of Yugi's friends, even though they weren't scheduled to meet up for another half hour.

So she had gone there looking for him.

And she had found him looking at the pond, her back to him. But he still noticed her shadow when she tried to approach quietly. He was the only person she couldn't sneak up on. (Secretly, she liked to make "mysterious" entrances my walking up to people quietly from behind. But it never worked with him.)

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"Uh... Well, Pharaoh, I was just..."

"I told you," he said with a reassuring laugh, "you don't need to keep calling me that."

"My apologies. It is a bad habit of mine... Yami."

"That's better. There's no need for any formalities between us anymore. Right?"

If her heart was visible, it would probably have been blushing. She realized right then and there that the moment she had started feeling this way was when they had done away with such formalities. It was those customs and courtesies that had kept her true to her duty as a tombkeeper and a servant to the

She nodded. "Right."

"So...did you need something?"

What did she need? She forgot for a moment why she had followed him to this spot. "Well... not really. I have just been... I don't know... a bit stressed out lately I guess. And worried."

"About...?"

"About losing someone I close to my heart." She gasped internally. While there was no way Yami could know that she was referring to him, she still couldnt believe that she had let that sentence slip.

He smiled at her. "Care to tell me who? Maybe I can make sure he stays with you."

That smile of his... charming as always... but this time held some sort of knowing. Like he knew something that she didn't. With them, it was usually _she_ that had that look. It looked sort of odd on him. He whose memories were usually hidden from him and was often the one who looked confused in front of her. Oh, how much has changed since then...when they still called each other "Ishizu" and "Pharaoh".

"I don't think I can...tell you..."

"You sure?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Okay, something was up. He was acting a bit suspicious. But that same part of her that denied the vision of her Millenium Necklace was the part of her that, at that moment, decided that she had had enough and wanted to act.

"I'm sorry..." was all she could say before she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him.

The abruptness of the hug caught him off guard, but otherwise Yami showed no indication that he was surprised by her actions. "Well then, he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "that was fast."

She didn't seem to have noticed his words or his arms. "Yami... I... think I... am in love with you."

This was it. This was the part where he pushes her away roughly and tells her that they can't be together and that he doesn't like her that way and that he only considers her his servant and...

Wait... that was all wrong. That part of her still believed that the Necklace was wrong.

But the rest of her... "Go ahead," she said sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "You can push me away now. I... will get over it."

But instead of pushing her away, Yami... laughed. And hugged her tighter. It was then that she noticed the arms around her. Confused, she tried to push herself away but he wouldn't let her go. "Yami... What are you..."

"I see you received that false vision..."

"False...vision?" She knew it! It was a lie! Wait... did that mean... "Does that mean...?"

"I already know about your feelings towards me, Isis. And I confess that I return your feelings." Her eyes widened and she smiled. "The test was that I used my Puzzle to send you a fake vision to see if you would still pursuit me even if you thought I would reject you. And you did. So you passed."

"I... How did you?"

"We all now know that the Puzzle's hidden power is that of unity. And is love not one of the strongest uniter of people?"

She was finally able to push away an inch or two. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "It is," she replied with a nod.

"So I kinda messed with you a bit to see if your feelings would change. They didn't.."

He lowered his voice and walked her over to the nearby bench and sat both of them down close to each other. "Isis..." he whispered softly in her ear. "Never think of yourself as being below me. Maybe in another time you were. Now, in the 21st century, and here, with me, we are one and equal."

"I understand," she whispered back just as softly. "And that is true. But no matter what...you will always be my king..."

* * *

**Hope you liked the super-fluffy ending!**

* * *

**Thanks for all your support with this luv ya alls!**

**I still would rather do a re-do/expansion of one chapter of my other shipping fics instead of doing a 15th pairing that I _don't_ ship. So either suggest a chapter or help me out! Or maybe if I don't redo a chapter of something... maybe I'll give you something new... *devious smile*  
SO LET'S JUST HOPE FOR THE BEST!**

**Also, If you want, I can maybe make myself do a sequel/follow-up to this, where I do more pairings I don't ship after the 14th. It will probably use your undone requests from this first. And I'd probably be less willing to do anything and it would be more sporadic and not daily. But whatever. I'm just glad I survived this!  
****Ugh...  
(**** ~_~*)**

**Well I hope you had fun and thanks to everyone and stuff like that. **

**TOMORROW IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS THING!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	16. Thief: It's So 'Bloody' Sexy and Stuff!

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Today is the last day of this story. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS!**

**Because it's Valentines Day, I deserve a break from things I _don't_ ship so I can write a chapter for something I _do_ ship. And it's my fave pairing of all time. OF ALL TIME!**

_THIEFSHIPPING._

**Here is a super-special-awesome chapter preview thing of my maybe coming soon story sequel to ICaBBE(oBW), Flattening Down the Bunny Ears (FDtBE). It has to do with Bakura's bunny ears. Abridged and thiefshipping. And... It's rated T+ DUN DUN _DUUUUNNNN_! That's the highest I've ever written anything ever. So ya...  
****This is also like a sort of OMG HELP ME THING. There's this one part in it...that KINDA goes above T+. u wanna help me wit dat, u let me kno? k? k. good.  
****SO GO READ THE OTHER ONE AND STUFFS!~**

**This isn't the full 1st chapter. I took some stuff out. Have fun and Happy Valentines Day!**

**The character/names/shipping-of-the-day in the summary will change at the end of today, as late as I can possibly manage.**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Hetalia, __or any of the characters in them._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Pairing #1**X** of the 1**X**_5_ Pairings I Do**X** Ship  
Marik Ishtar X Yami Bakura  
Thiefshipping

For the fans of Italian Curls and British Bunny Ears (or Bat Wings)

(Rated T+)  
(Abridged)

* * *

_~In the midst of a conversation...~_

"I know that, Marik. But it doesn't mean anything is going to change about it."

"It doesn't?" Marik asked, sliding closer to Bakura on the bed.

The ancient spirit continued to stare dismally out the window at the night sky. Both of them were bathed in the light of the full moon.

Bakura had been feeling down about something a few minutes ago, and had just finished explaining it to Marik who was now consoling him.

"It doesn't," Bakura said with a sigh. His face darkened. "But the only thing I have control over is how I react to it. And this is how I choose to deal with it."

"Oh is it now?" Marik asked somewhat seductively, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist.

Bakura was too wound up to notice and mistook the gesture for a simple hug. "It is. So I guess I will just be ignoring the idea of it... For now."

"Oh will you?" Marik said even more seductively.

"Yes, I w-" He paused when he felt Marik's hand suddenly move from around his waist to on his head and pass over his hair _very_ close to one of his bat-wing spikes of hair. Then a moment later, he felt a finger slide across it.

Bakura shivered and sighed at the touch and smiled over his shoulder at Marik. "Marik? Are you trying to distract me and cheer me up?"

"That depends," Marik said slyly. "Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I am."

"Usually I'm the one distracting _you_ with sex."

"Well you're feeling down so I guess the tables have to turn for once."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and pulled him closer. He moved his face closer to Marik's and whispered, "Well then let them turn." And he kissed Marik. Marik immediately began kissing back.

Gradually, the kiss grew more passionate. Bakura's hand snaked its way from Marik's side to Marik's neck. He circled with his thumb a particular area on Marik's neck where he liked to bite often. Marik's hand stayed where it was on Bakura's head, and began gently stroking the fluffy white hair. Bakura would usually start purring at that, but he was still a bit tense from his bad mood a few moments ago. Time to kick it up a notch then, Marik reasoned.

Marik's other hand went for the hem of Bakura's black T-shirt and tugged at it a bit. Then the hand slipped underneath and slid up Bakura's skin. The hand, and the rest of Marik (minus his mouth) froze instantly when a few of his fingers touched something cold and hard, and other fingers touched what felt like a warm and somewhat thick liquid.

Surprised and confused, Marik immediately halted their make-out session and pulled away. He took his hand out from under Bakura's shirt and examined it. Though his skin and the liquid were both dark, the moon was bright and he had a hunch as to what it could be. Bakura watched as his partner cautiously smelled his fingers. He gasped. "Bakura!"

"What?" Bakura asked impatiently, eager to get back to what they were doing.

Marik held up his hand for Bakura to see clearly. "Why the frigging hell are you bleeding?!"

"Don't you-"

Marik suddenly grabbed Bakura's shirt and pulled up over his head. Before he could pull the shirt off completely, Marik's eyes widened at what lay underneath.

The Millenium Ring was hanging from Bakura's neck, the five points lodged into his chest and drawing blood from it. The dark red color of the blood contrasted sharply and beautifully, yet gruesomely, from Bakura's pale white skin.

"Bakura..." Marik breathed as he removed the shirt completely. "You... Why?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at his forgetful and ignorant roommate. "Marik I've told you every single Ra damn bloody time you ask. I sleep with it like this so it doesn't fall off when I sleep. And so Ryou can't take it off if he regains control while I'm unaware. I like it like this, though. Makes it feel safe and secure. And I like the blood. Blood excites me... Marik..." He reached up and traced the area on Marik's neck again with his thumb. "You know that..." he said in a whisper.

Involuntarily, Marik leaned into the touch and tilted his head, slowly leaning towards Bakura and his eyelids drooping as he fell. But before he closed his eyes completely, he remembered what he had just seen and shook his head, moving back to an upright position. "Gah! No! Bakura... I don't like blood as much as you do! Can you please take the Millenium Ring off for right now? Please? And clean up those wounds they're disgusting and might get infected!"

"Marik don' be concerned for my health. I'm perfectly fine and used to it." Marik 'hmphed' and turned away a bit. "Stop being a bloody idiot and get over it. You're overreacting. Come on." He put a hand under Marik's chin and tried to coax him to turn his head. "Please...~?"

"No, Fluffy!" Marik cried out. "I don't like to see you bleeding you like that! It worries me! Plus I don't want you getting blood all over the bed!"

"It's not even your bed, Marik."

"I still don't want you getting blood all over it. Cuz who does the laundry? Me!"

"Marik, my bed sheets are black. You're not going to notice the bloodstains. And think about how many bloodstains are there right now that you don't know about. Probably a lot."

"It's not just that!" Marik insisted. "It's just that... Okay the truth is that the Millenium Ring scares me and I'm worried that it's going to seriously hurt one of us and also it creeps me out a lot to see it just digging into your skin like that okay!" After that, all was silent. Marik folded his arms and turned away from Bakura more.

Bakura gave him a hug from behind, careful not to get any blood on him. "You sound like Ryou."

"What?!" Marik cried. "Why the frig do I remind you of your Gay/British/Lame/Adorable hikari?"

"Hehe... It's because he always worried about those things and he once told me exactly what you just said! It's ridiculous. But I _do_ see where you are coming from. And Marik, he's not gay. Just British. You know that. I'm the gay one. That being said, Marik... Can we please..." he leaned over and licked Marik's neck, "...finish what we started?"

Marik shook his head and yawned. "No, Fluffy. Not tonight. Too tired." He unwrapped Bakura's arms from around him and scooted away.

"Weren't you the one who brought this on? If anything, I should be the one telling _you_ I'm not in the mood."

"But you are. And I'm not. I may have provoked you but now I'm tired." He yawned again and walked around to the other side of Bakura's bed. He was going to spend the night in Bakura's bed, as opposed to his own, to keep him company and continue to console him after the little angsty/depressed mood he had been in for the past three hours. "Go clean yourself up, put a shirt on, then get to bed." Marik climbed under the covers and closed his eyes so he could wait for Bakura.

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes, but got up and went to the bathroom to clean all of the blood off himself, then put the same still clean T-shirt back on. When he entered his room again, he found that Marik had already fallen asleep.

The spirit smiled and planted a good night kiss on his forehead. Then he tucked himself into bed, wrapped an arm around his sleeping Egyptian, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Aw... wasn't that nice? **

* * *

**Note: The X's in the shipping details in the beginning is me pretending to have crossed out the "4"s in "14" and the "n't" in "Don't".**

**Thanks for all your support with this luv ya alls!  
AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! And you probably already figured out, I'm a sucker for reviews and just love them. You make my heart feel super happy (Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan (sp?) reference...)! Thanks for almost 40 reviews. FOURTY! The most I've ever gotten before that was 27 with ThiefSlipping. Thanks so much!**

**If you want, I can maybe make myself do a sequel/follow-up to this, where I do more pairings I don't ship after today. It'll probably use your leftover requests from this first, and I'll probably be less willing to do anything and it would be more sporadic and not daily. I'm just glad I survived this!**

**Well I hope you had fun and thanks to everyone and stuff like that.  
Be on the lookout for "Flattening Down the Bunny Ears". **

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	17. A 'Part-y' Valentines Farewell!

**Here's a little bonus extra for you, because it's V-Day!**

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Hetalia, __or any of the characters in them._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_~Later~_

* * *

Bakura is in an unknown place that looks like that dream place that he and Marik were at in Season 2...

Oh...

He turns around and sure enough, Marik is right behind him. "Is there a reason you dragged me here?"

"What! It's not like you're busy," Marik says. "You said yourself that you don't dream."

"I was being sarcastic. I dream about world domination, destroying Yugi and the Pharaoh, killing Tea, tea (for some reason), and the Shadow Realm. And occasionally about you."

"Awwwww... That's so sweet of you..." Marik takes Bakura's hands into his own. "We forgot to do something, though. Something important."

"Like what?"

Marik turns to the screen and still talking to Bakura, says, "We forgot to break the Fourth Wall."

Bakura looks at the screen as well and says, "Oh! Right..." then he frowns. "Wait does that mean that I have to say...?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to..."

"Yup."

"No bloody way."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't do that kind of stuff. And I don't care. Make Ryou do it."

"No! People don't care about angstshipping, they came here to see something sexy and awesome! Now shut up, kitty before I show to the entire YGOTAS/YGO/thiefshipping fanbase the fanart I drew of us for the sole purpose of blackmailing you."

"Gah! Fine..."

Marik takes Bakura's hand that's away from the screen and holds it against his (Marik's) hip. Then Marik randomly changes into a Hetalia chibi shirt (of course, that's cut off at the midriff) and Bakura changes into a shirt that says 'KEEP CALM AND STEAL SOULS' with the Millenium Ring above the text.

Then the two of them hold their intertwined hands next to them at shoulder-level.

Then they speak.

"Happy Valentines Day everyone!" Marik says cheerfully.

"Meh..." Bakura mumbles. Marik kicks his leg. "Ow! What the bl-"

"Say it."

"Ugh.. fine..." He turns to the screen again and gives the best and sexiest smile he could possibly give, and says, "Happy Valentines Day, my dear fangirls. Remember, I love you all."

"Yes! We do! Thanks for being so wonderful and caring!"

"Wha..." Bakura turns around and sees Ryou floating in his spirit form behind them. "Ryou! Get the bugger out of here! You're ruining the thiefshipping!"

"Isn't that the plot of this story?" he asks innocently.

"Ugh... I don't care about the bloody plot. Just piss off."

"Oh, let him stay, Bakura. It's better than having all the previous couples from the other 14 chapters come in and say something."

"Why did you have to give Aquailita an idea?!" Bakura shouts. "Get me out of here before Tea or Melvin start trying to make out with me!"

Ryou watches and giggles as Bakura runs away and Marik chases after him.

Because Bakura just gave me an idea, everyone who has been in this fanfic suddenly appears: Tea, Melvin, Serenity, Seto, Joey, Mai, Mana, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Noah, the Thief King, Vivian, Duke, Kisara, and Ishizu. Everyone is somehow holding hands with the one or two people they've been paired with (except for Tea, because Bakura is running away). So it's like... Well you get the idea! Even the fangirls from chapter two (Kira, Kimiko, and Lilly), the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Diabound, and Steve and Evets also show up in the background.

Rebecca shows up next to Mokuba. "What are you doing here, Rebecca?" he asks her. "You're not a character in this."

"I know. But I was _ALMOST_ paired with you instead of there being avishipping. By the way, Teddy says 'Hi' and that the world will end soon. I brought my laptop and a projector and a portable projector screen so we could watch Yu-Gi-Oh shipping AMVs."

Marik's random dream sequence has become an epic Last Chapter Valentine's Day Party.

The Hair Guy walks in and says, "Attention Duelists! My hair has made some punch and provided a random snack table for this randomly epic Last Chapter Valentine's Day Party."

"Bakura! Wait!" Marik is still shouting in the background. "At least there wasn't any dark or hate shipping!"

Yami watches the two of them and calls out to Bakura sarcastically and tauntingly, "That can be arranged, if you want."

"Everyone just sod off! I hate everyone!"

"But you _hate_ me, right Bakura?" Marik asks.

Bakura stops in his tracks and turns around. Marik bumps into him. "Yes, Marik. I do 'hate' you." He gives Marik a quick hug, then takes off running again from all of the shippings he doesn't approve of.

Ryou watches all of this happily!

Then he looks at the screen and says to all of you, while smiling his cutest smile EVER!, "Happy Valentines Day, everyone! And especially my fangirls. I love you all!" He blows a kiss at the screen towards all of you fangirls of Ryou/Bakura/Marik/All three.

And the party goes on!

* * *

_**~THE END~! (until Marik, Bakura, and Ryou return in FDtBE)~**_

* * *

**Well I hope you had fun and thanks to everyone and stuff like that.  
Be on the lookout for "Flattening Down the Bunny Ears". **

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
